Unpredicted
by painted heart
Summary: Voldemort had a daughter with an unknown witch. But his daughter is nothing like him. When she goes to Hogwarts she unpredictably goes into Griffindor. What happens later on? Does she fall in love with a certain Weasley? Possible Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Selene POV

I'm different. I've always known this, since I first came here I've known. I dont even know if I'm even human. The abilites I have...well lets just say I have not a lot of friends, for truth be told I have none.

Here at the orphange of St. Lewis, the only thing I enjoy is being in my room and reading, the books I read draws up my imagination of another world where the impossible is possible. Where miracles can happen, and friendship can be found and kept.

I never knew my parents, all I know is that I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage and the owner and carers took me in, but as my abilities began to become known they began to socialize with me less and less to the point that I very rarely talk with them and them me.

I'm Eleven years old today, but no-one is here with me, only my books with me in my room, its a simple room, a single bed up agains the wall, a wardrobe, a desk and chair with one window. The bathroom is down the corridor from me and we all share it.

I just wish there was someone out there who could find it in them to accept me for who I am, be friends with me and maybe even care about me and be there for me.

"Miss Steen"

I look up in surprise from where I'm lying on my belly reading my book on my bed, now looking up at the open door where one of the carers is stood looking at me with the usual anxious and wary expression on her face that everyone uses when they're looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask, now sitting up, pulling my book onto my lap.

"There is a man here to see you" she says, then eagerly she steps out of the room and out of my vision, like she couldnt get away fast enough.

I quietly put my bookmark in-between the pages I'm on then, place it on my desk beside my bed.

When I look up again I see an elderly man with a while beard nearly down to his knees in what I can only describe as robes with a hat on that goes with his clothing.

"Hello" I say quietly, not looking away from him, he seems different from the rest somehow,

"Good afternoon, my name is Albus Dumbledore, its nice to finally meet you Selene" he says, from this I shyly smile at him, finding him smile back at me, this is the first time in so long that someone has smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you here to adopt?" I ask curioulsy, from this he smiles again but shakes his head then closing my bedroom door behind him, stepping into the room.

"I'm a Proffessor Selene, at a school for special people" he says, but at this my smile disapears,

"I'm not crazy, I dont need help" I say, now realising why he's here, he's probably been told about my 'weirdness' and wants to watch me and see what I do.

"Oh no Selena, I'm here because I know what you do, and I know who you are. I'm a priffessor for a school...for witchcraft and wizardry" he says, from this I look at him shocked,

"You know...wait - are you sating I'm a witch?" I ask, looking at him confused, but at the same time anxious, does this man know what I am? Who I am?

"Yes Selene, you are indeed a witch, and from what I 've heard you have many gifts" he says at this I nod without looking away.

"The school is called Hogwarts Selene, I'm the headmaster. It's away from the muggles - people without magic - and its a place where we teach you how to use your gifts and to learn how and when to use it. It's a place where you're not alone, there are many others like us Selene, you wont be alone anymore" he says, when he says all this I feel tears running down my cheeks, I always thought that I was alone, that there wasnt anyone else like me and I would never make friends. Now I'm learning that there are others, and from the sounds of this place there must be thousands.

"I've come here to ask you to start to come to our school, to join our community where you belong Selene and take your place in the wizarding community" he says, from this I quickly shake my head to come out of my shocked phaze and rub my face to get rid of my tears.

"Yes! Yes! Please this is what I've been wishing for every night. I want to go" I say, from this he smiles and nods,

"Very good, I'm going to ask another teacher to come to you tommorow morning where she can then taje you to collect the thigns you'll need for this term and she'll tell you how to get to Hogwarts" he says, from this I nod then stand up and hesitently stand up,

"P-proffessor, you'r giving me everything I've ever wanted, may I - please - give you a hug to say thanks?" I ask, from this he chuckles, then quickly I hug him, feeling his arms wrap around me to return the embrace.

"You dont need to fear anymore dear, I'm sure you'll fit right in and make the friends you've been wanting for so long" he says, at this I nod, smiling at the thoughts and dreams all exploding in my mind with possibilities.

"Well then child, my teacher will come here at half seven, so you may want to pack some things with you" he says, after I step away, but then I frown looking down,

"I havent got a bag or anything to put my things in" I say, feeling embarrased, but then suddenly he brings out a thin stick out of his pocket and then after a few flicks with it a dark blue small suitcase appears next to me beside the wall,

"I hope thats big enough" he says, I look up at him, then look at his stick, then it clicks in my head,

"A wand? I've read many books with witches and wizards in" I say, from this he smiles and nods.

"I look forward to seeing you again tommorow Selene" he says, now begining to walk out of the room, I smile and nod,

"Thank you proffessor, I'll never forget this" I say, with this he nods then leaves the room, closing the door behind me.

Finally after all this waiting, my wishes have come true


	2. Chapter 2

Selene POV

Last night I had packed most of my clothes into my new suitcase that Professor Dumbledore created for me with magic.

I smiled when I woke up this morning, at first I was upset becuase I thought it was all a dream, but when I saw the suitcase againt the far wall I was instantly up and getting ready, I'd put my alarm on this morning for ten minutes past seven so I would be up and have time to get ready.

Becuase I got up really early I got to have a nice shower and washed my hair. Now I'm dried and wearing a pair of denim jeans with a white top, black flat shoes and a black jacket, tying my elbow-length brunette hair into a low pony tail.

I've packed clothes, underwear, toiletries, hairbrush and some of my books. Basically this is all I have to my name.

"Miss Sheen?"

I look up from my book since I've been reading to pass the time to see a woman in dark green robes and a slightly pointed had, elderly but not as elderly as I can guess Proffessor Dumbledore is.

"Yes" I say, standing up, from this she smiles gently at me which I cant help but return,

"My name is Proffessor Minerva McGonagall. I have been asked by Proffessor Dumbledore to escort you to Diagon alley for your school supplies" she says, from this I smile and nod, then quickly put my book into my small suitcase, but just as I'm about to pick it up it disapears, I look up to see her wand is out,

"Dont worry dear, your things are safe, this way you dont need to carry it around with you all day, we have a lot of carrying to do as it is today" she says, at this I nod and then follow her out as she leads the way.

After a few minutes walk we're at the side of a road deserted from anywhere within ten minutes away from the orphanage.

"If you will dear, take my hand but take in a deep breath when you do" she says, at this I nod and after taking a breath I take her hand then within a second I feel like I've been sucked into a spiralling tunnel, then after a few seconds it stops and we're suddenly standing outside a town centre with shops all around us, with amazing things around us, I can see broomsticks in one shop and owls, cats and even bats in another.

"This is...amazing!" I smile, looking around, from this Proffessor smiles and nods in agreement.

"Proffesor Dumbledore has given me money for your supplies, I'm sure in time you can open up your own account" says the Proffessor, from this I nod in understanding and we then begin to start school shopping.

After an hour and fifteen minutes, we've bought many pairs of my new school uniform though McGonogall sent them into some cases that we got for travelling to keep it all in though then she made that disapear like my other suitcase. She said that when I get onto the train to Hogwarts I'm to get dressed into my school uniform which I nodded at in understanding.

I have quils, ink, parchment, books which I was looking forward to reading and ingredients and a cauldron for classes.

"Now my dear you need a wand and an animal companion" says Proffessor, with this I nod, then she leads the way to a shop that I see is called Ollivanders.

"Ah Minerva, its wonderful to see you again my dear" says an old man with wild looking white hair behind his desk.

"It's nice to see you too Olivander. This is Selene, she's starting Hogwarts today" says Proffesor McGonogall, from this Olivander looks to me and smiles, my god this place is the best, I've been smiled at and hugged, I love it here.

"Well lets see what we have" he says then goes back where I now notice there seems to be very small boxs lines up on the walls.

He gave me two wands and both after a simple flick smashed his drink glass and threw an ink bottle against the wall.

"What if...?" he murmers from the back though I could hear him easily, I look to Proffesor and she smiles encouragingly at me, then I look back at Olivander who's now walking to us, then he carefully hands me another wand, though this time a few minutes after he lets go and I have it in my hand, I feel a cold rush run through me, sending shivers.

"Well, I think you just found your wand dear" he says smiling at me cheerly, from this I look up at him confused, how do I know if this is my wand or not.

"You see child, we do not pick our wands, the wand chooses us" he says, from this I look down at my wand now and feel a smile form on my face.

"Thank you for your help Olivander" says Proffessor McGonogall, with this he smiles at her and nods,

"Give my regards to Dumbledore" he says, with this she smiles and nods, then leads us out of the shop, but not before I call out a thank you to him which he smiles at with a wave.

"I'm feeling more and more at home every minute I'm here somehow" I say, with this she smiles at me,

"Its becuase this is the world you belong to dear, you've lived in an orphange for ten years, now its time you joined your true world" she says, at this I nod in agreement,

"Right then, lets get you you animal companion, then we'll be off to the station" she says, with this I nod in agreement then allow her to lead me to the pet shop.

When we went inside I began to look around while the Proffessor started to talk to the man behind the desk, something about getting more food for her cat.

As I looked around until I see the cages that keep cats inside, I begin to look at them all individually, seeing that most of them were lying down looking at me bored.

But then in the one near the end of the pile of cages I see a kitten stroking itself against the bars, when it looked up at me it seemed to want to get out of her cage more.

Without looking away from her I open the cage door and when I do she jumps onto my chest where I instinctively catch her giggling at her actions.

"I guess you like me then?" I say smiling down at her as I begin to rub the back of her neck, hearing her purr from this. Her furr is striped in a way, with ginger, black and white with some brown and yellow in, she's really a cute kitten to be perfectly honest.

"I'll have you then" I say smiling down at her, from this she meows and I then walk over to McGonogall at the desk still, when she sees me coming she smiles then smiles at the kitten I'm holding,

"A fine choice Selene" she says, then looking back at the shop owner and after getting my new cat her carry-basket to keep her in while we're traveling along with food and other things she'll need as well as I made sure to get her a collar and some treats and a couple of toys.

"What will you name her?" asks McGonogall, now after we magically arrived at a train station and all my luggage is on a trolley that I'm now pushing.

I think about this for a while then suddenly a name pops into my head.

"Cleo" I say, from this she smiles and nods in what I can only guess is approval and continues to lead me to where I'm guessing is where my train is.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene POV

Finally we got to platform 9/10 though she stands us in front of the barrier in between.

"Selene, I'm afraid you must make the rest of the journey by yourself, just run through this barrier and you'll find yourself on Platform nine and three quaarters. Give your luggage over to one of the men who collects them, then find yourself a seat. And dont forget to change into your uniform. Here's your ticket" she says, at this I nod as she hands me the ticket, I put it in my pocket and then look at the barrier in front of me.

"See you soon" I say, smiling at her which she smiles back with a nod in agreement, then with this I take a breath then run with my trolley in front at the barrier, then in a second I'm running right through it and out onto another station, but when I turn round I see that a beautiful train painted in red is there. I smile at this then begin to make my way towards it.

"Luggage! Luggage! Bring us your luggage!" cries some men who I see have luggage behind them being packet in. I walk over to them and the man in front smiles and nods then takes the trolley, but I take a small bag where I packed my uniform to change into later on that also has some of my money that Proffessor McGonogall gave me that was the rest of the money we had from shopping. But I also bring Cleo with me, not liking the idea of her being put away with the luggage.

I hand the man at the door my ticket and he lets me on, I think we came early because thier doesnt seem to be many students here yet.

I find an empty compartment and decide to sit inside. Since there isnt many people here yet, so after I put Cleo's carry-basket on the seat and open her door so she can climb out, I close the blinds and lock the door so I can change now, this way there isnt any weirdness with being worried that someone will see me getting changed.

When I'm changed I look to see myself wearing a grey skirt that comes up to my knees, a white shirt with a grey jumper over it and my black cloak with grey socks and black shoes. I have to say that the cloak is my favourite, its a nice material, then again it all is.

I open the blinds back and unlock the doors, I thankfully brought my book into my small bag I brought my change of clothes in.

Now sitting up against the wall with the window at my side, I'm really looking forward to Hogwarts, meeting new people and finding the peace I've been looking for where I wont be alone, where I wont be the only person with gifts. I feel Cleo climb onto my lap, I smile down at her and begin to stroke her fur in a soothing pace which makes her purr.

"Hi"

I look up from the sudden voice to see three boys, all of them with blazing red hair, two of them look my age but are twins while the other one looks maybe two years older then me,

"Can we share this appartment? Places we've looked are full" says one of the twins, from this I smile and nod, from this they smile and walk in one of the twins sits with thier other and the other twin sits next to me, now I'm thankful that I put Cleo's varry-basket on the luggage rack over my head.

"My names George Weasley, this heres my twin Fred and our other brother Percy" says George who's sat next to me, from this I smile and nod,

"I'm Selene Sheen" I say, with this they smile and nod,

"You looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" asks Percy, with this I smile and nod,

"Vey much" I say, from they seem to nod in agreement.

"Do you know if your cat would go after a rat by any chance?" asks Percy, from this I look up at him and then back down at Cleo,

"I dont know honeslty, I just got her today" I say, with this I see George looking at Cleo curiously, then hesitently stroke her back which she seems to like by purring in approval, I smile up at him from this and he smiles back.

"Well if you keep a hold of her could we have a look? I dont think its good for Scabbers to be cooped up in my pocket all day" says Percy, from this I nod then after putting my book down beside me, I bring Cleo up against my chest so I can have a good hold on her.

Percy then slowly brings out a brown furred rat from his pocket, then after he nods indicating for me to let Cleo look, I turn her round for her to see the rat, but she doesnt seem to mind Scabbers at all. Slowly I lay her down on my lap and she still seems fine.

"I guess she's ok with him" I say, with this the nod in agreement.

"So...where are you from?" asks Fred, looking at me in question,

"St. Lewis' orphanage" I say, from this they smile at me in comfort, I smile at them from this, they're not looking at me with digust or as if I'm lower then them.

"What about you?" I ask, looking at them curiously,

"We live with our parents in our burrow in the country side, it may be small, but its big enough for all of us" says Percy, with this I smile,

"What are your family like?" I ask, looking at them curioulsy,

"Well we have our mum Molly, but she doesnt work so she's always at home cleaning and cooking but she loves doing it, our dad Arthur works at the ministry for the misuse of muggle artifacts office. We have our oldest brother Bill who works for Gringotts Bank in Egypt, our older brother Charlie who's in Romania, he's studying the dragons there. We have our youngest brother Ron and our only and youngest of all of us sister Ginny" says Fred,

"You have a very big family then" I say smiling at them, with this they laugh and nod in agreement. Then we suddenly hear the train bell go off and then we begin moving.

"What are you reading Selene?" asks Percy, looking at me curiously, from this I pick up my book beside me and hand it to him,

"Cinderella" I say, from this they look at me confused,

"It's a...muggle story, to do with a slave girl named Cinderella but she's given a chance from a fairy godmother who lets her attend a ball where she meets the prince. But she loses her slipper becuase the magic that makes her look like a princess begins to disapear after the clock strokes twelves, but the prince has fallen in love with her so her makes it so that every woman in their kingdom is to try the slipper on, and whoever it fits he will marry. Then when she gets her chance, then they live happily ever after" I say, from this both Percy and Fred begin to look at the pages in the book.

"Whats it like in the orphanage Selene?" asks George, from this I look down after looking at Cleo,

"First couple of years was the best...But then things started to change, when I turned five I leanred I could do things that others couldnt, magic. Then they all just stayed away from me, looked at me differently and acted differently towards me" I say, remembering all those years I've had to endure there, it brings a few tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Dont worry Selene, at Hogwarts you wont have to worry about that, the four of us, we'll stick together kay? We're friends now right?" says George, from this I look up and smile at him brightly,

"I've never had a friend before" I whisper, from this he smiles comfortingly to me, then surprisingly he scoots closer and brings an arm round me, from this I snuggle to him, the feel of his arm round me makes me feel so safe, safer then I've ever been.

"He's right Selene, we're friends now, we'll be there for each other" says Fred, from this I smile up at them. For the first time I feel more happy then I've ever been in my life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Selene POV

"Ok then...what was your first spell - Selene?" asks Percy, all of us playing 20 questions, though now we're kind of on forty seven I think.

"I havent cast a spell, the only magic that I've apparently ever used didnt need a spell" I say with this they look at me surprised for a second then nod,

"Ok, what is your...favourite colour - George?" I ask, looking at him in front of me, all four of us sitting on the seats with our feet up to be more comfortable, though mine are crossed so that Cleo can sit in my lap.

"Red" he says, from this they all laugh along with me,

"Doesnt it just match my eyes!" he says in a funny voice, bringing a lock of his hair down next to his eyes, forcing us all to laugh again.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asks a lady with a trolley of what I can only guess are sweets, from this the boys all look at her and nod,

"Dont worry Selene, we'll make sure you pick some of the good ones" says Fred, with this I stand up with them, after laying Cleo down next to me,

"How much do you have Selene?" asks George, when Percy comes back into the compartment with his sweets, I show them the little pouch I have of money, not really sure how much,

"Cool, ok how about some Chocolate frogs, with some licouish and some Berty Box of every flavoured beans, we're going to make you a fan of sweets whether you like it or not" says George, from this I smile and nod in agreement, I give the lady the money and ask for what George had pointed out.

I even gave them a galleon each so they could get some more too.

"You seriously still didnt need to do that Selene" says Percy who's eating his stretchy snake, from this I shrug, and begin to get hold of a Chocolate frog box,

"So whats this one?" I ask, every sweet I try I always ask them what they are before eating them just in case.

"Thats a chocoalte frog, but be careful, their a bugger to catch" says Fred, from this I look at him confused, but still begin to open the box, but then I find that there is a real frog in it buts its pure brown - a chocoalte brown. But it suddenly jumps out of the box,

"Catch it!" yells George, us all suddenly chasing it all over our small compartment, but then as we all fall in on the floor on top of one another. Then we see it sat perched on the seat in front of us, then before our eyes Cleo prances on it and eats it.

"Gooood kitty" I say, causing us all to laugh.

We all begin coming off one another still chuckling about all that for a small frog.

George takes my hand and pulls me up, but I for a second see Fred bring his food out and I trip over it falling onto George,

"Oooh George you two just met" says Fred, from this I blush, and for a second I look up and see the same from George, then quietly I climb off him, looking down feeling my cheeks blush.

"Thanks a lot Fred" says George who I see kick Fred in the knee, but Fred only grins at him while rubbing his leg.

I look to my side where Cleo is to find her fiddling with the wrapper of where the frog jumped out of, then I look to see a card in it.

"Whats this?" I ask, holding the card in my hand,

"Thats a famous witches and Wzards cards, their collectables, who've you got?" asks Percy, from this I look at the image to realise I have Proffessor McGonogall,

"Proffessor McGonogall" I say, from this they smile,

"She's a great teacher, she's the head of Griffindor house, the house me, Charlie, my mum and dad were in, no doubt these two pratts are going to be in too, god help us" says Percy, from this I giggle,

"What houses are there?" I ask, looking at Percy curiously since he's older then the three of us and he must know these things about Hogwarts,

"Griffindor is represented with a Lion and the colours red and gold, our head teacher is McGonogall like I told you earlier. Theres Hufflepuff thats represented by Proffessor Sprout, their represented with a badger and colours are blue and silver. Ravenclaw, the head is Proffessor Flitwick, they're represented by an eagle and their colours are gold and black. Then theres Slytherin, they're head of year is Proffessor Snape, theirs is the snake and their colours are green and silver. But personally the Slytherins are bad news, always trying to cause trouble and think themselves higher then all of us" says Percy.

"Theres something else you might want to know as well, the founders of Hogwarts, these were the four witches who the houses are dedicated to. Helgar Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffindor and Salazaar Slytherin. But Salazaar Slytherin was in fact a Parsaltongue, he could talk to snakes, thats why his symbol for Slytherin is a snake" he says, from this I nod, finding this all interesting.

"Good grief Percy she's learning and she hasnt even set foot in the castle yet" says Fred, fromt his I smile,

"Its ok, I find it interesting" I say, feeling Cleo climb onto my lap again and I instinctively stroke her,

"How about you try one of these, Berty Box every flavoured beans" says Percy, handing me a box with what looks like jelly beans inside, I take one thats red and begin chewing to find it tastes like water melons,

"Watermelons" I say, smiling at this they smile back, I look down at Cleo and then figure that she might like something to eat too, I look up to my small bag then after blinking I make it levitate then float in front of me then use my magic to open it and bring out a cats treat then close the bag and put it back on the luggage rack, I then show Cleo the treat and she immediatly takes it with her paws, placing it in front of her and eating it.

But then when I look up at them I find them all looking at me in shock,

"What?" I ask, looking at them confused,

"You used magic...without the use of a spell" says Percy, from this I look at them worried, oh god I've ruined everything havent I? I'm different from them and I always will be.

I pick up Cleo and then hurry out of the compartment without looking at them, and hurry away, I'll never fit in anywhere, what was the point in coming here to find what I already knew.

I dont fit in anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

George POV

I dont understand, one minute we were all having a good time then suddenly Percy and Fred are looking at Selene differently, and when I look for myself I see a small bag levitating on its own and something coming out of it without Selene using any words or spells to do so.

Admitedly I was shocked by this too, but I recovered maybe a few seconds later, she did tell us that she could use magic yet she's never cast a spell before, so how else could she have used magic?

But then before I could say anything, becuase I was planning on kicking Percy and Fred for still staring at Selene, but she had already gotten up with Cleo and left the compartment.

But I didnt miss the heartbroken look on her as she left.

"What the hell?" asks Percy, from this I glare at him,

"What on earth were you two thinking? You knew she could use magic without words you dumb asses, yet you stared at her like she was a freak" I say, from this they both look down with regret,

"We were in shock George, I mean I've never seen that happening to anyone before" says Percy, with this I roll my eyes and then stand up,

"I'm going to go and find her and bring her back" I say, then opening up the compartment door and closing it behind me, turning left since I saw her go that way. I hope she's ok, I cant understand why but I care for her, yeah we've only just met her, but she's a really nice girl, funny, smart and admittedly cute too.

After a few more minutes of walking and looking into some of the compartments I finally find her at the back of the tram, sitting on the floor near the emergency exit door, with Cleo nestled in her lap, I can see tears rolling down her cheeks from where I'm stood as she keeps with stroking her cat.

"Selene?" I say, slowly walking up to her, from this her hand freezes for a second on stroking her cat but then she continues.

"Are you alright?" I ask, now standing in front of her,

"Why would you care? I'm not like you, I'm different from everyone here. Your reactions to my magic proved this, I'll never fit in anywhere" she says, from this I crouch down and then gently pull her head up until she was looking at me with tear-filled eyes,

"Selene listen, we were just in a bit of shock. But we got over it just as quick though you had already left before we could say anything" I say, from this she just shakes her head,

"Thats not the point George. I'm different, I thought that there would be people who were like me here, that there would be a place where I was finally accepted for who and what I am. But I'm not. I'm just Iike I am in the orphange, a freak" she says, her eyes pouring now with tears.

From this I sit down beside her, but pull her closer to me, she resisted for a few seconds but then finally lent into me, now with my arms round her and her with her head on my shoulder.

"What you need to understand Selene is that everyone is different, we're not all the same, otherwise it would be incredibly boring" I say, from this she croaks a laugh,

"Yeah you have this rare ability to use magic without the use of a spell, but that doesnt make your a freak or weird in my eyes Selene. I find you special" I say, with this she looks up at me, her eyes filled with confusion,

"You have these gifts for a reason Selene, we all have our talents, some common, others can be uncommon and there are also people with rare talents. But it doesnt matter what gifts we have, its how we use them that make us who we are" I say, knowing this since its what dad says nearly all the time.

She looks down as if in thought then after a minute she looks back up at me and smiles, then she snuggles herself into my side where I tighten my hold on her, out of the corner of my eyes I see Cleo sitting in front of us watching since her seat on Selene's lap isn't recomended right now otherwise she'd have been squished.

"I'm glad I met you three George, but dont tell them but you most of all" she says, from this I smile down at her,

"Dont worry I wont tell, they might get jelous. What with my good looks and my charming personality" I say this making her laugh and I join in with her, glad that I can make this beautiful angel laugh, its like a nightingales song.

"Come on then, lets get back to our compartment, we should be arriving at Hogwarts soon" I say, from this she nods and suddenly she has a tissue in her hands, but just as she's about to use it she looks up at me and then looks down, but I bring her face up again,

"Dont get upset when people have this reaction to you at first time Selene, just give them a minute to compose themselves, its different from what we're used to. But we'll get over it quickly" I say, with this she nods and wipes her tears and blows her nose.

I pick up Cleo and she comes to me willingly, I stroke her head and hear her purr,

"Think she likes our attention" Selene says after I lend her a hand to get up,

"I think so too" I say, smiling at her, then I lead her back to the compartment with her hand in mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Selene POV

I cant believe I've never thought about being different as being a good thing. When George spoke to me earlier he made perfect sense. I've just been in the orphanage for so long where people looked at me in ways that made me feel bad about being different, I never thought of the possiblilty of it being a good thing to be different.

The way he helped me made me feel so much better, I've never had a friend as good as him, and I'm sure that when we see Fred and Percy they'll be my friends again.

When we finally got to our compartment we sat down back in our seats, Cleo crawling back onto my lap and I kiss her head and begin stroking her again.

"Selene, we're really sorry, we should have thought about your feelings on the subject. We didnt mean to make it look like a big deal" says Fred, from this I look up at him and smile,

"It's ok, I'm just used to it being a bad thing I thought that you wouldnt want to be my friends anymore, but George convinced me otherwise. So can we still remain friends?" I ask, looking up at then in question, from this they smile at me and nod in reply.

Suddenly we all feel the train stopping,

"Looks like we're here" says Percy, with this I smile excited, then gently put Cleo into her carry-basket,

"What do I do with Cleo Percy?" I ask, from this he looks at me in response,

"I can take her with me to the luggage area, I'm taking Scabbers there anyway" he says, with this I smile,

"Thank you, look after her for me please" I say, with this he smiles and nod then takes her carry - basket with her inside, then unexpectedly takes my other bag as well, I smile and nod again in thanks and he nods in return.

"See you three later at the feast, and good luck" he says, now leaving us, as we have to go another way.

When we get outside the three of us stick together, me walking between George and Fred, following where all the other first years are going to then find a giant man with a dark long messy hair in a brown coat.

"Come on then first years, to the boats!" he shouts, with this the three of us make our way to the boats,

"He must be Rubeus Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper here at hogwarts, Percy told me he's half giant and half muggle" says Fred, with this I look up curiously at this, so that must be why he is so big.

When we finally find a free boat at the edge of the lake we're next to, me, Fred and George get in, then as soon as everyone is seated, the boats seem to float by themselves towards where our destination must be with Hagrid in the lead.

"How will Percy get there?" I ask, looking at the two in question,

"He and the other older students get there by coaches. First years come by boats, dont know why, maybe to make it look more exciting" says Fred, with this I nod in understanding.

After a couple of minutes we finally make a turning and then I see the most beautiful sights I've ever seen in my life. A giant castle on high rocks all lit up from the inside.

"It's beautiful" I whisper,

"Welcome home" whispers George next to me, from this I smile at him as he does with me, then we look back at the castle.

When we got off the boats we all entered the castle, I couldnt help but let my eyes look all around us, memorizing everything.

Then finally when we got to the top of the stairs we see Proffessor McGonogall stood waiting for,

"Welcome first years, to the start of your first year here at Hogwarts. In a moment you will pass through these doors and we will have you put into your houses, but first I must tell you that these houses if you do not know are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and once put into these houses you cannot leave them, and while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now I will come back when we are ready for you, please remain here until I come to collect you" she says, then she spins round and leaves us.

But after she does leave, I begin to worry. What if I'm put in a place that isnt where Fred and George will be in? Them and Percy are the only ones who know what I can do, I want to be in their houses so that I can know some people and have someone there with me when I need to explain things to other people about my magic.

"Selene you ok?" asks George, looking at me worried,

"I'm afriad, what if we're in seperate houses? It will feel really weird and...scary to be on my own" I say, looking at him worriedly, feeling my heart pound in panic. From this he rubs my arm supportively,

"If this happens, this will give you a chance to make other friends too, and its not like we'll never see one another again, we'll probably see one another in class and outside as well" he says, at this I nod, though inside I'm still a little worried.

But then I listen to his words and know he's right, I can make other friends too, and it cant be too hard anyway, I made quick friends with Percy and Fred and George so it cant be that difficult.

Then McGonogall comes back,

"We're ready for you now, follow me" she says, then leading us towards the giant doors in front of us which open when she approaches them to then show us a giant room with four long rows of tables with other students with many foods and drinks on, and with a table at the end with what I can only guess is the teachers.

"This place is cool" says Fred, from this I nod in agreement,

When we reach the front of the steps that lead to the teachers table I see McGonogall standing beside a wooden stool with a long scroll in one hand and an odd looking hat in the other,

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Natalie Skreen" says McGonogall.

As she begins sorting people and surprising us when the hat actually talked, I begin to calm down a lot more from my earlier panic, yeah theres the possibility that I might not get into the same house as Fred, George and Percy, but that doesnt mean I can never see them again. And it will give me more oppertunities to meet new people and make more friends.

"Fredrick Weasley" says McGonogall, I have to resist from giggling when she uses his full name, he grins at this then nods at us before walking up the platform then sat on the stood, McGonogall then placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, another Weasley, I think we know where to put you...Griffindor!" yells the hat, from this I clap for him as many other people do and watch him go over to the Griffindor table where I see him sit beside Percy,

"George Weasley" says McGonogall,

"Good luck" I whisper, with this he squeezes my hand,

"You too" he whispers back, then lets go of my hand and goes to sits on the stool like what Fred just did,

"Aha! Another Weasley in the same year, better be...Griffindor" yells the hat, from this we all clap as he joins his brothers on the Griffindor table, me clapping harder smiling, glad he got to be with his brothers

"Selene Sheen" says McGonogall, with this I freeze, then taking a deep breath and exhaling, I then walk up to the platform, seeing at the corner of my eye, Proffessor Dumbledore looking at me curiously, but I dismiss the action, concentrating on whats happening now.

I sit down on the stool, now facing all the students and the houses in the whole of Hogwarts, I can spot George, Fred and Percy easily at their table and try to focus on the now.

I feel McGonogall place the sorting hat on my head, then a moment of silence,

"Mmm very difficult, didnt expect to see such a person as you. What with who's blood runs in your veins" says the sorting hat, from this I silently gasp, the sorting hat knows who my parents are?

'You have the need to feel accepted for what you are, and the courage within you grows stronger with each companion you gain. But is blood thicker then the soul?" says the sorting hat.

All I can look at right now is the table of Griffindor, where I somehow feel like thats my home, thats where I want to find a family within, like its the most important thing in the world.

"But you know where you want to be. Well...if your sure, better be...Griffindor!" yells the sorting hat, from this I smile widely, hearing people clap and as soon as McGonogall takes the hat off, I hurry over to the Griffindor table where I see George indicating the spot between him and Percy, I take it without hesitation, shaking people around me's hands already feeling much better, like I've found where I truly belong.


	7. Chapter 7

Selene POV

"See I told you we'll be alright" says Fred, all of us eating our dinner, I've never tried pumpkin juice before and was a little hesitant, but when I first tasted it I couldn't get enough of it.

"Do you think that maybe later on – tomorrow maybe – I could ask Professor Dumbledore for a word?" I ask, looking towards Percy in question,

"Your best asking Professor McGonogall first, she'll know if he's in any meetings and then can show you where to go to see him" he says, from this I nod in understanding,

"Why do you want to see professor Dumbledore Selene?" asks George, from this I look up at him in reply,

"The sorting hat knows who my parents are, when it was sorting me, it said he didn't expect me from my blood. So it must know, then maybe I could find them" I say, with this he nods with an encouraging smile, the lot of us continuing with our dinner which is absolutely delicious.

"Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed your dinner, now off to bed. Prefects will lead first years to their common rooms" says Professor Dumbledore.

From this we all stand up and us first years follow our prefects,

"Come alone first years, and keep an eye on the stairs they like to change" says our prefect, from this I look at him confused but silently go along with everyone else to follow the prefect.

As we begin to get higher, I look above and then notice that the stairs are in fact moving by themselves, changing from one floor to another.

But suddenly, as I'm about to step onto the first step of the stairs, I find there isnt a step there at all.

"Ahh!" I scream, as I begin to fall fowards, but before I go forward any further, arms wrap themselves round me and pull me back, I wrap my arms round the arms owners body, feeling myself shake from what just happened,

"You ok Selene?"

I look up to then find that it was George who saved me, I nod breathlessly and with this he brings me closer to him in a hig which I desperatly hold onto, feeling him rub my back comfortingly,

"Guess thats what he meant before about that they like to change, better keep our eyes on them from now on" says George, from this I nod in agreement.

We then see the stairs come back around and in front of us, I heistate at first but when George rubs my arm supportively, keeping one arm round me, keeping me to his side I go with him up the stairs,

"Thank you" I say, unable to look away from the stairs,

"Dont worry about it, I'll always be there to catch you" he says, from this I smile up at him which he smiles back at, then we both continue to follow the other first years to the Griffindor common room.

When we all finally left the staircases, we followed our prefect down some corridors until we stood in front of a portrait of a lady who was admittedly quite big but in an old fashioned dress,

"Password?" she asks, from this I blink in surprise, she talked? And moved?

"Cabot Dreconus" says our prefect, then with this the lady then nods and the portait swings open and reveals an empty doorway and as we follow inside we find ourselves in a very luxurious living room, it gives off a sense of warmth and comfort instantly, I cant look away, even the blazing fireplace is beautiful.

"Welcome to the Griffindor common room. Boys dormitories up these stairs and to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Your timetables will be on this table with your names on them in the morning" says the prefect, from this most of us nod in acknowledgement. It's only now I realise I'm still tucked into George's side with his arm round my waist, but really it feels nice, again giving me that sense of safety.

"Well I think honestly it wont be too bad hitting the sack early. Percy said that class' normally start at nine, so might as well get to sleep now" says George, with this I nod in agreement. Fred then in front of us leads the way up the stairway then finding two doors on the left and the right.

"We'll see you in the morning Selene, night" says Fred, then surprising me pulls me into a hug, I laugh at this and hug him back,

"Night Fred, see you in the morning" I say, then releasing me he then goes into the boys dormitories,

"Night Selene" says George, with this I nod and we go into a hug,

"Sleep well" he says, at this I nod,

"You too George" I say, then we release and then go into our seperate dormitories.

When I get inside I find myself one of the first couple of girls already in,

"Hi, my names Natalie" says Natalie, a girl with dark brown hair who's also dark skinned too (not being raceist, could't tell how else to say it.) She's already in some baby pink pyjamas and sat on her bed, from this I smile, remembering seeing her getting sorted earlier,

"I'm Selene, how do you know which beds who's?" I ask, looking around, trying to figure out which ones mine.

"Way I did it was look for my pet, she's a grey and white cat, Delaine" she says, with this I nod then begin to look around for Cleo, then finally I see her in her carry-basket beside a bed with luggage on the bed already.

"Hey Cleo" I say, also finding that I'm next to Natalie, from this I smile up at her as she does with me.

I look back down at Cleo and then open her carry-basket, bringing her out and placing her on the bed which she begins to walk round inspecting it.

"Cute kitty" says Natalie, from this I smile up at her, now seeing the grey and black cat on her lap that must be her Delaine,

"So is yours" I say, from this she smiles down at her Delaine, then I begin pulling out my own pyjamas and getting into them.

"Looking forward to your first lessons?" I ask, now sitting in my bed with Cleo climbing onto my lap,

"Definitly, so how do you know the three red heads?" she asks, looking at me curiously,

"The oldest one is Percy Weasley, I cant remember what year he's in but a couple of years older than us, the twins are Fred and George Weasley - their all brothers. I met them on the train because we shared compartments" I say, with this she smiles and nods,

"That George seems protective of you though, you two together or something?" she asks, smiling genuinely at me, from this I look down but feel my traiturous cheeks blush,

"No, we're only friends though I think best friends now, I'm really lucky to have them. I think he's just being brotherly becuase I'm an only child as far as I know and is trying to make me feel better" I say, with this she smiles and nods,

"If you dont mind me asking; are you an orphan? I've never heard of a family named Sheen" she says, looking at me curously. From this I nod but smile still, its an innocent question and I'll probably have to tell others this too.

"Well, I think its time for some shut eyes, busy day tommorow" she says, with this I nod in agreement, then lie down, letting Cleo lie down beside me on my other pillow in front of me. Letting my dreams flood my mind of tommorow.


	8. Chapter 8

George POV

I woke up at start I didn't know where I was until yesterday sunk in, I'm in hogwarts with my brothers and have met the most beautiful woman in the world, Selene.

I look at the side clock on my bed side table to see its eight in the morning. Sighing I climb out of bed and after a quick wash I get changed into my school robes, getting hold of my bag thats already packed for the day ahead, a few text books, a few quils, a couple of ink bottles and some parchement.

"Hey Fred wake up. Its eight man" I say, shaking Fred to wake him up from his sleep, after a minute he wakes up and nods then begins to get up, out of the two of us he gets more reluctant to leave the bed in the mornings so I have to wake him up.

I make my way downstairs into the common room, there surprised to see Selene already up looking at a sheet of parchment on the table with Cleo sat on the desk in front of her, already in her robes with her bag on the floor at her side and she's tied her hair in a low pony tail, showing off its brunette shine when the suns rays escape into the room from the windows.

"Morning" I say, making my appearance known as I walk over to her, she looks up and smiles at me,

"Our timetables are here" she says, from this I look through the papers to finally find mine and Freds, after a few minutes of comparing I find we're in the same class' as one another.

"Mine and Fred's are the same, lets see what you got" I say, looking at hers, from this she put her sheet next to mine and we begin to compare them.

"TheIr the same!" she says, smiling widely, I smile back, truly happy that I get to spend all year in the same class with this angel.

"Where's Fred?" she asks,

"Still getting ready, he likes to take his time in the mornings" I say, begining to stroke Cleo on her neck which causes her to purr,

"How come you havent got an animal George?" she asks, looking at me curiously,

"My family own an owl, so we decided to only have him, as well as Percy has Scabbers, we all share really, we're not that rich, so we use what we already have" I say, though frowning at the fact that many wizards and wizards have critisized our family for our way of life, we dont get a lot of money but enough so we get to keep the burrow and have food put on the table as well as for us kids to come to Hogwarts.

"You ok?" she asks, from this I smile and nod,

"Yeah, its just kind of annoying to not have the money you need. There are wizards in this world who think better of themselves just because thier rich or because thier pure bloods, so think they can take it out on us for being lower classed" I say, us both bow sitting on the settee next to one another, Cleo climbing onto Selene's lap and she begins to purr as Selene strokes her back,

"Whats a pure-blood?" she asks, looking up confused,

"Its a family where since its begining have been pure witches, you see theres whats been called a half-blood or what the pure bloods call a mud-blood, just becuase someone from thier family was a muggle - someone who couldnt use magic, yet the pure-bloods are a family who's never been with a muggle, keeping thier family pure wizard. They look down on us thinking we're traitors for associating with muggles. But with our family we're not very wealthy, and because our father works at the ministry his family are known for our lack of wealth, and so we're looked down on by the rich, even though we are what they would call pure bloods" I explain, with this she nods in understanding.

"I wonder what I am, I'm an orphan and I know I'm a witch but, we dont know who my family is so how can I tell what I am?" she asks, from this I smile at her reasuringly,

"It doesnt matter, thats what my family and others like us try to get others to believe, blood is just blood, it shouldnt matter who's pure blood and who isnt. Its we oursleves that make us who we are" I say, from this she smiles and nods.

"You know, you saying this, I dont think I will ask Dumbledore who my parents are, I am who I am, and whether I'm pure blood or not, I dont care. I'm me" she says, at this I smile widely at her,

"And thats the person we all love" I say, from this she smiles and then leans over to me and rests her head on my shoulder, from this I wrap my arm round her shoulders keeping her close and resting my head on hers, this position seems so normal for some reason, but I still like it all the same.

"Aww, thats so cute" says Fred from behind us, at this we jump and stand up, Selene just catching Cleo before she fell out of her lap.

"Jesus Fred make a sound to let us know your there next time" I say, from this he grins, his eyes going from me to Selene and back again.

From this I just roll my eyes at him, he's acting stupid, yeah I really like Selene but I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell her this in a hurry. I want to give it time, let us get to know one another more before revealing to her my feelings, and with any luck she'll return those feelings with my own.

"Come on then you two, we still have breakfast to get remember" says Selene, from this I nod as well as Fred and we then make our way out of the common room to the great hall for breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

George POV

When we finally got to the Great Hall I thought I was going to start drooling at from the looks of my brother and Selene, they dont look too far off from the same.

"Come on, lets get a seat so we can eat already" says Fred, leading the way.

"So what we got first, since you too have our timetables?" asks Fred, from eating his bacon sandwich, I look up my scrambled eggs to see Selene bringing her timetable out of her pocket to have a look, she herself is having a ham omellet.

"We have flying lessons with Madame Hooch first. Guess we may need to pick up our brooms before we get to class then" she says, with this we nod before getting back to our food,

"Morning you three" comes Percy's voice, who we then see sit in front of us,

"How did you sleep?" he asks, after getting a slice of toast and coating it in jam,

"It was good" I say shrugging while cutting some of my egg so it can fit into my mouth.

"We've got flying lessons next" says Fred before taking another bite, at this Percy nods in acknowledgement, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Then we have potions" says Selene with this the three of us look up at her in shock, damn I didnt expect to get stuck with Snape this early in the morning.

"Bad luck for you three" says Percy, though I dont miss the smirk he's trying to hide,

"So what do you have then Mr. perfect?" I ask, from this he grins at me whilst still muching on his toast,

"Charms then Transfiguation" he says, at this I roll my eyes in their sockets,

"Whats? –" But before Selene could say any more, I cover her mouth with my hand, preventing her from asking him anything to do with his lessons,

"Do not ask him anything Selene, I don't want to be falling asleep on my first flying lesson" says Fred, looking at us worriedly. From this I nod, then look at her, who I see is actually grinning, damn if she keeps this up I wont be able to look away at such a look, why did my hormones have to come so early? Oh yeah, because I've made friends with the most beautiful woman in the world that why.

"Please?" I say, looking at her with the best puppy-dog look I have that me and Fred use on mum to get out of trouble.

"Oh ok then" she says, with this I laugh as she join in as well as Fred and Percy.

"Well I'm stuffed, lets go and get our brooms" says Fred, from this I nod in agreement, and we all then begin to stand up and make our way to leave the Great Hall,

"Selene? What are you doing with that plate?" asks Percy, from this I look behind me to see Selene eith her plate in hand,

"Don't we have to wash up?" she asks, looking at Percy with an innocent glance,

"No, that's what the house – elves are for, don't worry you don't have to clean up after yourself" says Percy, with this she nods and then places the plates back on the table and follows me and Fred,

"I cant wait to start flying, Percy, Wood and Charlie are always rubbing it in our faces that they can fly and we cant because we're too young" I say, with this she laughs as we enter the common room.

After we've retrieved our brooms, we make our way to the grounds,

"Nice broom" says Fred, from this I look at Selene's broom to find it admittedly a good quality. Our are hand-me-downs from Charlie and Wood.

"Thanks, your are too" she says, smiling at us, from this I smile and continue on our way to our first lesson of the year.

When we arrived at the grounds, there were already other students there waiting in our year. But I knoticed this one guy who as soon as Selene came in view was looking at her in a way I didn't like at all.

Instinctively I walked next to her, taking hold of her hand, from this she looks up at me and smiled, I smile back at her, making sure to not let on what I saw with that guy, not wanting her to worry about something that can be dealt with. Like my dad told me and Fred, if we make friends we look out for one another, and like my promise to Selene, I will look out for her.

I made so that me and Fred were stood on either side of Selene, thankfully she didn't mind and didn't even seem to knotice the guy who is still looking at her in a way that makes me want to punch him.

I know what I'm feeling, its protectiveness, I wont let anything bad happen to Selene, I care too much to let anything like this guy seems to want to happen happen. I'll need to let Fred know about him just in case, it's a good thing this guys in Slytherin and not in our common room, otherwise we'd have trouble.

We all place our brooms on the ground at our side, me and Fred remembered that Percy had told us about this before weeks ago when we got our letters allowing us to go into Hogwarts.

Selene saw us doing this and did the same, I nod at her after she straightens up and she smiles back, looking to Fred as they begin to talk about wondering what we will be doing when Hooch gets here.

I look up at the guy who's been looking at Selene and finally catch his eye and then give him a warning glance, trying to tell him with my eyes not to even think about whatever he wants happening with him and Selene. He smirks at this then his eyes go back to Selene.

I look back to her and Fred then catch Fred's eye and when I do I look with my eyes in the direction of the guy, Fred looks in the direction I looked and must see the guy looking at Selene when he looks back at me suspiciously, I raise my eyebrow to him, then he nods, us both in our own way understanding what needs to be done. To watch him and make sure he doesn't go near Selene.

"Good afternoon class!" says Madame hooch as she walks in front of us,

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch!" we all say.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Lets get started, now place your right hand over your broom – unless your left-handed – and say 'up'" she says, at this we all nod then begin to do as she says.

"Up!" I say, then in an instant my broom flies up into my hand, I smile at this, then see that Fred has done the same, grinning at me as I do the same,

"Up!" says Selene, then as quick as mine, her broom lifts up in the air and into her hand, she smiles up at us as we smile back at her in our silent way of saying congratualations.

"Now as soon as you have hold of your broom this is what I want you to do, I want you to mount it, and when I blow my whistleI want you to reach up with them, hover for a moment, then reach back down and come back to the ground" says Madame Hooch, with this we all then mount our brooms, then as soon as hooch see's us all on our brooms she blows her whistle and I then reach upwards and within a second I'm in the air,

"Awesome" I say, seeing that I'm in the air,

"You can say that again bro" says Fred, when I look to my far right I see him already hovering on his broom, then I see Selene coming up, and when she's at our height she laughs in pleasure at being able to fly, I smile widely at this, I love the sound of her laugh and her smiling. Showing her happiness to us.

We then descend and land on the feet, but I instantly miss being in the air.

"Alright class, since your all well on the broom, we'll start to do some proper flying" says hooch, with this we all get back into the air, though me, Selene and Fred go higher enjoying the feeling. After being given some ssimple instructions on how to move and to go higher and to descend from a great height we're all instantly off around us, since Hooch instructed us to stay in the grounds area and not to wonder off.

I start chasing Fred for the fun of it, Selene watching while in hysterics of us acting silly, but we don't care, we're only havig fun. We never slipped no matter how quickly we needed to turn or anything it was great. Then we began to get closer to Selene,

"Get the traitor, she laughed at us!" I yell, from this Fred nods while laughing then we begin to chase Selene, and addmittedly she is a truly good flier for her first time, as good as me and Fred, so much so that we couldn't catch her once, I got close and Fred nearly got her too but she's too good on a broom.

"Damn George, we got to think up a better strategy" says Fred, at this I nod tryiing to figure out how to catch Selene who's a fair distance away, waiting for us to chase her again.

"Allow me" says a voice to left, but when I look I see someone fly in Selene's direction unbelievably fast, but then suddenly I notice his hair, its brown and in a green ribbon, then I remember him, he's the guy we saw looking at Selene,

"Fred!" I yell, he looks in alarm and we're both off, seeing him already begin to chase her, but unlike when we were chasing her for fun, she's flying away with fear in her eyes, trying to stay away from him. Hooch must have seen the guy chasing him and started whistling at him to stop.

"Samual lunt, you will stop this childish chase now!" she yells, but this Lunt guy isnt stopping, he's going fatser. Then unbelievably he hits her so hard after going to the side slightly and hitting her, she lost balance and fell.

With all my might I flew as fast as I could to her, then when i get beside her I wrap an arm around her and mange to get us to land safely, finding her unconcious, I lay he rfown on the ground,

"Madame hooch!" I yell, frm this she comes down, Fred already beside me after he came down not long after me and Selene did. I rest her head in my lap, I hope to od she's alright, or else I'll kill that Lunt guy, he'll pay for this!

"Oh dear, we'll need to get her to the hospital wing, do you two know the way?" asks hooch, from this we nod, having passed it on our way out here.

"I'll send McGonogall to you as soon as I can and she'll join you shortly, best get going quickly" she says, from this me and Fred nod, but I manage to pick Selene up in my arms in what dad would call bridal-style and me and Fred make our way inside, leaving our brooms lent up against the wall outside to be collected.

"That bastard, how dare he hurt her" I say, as we make our way to the hospital wing,

"Lets just hope that Madamme Pomfrey can help her. He must have hit her really hard to do this to her" says Fred, from this I nod in agreement. The both of us continue our way to the hospital, hoping that Selene will be ok.


	10. Chapter 10

George POV

When we finally got to the hospital wing, Fred went to Madame Pomfreys office to get her, while I carried Selene to a hospital bed near the end. I carefully laid her down, making sure she was lying comfortably.

She looks like she's asleep, dreaming peacefully. If I ever see that Lunt guy again I'll make sure he's limping for the rest of the school year.

"My goodness, what happened?" asks a woman in a nurses uniform who I see coming over with Fred by her side, I can only presume this is Madame Pomfrey.

"This guy in our flying class knocked her off her broom, George caught her before she could hit the ground but she's been like this ever since" explains Fred, from this she comes over to Selene and starts to look her over.

I walk over to Fred to give Madame Pomfrey privacy and to speak with Fred.

"Why would that Lent guy hit Selene? And why did it have such an affect on her? I don't think he hit her that hard" said Fred, from this I nod in agreement,

"Maybe its from shock" I say, without looking away from Selene, though out of the corner of my eye I see Fred shrug in reply.

"Mr. Weasleys?" comes professor McGonogall's voice; we both look in time to see her come into the hospital wing.

But when she spots Selene she stops for a second and then goes over to her by the bed,

"This being from Mr Lunt's actions in class?" asks professor McGonogall, looking at us in question, from this we nod,

"Perhaps you should use something to wake her from inner shock Madame Pomfrey, she doesn't seem to be physically hurt" she says, at this Madame Pomfrey nods in agreement and then walks back to her office presumably to get something for Selene.

"Madame Hooch informed me that it was you who saved her from falling Mr Weasley" says professor McGonogall looking at me directly, from this I nod in answer,

"That was very brave of you, twenty points to Griffindor" she says, at this I smile in thanks,

"I never want for her to be hurt Proffessor, she's our friend and we care for her" I say, from this she smiles and nods.

Madame Pomfrey came back in and then began giving Selene something from in a bottle, I helped bring her head forward to help her swallow the stuff, being gentle to not hold her too hard. Its as I'm holding her that I feel her hairs texture again, that smooth silken feel to it makes me want to gasp in astonishment.

"Will she be ok?" I ask, after resting her head back on the pillow when we know she's finished drinking the potion, looking at Madame Pomfrey in question,

"She should be fine, perhaps her fall scared her so and she fainted, it happens often" she says, at this I nod in understanding.

"George"

I look down expecting Selene to be finally awake, but am then surprised to find that she is still asleep. She's dreaming about me?

"I think we know who Selene likes then" says Fred, I cant help but smile at this with my eyes still on Selene.

I wonder if she does like me. Would I ever be able to tell her the feelings I'm beginning to feel towards her.

After a few minutes, and Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonogall had already left me and Fred with Selene who's still asleep.

"So…When you going to tell her?" Fred suddenly asks, I look up at him on the other side of Selene's bed in confusion,

"Tell her what?" I ask, though I get the feeling I already know what he's on about,

"That you like her" he says likes it's the simplest thing in the world.

"I…I dunno know Fred, I like her – a lot – but how can I tell her when we only just met yesterday?" I ask, looking at him hoping he may have an answer.

"Tell her when the times right, maybe your right it may be a bit too soon, maybe you could somehow show that you like her, a little at a time, then she might tell you that she likes you, and then you two can be together and I might then one day get a new sister" he says, from this I look at him wide-eyed from what he said at the end. I cant help but admit that the idea is certainly appealing. But I cant get ahead of myself.

"I'll do that then" I say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry haven't updated in a while but been busy with life (like everyone else right? lol)**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

George POV

Selene didn't wake up the day she was hit by that guy in our first flying lesson. That was yesterday and all night i was tossing and turning worrying about her and hoping to god that she would be alright, a couple of times i thought about going to the hospital wing to check on her and on one time I actually did to find her fine and sleeping like the angel she is.

This morning I woke up and had a quick shower before collecting ma school bag with everything in and with Fred by my side giving me a supportive smile which I nodded at we begun the day ahead of us, this including Charms with professor Flitwick and a lesson with Snape. At the end of every lesson i asked the professors for work for Selene if she woke up so I can keep it for her to do when she wakes up, though thankfully its not a lot.

"Come on my moping brother, lets go see your girlfriend" says Fred, after we put our bags in the common room after finishing the last class of the day with professor McGonagall in Transfiguration.

"She's not my girlfriend," I say as we continue down the staircase,

"But you want her to be" he says with a big grin on his face,

"Keep your voice down will ya! I say, not wanting Selene to possibly hear us.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything" he says, at this I nod in acknowledgement, now seeing the doors to the hospital wing ahead of us.

"You ready Romeo?" asks Fred, from this I glare at him then finally we enter the hospital ing, and to my surprise I see Selene sitting up in her bed eating something that looks like a sandwich.

When she see's us approach she makes a giant smile that in my opinion is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, she truly does look like an angel.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" she asks, putting her plate away on the table beside her hospital bedding,

"Class, which by the way you have a lot of work to catch up on" says Fred, with this she nodded,

"How you feeling?" I ask, from this she smiles,

"I feel great to be honest, no pain or anything. But I don't know what happened after I fell when that guy hit into me" she says, looking at us confused,

"Well George here caught you and then landed you both safely, only thing is you were out cold for some reason. Madame Pomfrey said that you might have fainted" said Fred, with this she nods after listening. But then suddenly she get out of bed and runs to me then wrapping her arms round my waist, by instinct I wrap my arms round her, just feeling that instinct to keep her safe like this.

"Thank you George I owe you big time" she says, smiling up at me, with this I smile at her from this,

"Your going to regret saying that, I'm gunna bide my time thinking of something you could do to make it up to me" I say, from this she giggles and nods in acknowledgement.

"So can I leave now PLEASE! I do not like hospitals and I've been so bored" she says begging me with those

"I'll go ask Madame Pomfrey" says Fred, with that he leaves the room. When I look back at Selene its only then I realize that she's in her pjs, short pajama bottoms with a small short sleeved pajama top, all this in a silvery grey colour.

But I cant help but think she looks gorgeous, and really cute too.

"What?" she asks, seeing me looking at her now, with this I smile at her innocently,

"Your look so cute in your pyjamies" I say, with this she looks at me in horror before ducking her head and I can see a giant blush creeping through her cheeks.

"Don't say that, I'm not cute" she says, with the most cutest pout I've ever seen, even my little sister Ginny couldn't match that pout.

"Aww you look even cuter when you pout" I say, from this she frowns and cross' her arms over her chest. I can't help but laugh a bit at this, then I see her laughing too.

"Hey guys, Madame Pomfrey said you can leave Selene, and what did I miss since you two seem to be laughing your heads off for some reason" says Fred when he reappears from Madame Pomfrey's office.

"George is teasing me about my pyjamas" says Selene, with this I smile miscieviously, then quickly pull her into a hug which causes her to squeal and then laugh at later.

"Come on, you'd better get dressed, then we can bring you to the common room so we can show you what work you need to do" I say, with this she smiles and nods. Both me and Fred look away even when the curtain around her bed is pulled, we still give her, her privacy for changing into her school robes.

"Done" she says after a while, with this we both look to see her dressed in her school robes with her hair still loose down her back.

"Come on then, you have a lot of work to catch up with" I say, with this she nods and between us we lead her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What happend to him?" she suddenly asks as we're still climbing the grand staircase to the common room, from this both me and Fred look at her confusedly,

"The guy who hit me off my broom" she says, from this I look to Fred and he also nods in agreement, she deserves to know.

"He's been expelled, Madame Hooch comented on his behaviour being violent and explained what happened to Dumbledore and Proffessor McGonogall, and they agrred that his actions seemed to want to hurt you...or worse. So they expelled him from Hogwarts and sent him to another school" says Fred, from this she nods in acknowledgement.

After this we fianlly get to the common room and we bring Selene to the table with settees on either side near the fireplace where we left our school bags with our own work and Selenes inside.

"Ok, i think Charms next" I say, looking at Selene beside me, seeing Fred sat on the floor with us.


	12. Chapter 12

Selene POV

"Ok its official, I'm scared of him" I say, walking out of potions with Fred and George by either my sides. I swear to god that proffessor Snape wants to scare everyone out of Hogwarts.

"Dont worry, he may be scary but at least we all know the reason why" says Fred, from this I look up at him with curiosity as to why he proffessor Snape is the way he is.

"Why?" I ask,

"Well he's the head of Slytherin house, who wouldnt be a bit grumpy?" says Fred, from this we laugh as we exit from the dungeons.

"OK so whats next?" I ask, looking at either of them in question. But when I ask they look a little disturbed,

"Flying" says George, from this I smile at them gently,

"Guys its ok - really. That jerk is gone. So lets enjoy our lesson ok?" I say, with this they smile and nod in agreement as we make our way outside, but we got to the broom closet to get our brooms out of.

"Alright everyone, for today we will resume our lesson yesterday, though I hope that today we wont have any accidents happening. And then later on we can do some activities in the air" says Madame Hooch after everyone was present in the grounds. We all nodded at this, then with her nod of apporoval we were all up in the air.

I cant help but smile when I'm up here, yeah what happened yesterday was bad - really bad - but right now that idiot isnt here and cant hurt me.

I look to my right and see George and Fred already in the air, I grin after getting a good idea then fly over to them,

"Hey guys guess what?" I say, from this they look up at me in response,

"What?" they ask at the same time,

"I dont think you can catch me" I say, then instantly flying away from them,

"Oh no she did not" I hear behind me, and I dont need to look behind me to know that thier flying after me. I laugh while flying around dodging them, they were close a lot of times but never got to me, I'm surprisingly very good at dodging them and making quick turns. I even surprised them by dropping on purpose, I know that was extremely risky and could have had really bad conciquences but I somehow knew I could do it, so I did. And i succeded in catching my broom and flying off, leaving them with open mouths looking at me in shock which I laughed at.

"Told you you cant catch me" I say grinning at them. From this they sighed and nodded beside me after Madame Hooch called us back, though all of us hovering over her in the air.

"We're going to be playing a semi game of Quiddich, I want to see where your skills are whether it be keeper, chasers, beaters or seeker. Now then, who would like to be the chasers for this game? We'll need two volunteers" asks Madame Hooch, from this George and Fred raise their hands, with this Madame Hooch throws two wooden bats at them which they catch, with their free hands. (Yeah the show offs are doing this now because they found out earlier that they could and think its extremely cool.)

"Very good Mr Weasleys. Your jobs are to hit the bludgers away from your team mates, and you are also allowed to aim the bludgers at the offending teams players" says Madame Hooch,

"Alright!" they yell, I smile at this, they will definitly like this.

"How about some chasers? We need three" she asks, from this I see a boy and then a girl raise thier hands, then figuring that it could be fun I raise my hand too.

"Alright Mr Senet, Miss Bell and Miss Steen, what you three need to do is get the quaffle through one of those three hoops to gain points for your team" she says, with this we nod,

"Now then we need a keeper" says Madame Hooch, from this another guy who looked kind of admittedly well built form raised his arm,

"Very good Mr Wood, your job is to make sure the opposing team doesnt get the quaffle through the hoops your to guard" she says, at this he nods in reply, I see him look up at me and smile, I smile back, he seems nice.

"And fianlly we need a seeker" she says, from this a girl at my right side raises her hand,

"Good Miss Johnson, your job is to look for and catch the golden snitch before the other teams seeker does, the first to catch it wins" says Madame Hooch, from this the girl nods.

After a few minutes Madam Hooch brings out a wooden trunk which I can see is moving, or shaking would be accurate. She opens it and i can a giant ball in the centre, she picks it up and unexpectedly throws it up at me, but surprising myself I catch it.

"Very good miss Steen. Now remember you three chasers, you need to get that ball through your hoop and away from the apposing team" says Madame Hooch, with this we nod, then we all smile at one another, I smile inwardly knowing I made some more friends.

"Wood your to stay at your post at your hoops to depend them, use any tatctic you think will prevent the quaffle from going through the hoops" she says, at this he nods.

"And now Miss Johnson, the golden snitch, I'll release it after we pick your apposing team and your job will be to catch it before the other teams seeker does, got it?" she asks, with this she nods.

After a minute she walks over to the other people in our class to make up thier team.

"This is going to be so cool!" says Fred, with this George nods as they hit thier bats with each others grinning.

"Their certainly excited" says the girl beside me, I smile at this and nod.

"I dont think theres anything that they cant make out to be entertaining" I say, from this she smiles and nods,

"I'm Angleina Johnson" she says, from this I shake her hand after getting our balances with just one hand on our brooms,

"Selene Steen" I say, from this she nods while still smiling.

I think this day is getting better by the second.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred POV

"That was brilliant" I say after we've finished our flying lesson. I loved being a beater, me and my brother rocked!

"That was great" says George, as the three of us put our brooms away in the cupboard, we've already changed out of our flying uniform and into our school robes.

"It was so much fun" says Selene, who I have to admit was brilliant at being a chaser, anyone could tell she loved the speed and the thrill of the game.

"I hope we get to do that again" she says, at this we both nod in agreement.

"So whats next?" I ask, looking at George and Selene in question since they have our timetables and my dear brother hasnt shown me ours.

"Potions" says George, as soon as he says this my good mood goes down. I hate potions, we've only had a couple of lessons with proffesor Snape and I already hate it.

"Did you finsih the work he set you Selene?" asks George,I see him looking at her in question, lets hope she did, toherwsise I get the feeling she's going to be in big trouble.

"Yeah I finished it, thanks for the help by the way" she says, referring to last night when we helped her finish her work that she needed to catch up on. Though when we got to Snapes work I'd pretty much fallen asleep.

"So how scary is Proffesor Snape?" she asks as we enter the dungeons to go to potions,

"Well..." but as soon as George was about to say something the door to Snapes classroom opens and out walks the professor himself, as scary as the first day we met him. Cold dark eyes, jet-black greasy looking hair and black clothing.

"Inside" he says, without a word we all file in as he holds the door, learing at us as we pass.

"I see that Miss Sheen has finally decided to grace us with her presence" says Snape. As me and Selene bring her over to our table, we made sure the first day to leave a seat for her when she heals.

"Proffesor Dumbledore and Proffessor McGonogall have explained the reason for your absense these few days, but if you have not attended to the work that I have set everyone with, dont think I will have any sympahthy" says Proffesor Snape, but when he comes to our table and see's her parchments of work that she must have finished last night he without a word takes the parchement to his desk.

"I expect that everyone else has finished their work I sent yesterday" he says, from this we all bring our work out from our bags.

"I will collect them at the end of the lesson. I do so hope that you have all finished your work. If Miss Sheen found time after her time in the hospital wing to finish the work I set to you all, then you have as well" he says.

We ended up having a quiet lesson after his rant. He only asked us to copy work from textbooks onto parchement, he said something about it helping us remember ingredients to the potions we're studying. But it doesnt help me at all.

"Ok guys you were right, he is scary, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise everytime he spoke or was near our table" says Selene after we've left the dungeons, and she does in fact look scared. I dont blame her, I'm sure there were a few people wimpering in class.

"Dont worry hun, we'll keep the big -bad - scary proffesor Snape away from you" says George as he wraps his arm round her shoulder where she then goes to his side.

"Yay, I'm safe" she says with a grin.

"You'll always be safe with me" he says smiling down at her, from this she smiles back at him. I swear I can see a blush on her cheeks.

He is so bloody obvious! I wouldnt be surprised if Selene already knew that he has feelings for her.

I have got to either talk to him about making it a bit less obvious or send a letter to dad...mmm tell dad, now theres an interesting thought.


	14. Chapter 14

George POV

"You did what?" I yell at Fred, we're in the Gryffindor common room alone. Selene said she was going to go to the library with Angeline from today's flying lesson to get some books for Snape's homework.

But good old Fred just told me he sent a letter to dad telling him I like Selene and that I need some tips! What the hell was he thinking?

"Look George you are doing a crap job at hiding the fact that you like-like Selene. So much that I bet she's even on to you. So I decided to ask dad to give you some advice on how to hide your feelings for her until the time is right for you to reveal that your head over heels in love with her" he says.

From this I roll my eyes in their sockets, I can't believe he said this dad, but at the same time I'm kind of grateful, from what he's just said I must be getting bad at hiding my feelings for Selene if there that obvious to Fred – Damn what if she already knows?

"What if she already knows?" I ask, looking at Fred with worry in my eyes,

"Then we'll see what happens, but look just keep up with the friendly attitude for now and we'll see what dad says, then we'll play by ear ok?" he asks, from this I nod in agreement.

But I suddenly look to my left where the portrait of the Gryffindor Fat Lady is, just to see it close. Who was just there?

Selene POV

Oh my god. Did I hear correctly? Surely their just kidding right?

Did George just admit that he…likes me? As in like-likes me? Like in a way that a boyfriend likes his girlfriend?

I was only on my back into the Gryffindor common room when I heard Fred and George talking, but I never imagined the topic of their conversation was of George's feelings for me.

"Sounds like you have an admirer sweetheart"

From this I look up to see that the Fat Lady was the one to speak just then,

"Do you really think so?" I ask, looking at her curiously, from this she smiles

"That boy from what I've seen can't keep his eyes off you child, you're a very beautiful young lady" she says, from this I smile while feeling a blush come onto my cheeks,

"What do you think I should do? I mean after hearing what he just said, what should I do?" I ask, looking at her eagerly for advice,

"Well what I think you should do is pretend you didn't hear him, he'll feel incredibly embarrassed if you told him you heard what he said. I think you should continue with how you've been, but with a little tint of emotion from you, try and show in a very secretive way that you like him in that way too – but not too secretive so that he can figure it out as well. And since he's probably about to get advice from his father, he might do something similar knowing that Arthur Weasley" she says, at this I smile and nod,

"Thank you for this advice" I say, smiling thankfully at her, from this she smiles in return,

"Any time you need some help dear I'll always be here to talk to" she says, at this I smile again an d nod, then slowly after taking in a deep breath I walk into the Common room.

"Hey Selene!" yells Fred, from this I jump in surprise, causing him to laugh,

"Sorry hun, you looked like you were caught for stealing something" he says, with this I smile and nod then walk over to them where their sat by the fire like we are usually,

"Got any good resources in the library Selene?" asks George, I look up to see him looking at me innocently, I swear if he kept that look on him and asked me I would probably spill my guts out and tell him I heard everything he told me.

"It was good, and I finished the homework too" I say, at this they nod, but I can see that look in their eyes, that clearly shows guilty,

"You haven't finished your homework have you?" I ask, but I don't need an answer, though they still nod in answer,

"And you want to copy some of my notes?" I say, from this Fred looks up,

"Well not copy them, make some of them look like the right answers but make sure there are other questions that we didn't get right to make it look more believable" he says, at this I grin, their real masterminds,

"I dunno…" I say, but then suddenly they both pull THE face, and with both of them doing its worse,

"Oh no, not those faces, you know I can't resist that look" I say, trying to look away, their faces are just so innocent and cute and funny and…lord there's no way I can win this battle,

"Alright fine! You can" I say, and then suddenly I'm being tackled by them both,

"Thank you! Your our life saver!" they both say, which just gets me to laugh,

"Fred, she's laughing at us" says George, but before I can stop them they begin tickling me again, causing me to scream in laughter.

"Say the words we want to hear Selene!" says George,

"No! Never!" I shout – half – laugh, but the tickling just gets worse,

"Alright – Alright! The Weasley Twins are the best!" I scream, and just like that they stopped,

"That's what we wanted to hear" says Fred,

"And its just so true too" says George, which I giggle at, now sitting up straight on the settee, Fred goes over to the other settee, George however sits on the floor in front of my settee leaning against my settee.

I love my life


	15. Chapter 15

George POV

"And so that's how you transfigure a mere pen into a pocket watch" says professor McGonagall, with this we all write this down on our parchments,

"Very handy" says Fred, with this I nod in agreement,

"Now then, tonight I want you to practice this spell and tomorrow I shall test you. That will be all for today" she says, at this we all then begin to pack our things away,

"And don't forget to let your heads of houses know if you are going home or not for Christmas" says McGonagall, from this I roll my eyes in annoyance, I forgot about Christmas holiday. We've been in Hogwarts for so long that I forgot that it's nearly Christmas.

As we make our way out of the classroom I spot the look that's on Selene's face, and it certainly isn't a happy one.

"Selene? Are you alright?" I ask, walking up to her as Fred walks on her other side, him too looking at her worriedly,

"Christmas, I…have to stay at Hogwarts. On my own" she says, from this I look at her startled, damn I completely forgot that she lived at an orphanage.

"Maybe we could work something out" says Fred, shrugging; I look forwards thinking as we make our way to the Great hall to have dinner after dropping off our bags.

"Hang on, what if we ask mum and dad if she can come home with us?" I ask, looking at Fred questioningly, from this he raises his eyebrows from my idea,

"Wait, guys I don't want to impose on your family and home" she says, looking at us, but we both shrug it off,

"No way, we're not leaving you here, and I'm sure the family would like to meet you, after all we've told them enough about you that they'll probably know all that we know" says Fred, from this she giggles,

"You two talk about me that much?" she says, looking at us,

"One of us more than the other" murmurs Fred, but I look down when he says this, not knowing if she heard or not but my cheeks are already blushing.

"How about this? We send a letter to mum and dad and see if it's alright with them, and then when we get an answer we can ask Dumbledore if it's alright that you come" says Fred, from this she looks down in thought, I take a bite of my steak pudding watching her,

"If they say it's alright…" she says , looking at us, with this we both smile and nod, man I hope mum and dad – and Dumbledore – say that she can, this way it could be a very interesting Christmas.

"I'll go up to the owlry now and send them a letter before they shut the doors" says Fred, from this I nod in agreement, and watch as he leaves the Great Hall.

"George? Are you sure it would be alright, me staying with your family? I mean what if they don't like me?" asks Selene, from this I look at her confused, then smile at her reassuringly,

"Selene there isn't a person in the world who couldn't like you. Your great and the family will love you" I say, with this she smiles and nods slightly.

"Give yourself some credit Selene, you really are a great person, me and Fred have known you for a couple of months now and your bloody brilliant" I say, from this she smiles at me and ducks her head down, but I saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks George. I really hope I get to come and meet your family for Christmas" she says, with this I smile and nod in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Selene POV

George and I were in the Gryffindor common room studying for professor Sprouts class tomorrow,

"So, what did you get for question seven?" asks George, from this I look down at him, since he wanted to sit on the floor below my feet while I'm on the settee.

"Emm, venomous tentacula" I say, with this he looks up confused and looks at my parchment, probably making sure,

"Are you sure? Where did you get that answer from?" he asks, with this I grin,

"From the library" I say, with this he rolls his eyes in sockets and puts the answer on his parchment.

"Man I need a break from all this" he says, putting the parchment down on the table in front of us, I nod in agreement, being at his for nearly an hour.

"Want a sweet?" he asks, showing me a bag of sweets,

"Weren't those from the train?" I ask, looking at him confusedly, I'm sure he had those exact sweets on the train ride here.

"Yep" he says, from this I laugh, and then take a snake out the bag to chew on.

"Hey guys!"

From this both George and I look up to find Fred coming into the common room with a letter in his hands,

"Is that from mum and dad?" asks George, from this I look at Fred anxiously, are they letting me stay? Will I have somewhere to go for Christmas? Or will I have to stay at Hogwarts on my own?

"They've said…that Selene can't come" he says, from this I look down, they probably haven't got the room for me or want the occasion to just be with family or something.

"Well…there's always next year" says George, who pulls me down to the floor beside me bringing his arm around my shoulder, I nod in agreement,

But then suddenly Fred bursts out laughing, both me and George looking up in surprise,

"Guys I'm sorry- I didn't know I was that good of an actor haha! No they've said she is more than welcome to join us for Christmas" he says, at this I look at him shocked, I can go to theirs?

"Really? It's not too much of a trouble is it?" I ask, from this he smiles and shakes his head,

"The more the merrier is what mum always says" says George, from this I smile and hug him.

"Now all we need to do is ask Dumbledore if you're alright to come for Christmas" says Fred, from this I nod in agreement.

"May as well go now then, I think Dumbledore should be in his office right about now anyway" says George, from this I nod in agreement, and then we make our way out of the common room and to professor Dumbledore's office entrance.

"So…do any of you know the password?" I ask, as we're stood in front of the statue where Dumbledore's office is.

"I have no idea" says George,

"Can I help you three?" comes Professor McGonagall's voice, from this we turn to see her looking at us curiously,

"We want to see if Professor Dumbledore is in his office, we want to speak to him about something" says George, with this she smiles and nods, then she stands in front of the statue,

"Acid Pops" says Professor McGonagall, with this the statue suddenly began to twirl round going upwards, making a spiral stairway in its place leading upwards,

"Follow me" she says, and with this we follow her up the spiral stairway until we found ourselves in front of a wooden door,

"Wait here please" says Professor McGonagall, as she goes into the office, leaving us behind.

"I hope he lets you come Selene, it would be so much fun at the Burrow, and introducing you to our family" says Fred, from this I nod in agreement, hoping also I can go.

We wait for a total of about ten minutes until professor McGonagall came back out,

"Professor Dumbledore will see you now" she says, with this we nod in thanks then go into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr Weasleys and Miss Steen. How may I help you three?" he asks, as we sit down in the chairs he summoned for them to sit on.

"Well professor, we learned that Selene would be alone during Christmas. And well, we asked our parent's permission beforehand of course. But we need your permission first" says George, from this he nods in understanding.

"You are asking my permission to allow Miss Steen to leave for Christmas to the Weasley Burrow if I am not correct?" he asks, from this the three of us nod in answer,

"I believe I will need your parents' permission, so that we know that it is truly alright for Miss Steen to go with you to your home" he says, from this we nod and he then goes to the fireplace,

"You three please stay here while I go and get your mother, I believe your father will be busy at work at the moment" says Dumbledore, from this we nod in acknowledgement.

Then after he uses some floo powder, he leaves with the words,

"The Weasley Burrow"

"And now we wait" says Fred, with this both me and George nod in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

Fred POV

I think we may have been waiting for professor Dumbledore for about five minutes before he suddenly appeared in the fireplace and a few seconds after he stepped out of it mum came out.

"Hello you two" she says, coming over to me and George and bringing us into a hug.

When we come out of the hug, she then looks to Selene who's stood with her hands together; yeah she's definitely shy of mum.

"And who's this beautiful girl here?" asks mum, who I see smiling at Selene who smiles back but shyly,

"This is Selene mum, the girl we've been telling you about in our letters" says George, who I see walks over to Selene's side, I do the same,

"They wish to ask your permission if Miss Steen may join you and your family for Christmas Mrs Weasley" says Dumbledore, from this mum looks to Dumbledore behind her at his desk,

"Professor I gave my approval to my sons in the letter. She is indeed more than welcome to join us for Christmas, I wouldn't want her to be on her own on a holiday, from what I've heard she has had far too many of those" she says, from this I smile, my mums the greatest and kindest person you could ever meet.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" says Selene, from this mom smiles at her,

"Call me Molly honey, I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of our family" she says, then coming over and bringing her into a hug. We see Selene freeze for a second but then she hugs mum back.

"Well professor, thank you for allowing me to meet Selene" says mum, with this the professor nods and then shows mum to the fireplace to take her home.

"I look forward to seeing you soon Selene" says mum before she leaves while waving at us, which we wave back at and then watch as she leaves through floo powder.

"There you go Miss Steen, I'm sure you'll have a pleasant stay at the Weasley home this year" says professor Dumbledore who smiles gently at her, from this she smiles and nods in agreement.

Then after this we then leave the office and walk down the corridors on our way to our common room.

"Hey! You three!"

From this we turn round to then see a Slytherin prefect coming over to us.

"Do you realise what time it is?" he asks looking at us sternly, but you can't miss the dark grin he has on.

I see George look at the time on his watch and then his eyes widen in surprise, I'm guessing we were with Dumbledore longer than we thought.

"We were just with Professor Dumbledore, he wanted a word with us" says Selene, from this the prefect then looks to her and then after a few minutes he nods stiffly,

"Well get to your common room before any others find you out after hours. And don't let me catch you out at this time without a note from the professor" he says, then surprising he walks away.

When he's out of hearing range and turned a corner out of sight I look to Selene,

"What the hell? Why did that Slytherin just let us go like that, I was sure we were about to get a detention or something" I say, looking at them both shocked, the Slytherin's are never nice to anyone but their own house.

"A few powers of persuasion Fred, the perks of being a girl" she says grinning, from this I stare at her in shock for a few minutes then begin laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant" I say, now with the three of us walking to the common room. But what makes me laugh the most is the look on Georges face, one of utmost jealousy.

"Well we only have a couple of weeks left of school before Christmas holidays, we might as well finish off as much work as we can" says George, from this I nod in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

George POV

It's been two weeks now, and we're finally ready to get to the Burrow with Selene, I'm really looking forward to this Christmas break. It's certainly going to be interesting with bringing Selene with us.

Me and Fred are waiting in the common room for Selene with our bags at our sides,

"Look, either you're going up or I will" says Fred, from this I roll my eyes in their sockets, though i will admit she is taking a long time.

Though when I look to Fred again I realise he's being serious,

"Alright - alright I'm going" I say, now making my way up to the girl's dormitories to see where Selene is.

Though when I come in I see her sitting on a bed with a bag at her side on the bed,

"Selene?" I say, from this she looks behind her shoulder at me in surprise, but then looks away, though I saw those tears running down her cheeks,

"Selene what's wrong?" I ask, walking over to her side,

"I'm afraid George, what if I do something wrong or your family don't like me or...something happens. Something always happens that makes the good things in my life go away" she cries, from this I bring her into my arms and she comes into them willingly.

"Selene, if anything happens, then we'll sort it out. And there's no way on earth our family won't like about you, I mean what could they _NOT_ like about you? Your great" I say, with this she smiles up at me and then silently nods. With this we then get up after she blows her nose and cleans her face of tears in the girl's bathroom.

Then finally after we were ready we got her bags and met Fred down in the common room and then after we all had our bags we made our way to the entrance doors of the castle.

"Christmas, please –please! Make my wishes come true" says Fred, making me and Selene, as well as others around us laugh as we got on the carriages to make our way to the train.

Whilst on the carriage ride though both me and Fred were sat on either side of Selene holding her hands, knowing that she'll probably still be nervous.

When we got off the carriage after a half an hour ride, though with very beautiful sights with the place being covered with snow, this both me and Fred saw that Selene liked the view too.

"Well come on then, let's get on that train" says Fred, as we're now off the carriages and making our way to the train,

"Hey Selene!"

From this we look behind us to see Angelina Johnson hurrying over to us with her bags,

"Hey Ang" says Selene smiling at her as she approaches us,

"Hey, I wanted to wish you guys a merry Christmas before we leave" she says, from this we all smile and nods,

"Have a good Christmas as well Ang" says Selene, then with this Angelina nods and waves whilst walking away until she's got on the train.

"Hey you three! Are you coming home for Christmas or are you staying out here in the cold?" says Percy who we see on the train door, from this we hurry over to him and board the train with him just in time before the train begins to set off.

"That was close" I say as the four of us settle into a compartment, the train now taking us on our way back to London.

Beside me Selene is climbing on the seat to pull Cleo down from her cage, but struggling as she isn't high enough.

I quietly shuffle closer to her and then lift her up by her waist, hearing her yelp at first in surprise then after realising that I'm helping her reach for Cleo she then helps Cleo out of the cage who was at the door of her cage wanting to get out.

After she has Cleo in her arms I then bring Selene down and onto my lap, though when doing this I blush silently and hide it by putting my head behind hers.

"Thanks George" says Selene, who looks at me with a shy smile which I return with my own,

"I always knew George had a soft spot for her" whispers Percy to Fred who laughs though covers his mouth so me and Selene can't hear, but I did the lunatics.

Suddenly I laugh out loud from feeling something touch my sensitive spot, and when I look I find Cleo's tail tickling me there, but then suddenly Selene is tickling me in the exact same space,

"Stop! Stop Selene please!" I scream, trying to stop her but she won't.

As quickly as possible I grab hold of her and begin tickling her back, now finding that I'm tickling her in her sensitive spot.

Pay-back time!

"George! Stop please! Stop!" she screams,

"Stop him! He's attacking our princess!" yells Fred who then attacks me as well as Percy.

I then find myself being pulled off Selene and being held by Fred and Percy,

"What shall we do with him your highness?" asks Fred, from this I see Selene looking at us with an expression that looks like she's trying to hold back her laughter,

"I think…we should make an example of him. Perhaps a near-death experience from laughter?" she asks, from this I look at her with what I can only guess is an expression that's making me look liie a goldfish with my mouth open the way it is now.

"Yes your majesty" says Percy, then suddenly I'm being attacked, tickle-style.

"!"


	19. Chapter 19

Fred POV

The train ride to the station was very amusing, especially with the George incident. Selene is really excited about meeting the rest of our family and seeing our home.

"Hey Selene? Want another chocolate frog?" asks Percy, from this she shakes her head no, but then again with all the sweets we've been having I'm surprised she hasn't burst.

Suddenly we hear the train hoot. Then all of us look out the window seeing that we're approaching the station now,

"Awesome we here!" says George, I look to him with a great smile on, then finding Selene smiling too, but I can still see the little bit of worry in her eyes.

I guess George must have seen this because he takes a hold of her hand which she looks up at him for and they smile at one another.

I see we begin to stop now, and then I begin seeing the parents and other people on the station waiting for their kids.

"Everyone off the train! Come on everybody time to get off!" yells the head boy coming around the compartments,

"That's our queue to go" says Percy, with this we nod and begin to get out carry bags and Selene puts Cleo into her carry basket and follows us out.

When we finally got off the train together we went with Percy to get our trolleys, then after this we went to retrieve our bags, which I can tell you was a nightmare.

"So where's mum and dad?" asks George as we follow Percy to the wall that would take her to London station.

"I don't – there!" says Percy, then I turn to where he's pointing to see mum waving at us, from this we all head over to her, seeing her smiling at us.

I look behind me to see George and Selene walking side-by side, I can tell Selene's still nervous, I can't really blame her since she's never been with a family before, all she's been with is the orphanage with people who she's told us were mean to her.

Well she's certainly not going to be picked on anymore, especially not from us.

"Hey mom" says Percy, as he/s first to reach her and gets a hug from mum,

"Hello you lot. Oh Selene sweet heart it's wonderful to see you again, we're going to have a wonderful holiday I can promise you that" she says, after going over to Selene and bringing her into a hug which we saw caught Selene off guard but she settled into the hug and returned with her own.

"Come on then you four, I left your father with Ron and Ginny at the house" says mum, with this we nod in unison and then one-by-one begin to go through the wall that leads us to the London station.

"So everyone how was this term? Have you had fun? Learned any new spells?" asks mum, looking at us all excitedly,

"Getting tougher than last year mum" says Percy, which she nods at, all of us now making our way to the car.

"What about you three?" asks mum, looking at me, George and Selene,

"It's been good mum. Well all except Professor Snape" says George; I nod at this in agreement along with Selene.

"And how are you doing with these three trouble-makers Selene?" asks mum, from this she smiles at mum,

"Am doing fine, their a handful, but I can handle them" she says, from this we all laugh at this,

"What you trying to say?" asks George, who I see playfully glare at her which causes her to giggle.

Finally we get to the car, and discretely mum shrinks our luggage bags so that they can fit in the car as well as the rest of us.

"So Selene, have these three been good to you?" asks mum, as we get into the car,

"Incredibly, they've been like family to me" she says, from this I smile, with her being in-between me and George in the middle at the back of the car,

"That's because we are, little one" I say with this she smiles at me,

"You should hear what they've been saying Selene, it's like they've adopted you as their sister. I can't wait to introduce you to Arthur, we've heard so much about you, we've been looking forward to this Christmas, its very nice that these three have you" says mum, when she says this I see Selene's cheeks go rose red, ducking her head in embarrassment. I catch mum looking at her in the rear-view mirror and smiling, then looking back at the road.

About half an hour later, with Selene gazing at the landscape around us after we left the city, we finally arrived in front of the burrow.

"Wow, it's beautiful" she says, looking at the barn and the house itself",

"She may not look much, but she's home" says Percy, as we all then quickly get our trunks after mum un-shrinks them all.

"Oh Selene what an adorable kitten" says mum as she walks beside her seeing Cleo in her basket,

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" says Selene,

"Call me Molly honey" says mum, with this Selene nods in agreement with a smile on her face, I look to George to see him smiling at mum and Selene.

"Alright so Selene you can have the guest room, that's the room opposite Fred and George's so they'll show you where that is and make yourself comfortable dear" says mum as we come inside the burrow.

Though when both George and I look to Selene, we see her looking at every bit of our house with wonder in her eyes, she even looks at the cleaning pots.

"This place is amazing" she says, and then suddenly starts giggling, jumping up and down, when she does this I laugh as well as the others.

When she sees us laughing she goes bright red and stands still, George walks over to her and hugs her to his side,

"It's ok love, we were only kidding, though you did look very funny" he says, from this she shrugs and then lets him lead the way upstairs.

"So this is your room Selene" I say as George opens the guest room door and leads Selene inside.

"It's really nice…homey" she says smiling at us, which we smile back at.

"Well we're going to go unpack, if you need us, we're across the hall" I say, from this she nods, and I then drag George out of the room.

"See, told you she'd like it here" I say, sitting on my bed" I say, when I say this he smiles and nods in agreement,

"Just wait till she meets mums cooking though" I say, with that we both laugh, knowing mums over tendency to overcook.


	20. Chapter 20

George POV

After me and Fred got all our things unpacked and stuffed our school trunks under our beds after putting our dirty robes and clothes in the pantry.

Fred and I then made our way downstairs to find mum already cooking dinner in the kitchen, and wow did it smell good.

"Hey mum!" we both say, which from hearing us she looks at us behind her shoulder and smiles,

"Hello boys, will you do me a favour and set the table for me please?" she asks, with this we both nod and start to get the mats and cutlery out.

"You know I think it was very kind of you two to invite Selene here for Christmas, with all that she's been through. I think this will be a real treat for her" says mum, smiling behind her shoulder at us which we return.

"Well we weren't going to leave George's Juliet all alone in Hogwarts now were we?" says Fred who I see is grinning mischievously,

"Will you shut it Fred, what if she hears you?" I hiss at him silently,

"Don't tease your brother Fred, it's a wonderful thing to fall in love, and you'll find this out one day too" says mum, Fred snorts at this.

I'm really looking forward to when he does fall in love with someone, then I can tease him as revenge.

"Where's Ginny and Ron?" I ask, looking at mum curiously,

"They went with your father to get some last – minute Christmas shopping. I was thinking you three could come with me tomorrow, I want to get your father something nice" she says, I smile at this and nod in agreement; I want to get something nice for Selene too for Christmas.

"Hello" comes a silent voice, I look up to see Selene stood on the last step of the stairs, wearing her denim jean and a dark blue T-Shirt with her light blue run-down trainers.

"Hello dear, I hope your room is alright" says mum who I see is smiling brightly at her, which I see Selene smiling shyly and nodding in answer.

"Can I help in any way?" she asks looking at mum in question.

"Would you like to help chop the potatoes?" asks mum, with this Selene nods and goes over to mum, and after washing her hands she gets to work.

Though after I look away from her I see Fred grinning at me, damn he caught me watching her.

I stick my tongue at him, childish I know but I don't care.

"Selene we were just saying that we're thinking of going shopping tomorrow, would you like to come with us?" asks mum,

"Yes please" Selene says, seeing now that she's finished with the potatoes.

"Need any help mum?" I ask, walking over to the two girls now that the table is ready,

"Why don't you chop the onions, we'll need them for the stew" she says, I nod at this and wash my hands before I begin,

"What about me mum?" asks Fred,

"Why don't you go and collect the washing from upstairs and start the washing" she says, I breathe a laugh and see Fred sulking but going upstairs to do as she said.

"Molly? May I bring Cleo out of her cage, it doesn't seem fair her being in her cage" says Selene, who looks up at mum in question, I see mum looking at Selene at this then to me,

"What about Scabbers?" she asks,

"Cleo's fine around Scabbers mum, we found that out when we first met on the train when we brought them both out and we got Cleo to look at Scabbers and she didn't seem at all fazed at this, acted as if he was a cat too. They were let out while we were at Hogwarts too and we never found any marks to say he'd been harmed by her" I say, with this Molly smiles and nods.

"Well, we need to leave the stew on for a while anyway, why not bring her downstairs then Selene, I haven't seen her properly yet" says mum smiling at Selene, from this Selene nods in agreement and then after washing her hands she heads upstairs.

"So what do you think you might get for Selene for Christmas George?" asks mum, from this I look up at her but then I can't think at all,

"I haven't a clue mum, do…do u have any suggestions?" I ask, looking at her desperately, I can't believe I never thought about what to do get Selene for Christmas.

"Well how about…jewellery? Or something that she can keep on her that will remind her of your friendship perhaps?" she says, I look to her in thought,

"That is really a brilliant idea" I say, smiling at mum, she smiles back and me while nodding.

"Molly" comes Selene's voice, which both me and mum look behind us to see Selene at the bottom of the stairs with Cleo in her arms looking very content whilst flicking her tail,

"Oh honey she's gorgeous" says mum after she washes her hands and walks over to Selene, I do the same after washing my hands and see mum now holding Cleo, now standing beside Selene seeing mum holding Cleo up to her face and then see Cleo holding mums nose between her paws and licking her nose very cutely.

This causes us all to laugh,

"Aww! I think you must be the cutest little kitty I have ever seen" says mum, after she kiss' Cleo on the head and strokes her, hearing Cleo purring from this.

"You made a new friend mum?" asks Fred as he comes in with the fabric bag full of washing in his hands, mum smiles and nods at this in answer. Fred walks over to the washing machine and starts throwing things into it.

"I think this will be a very good Christmas. I can feel it in my bones" says mum, with this I smile in agreement, looking at Selene to see her smiling too


	21. Chapter 21

George POV

"Will you two go and see where Selene is, we'll be leaving in ten minutes and she still hasn't had any breakfast" says mum. It's the next day in the morning, like mum told us yesterday we're going to Diagon Alley, but Selene hasn't come downstairs yet.

Me and Fred head upstairs and go to her room, I knock first,

"Selene?" I say, but no answer, Fred tries but still no answer, so slowly we both enter the room to then find it empty, but the bed was definitely used.

"Selene!" I shout, coming out of the room,

"George?" comes her voice, but from the bathroom to our left,

"Selene are you ok?" I ask, stepping closer to the bathroom door,

"C-can you get Molly please?" she says, but her voice sounds scared, so quickly Fred goes downstairs to get mum,

"Fred's gone to get her, are you alright?" I ask, facing the door,

"I don't know" she says.

After a few minutes, mum comes and steps where I was stood earlier, before I let mum come closer to the door,

"Sweetheart? It's Molly, are you alright hun?" she asks,

"Can you come in please Molly, I don't know what's happening and I don't know if its normal or not" says Selene, still with a scared voice, with this mum looks to us then goes inside and closes the door behind her.

"Let's go downstairs George, mum will sort her out" says Fred, reluctantly I nod in agreement and follow him downstairs.

To take my mind off it, I get a few bacon slices from the pan and put them into a balm for Selene when she comes down for her to have something to eat, since she still hasn't had anything to eat yet.

I hear the bathroom door opening and closing, and then see mum coming downstairs seeming content,

"Is she alright?" I ask, looking at her questioningly,

"She's completely fine George, she's just…started becoming a woman and needed some help" she says, but when she says this I look at her at first confused, but then grossed out, the same with Fred,

"That's gross!" says Fred, I nod in agreement, I really didn't want to know that.

After another few minutes, Selene finally comes downstairs wearing casual clothing, denim jeans, white trainers, a white long sleeved top and a black body warmer over it.

Both me and Fred wolf-whistle at her which causes her to blush,

"Here's your breakfast" I say, handing her the bacon balm I made for her earlier. This she smiles widely at and all but launches for it and eats it greedily, man I guess she was hungry.

"Well after Selene has finished her breakfast we'll make our way to Diagon Alley" says mum.

After ten minutes, we all finally got to Diagon Alley, I can't wait to find something for Selene, I already got everyone else something, so I have plenty of time to look for something for Selene, and I have all the time in the world to look.

"Where would you like to go first?" asks mum who I see is directing her attention to Selene, from this she looks around us until seeing the pet shop, I guess Cleo is running out of food.

"Mum I'm going to go and look at Borgin and Burkes can I meet you somewhere afterwards?" I ask, with this she smiles and nods,

"Meet us at the clothes shop you and Fred like in half an hour" she says, I nod in agreement and then make my way towards Borgin and Burkes, but I look behind me just as I'm entering the shop to see they've all gone into the pet store already. So quickly I change course and head towards a jewellery store I remember dad taking me and Fred to whenever he wanted someone else's opinion on getting mum a present for some form of celebration.

I must have been in that shop for over twenty minutes until I finally found the perfect gift. It's a silver chain bracelet, which I also bought a heart charm attached to it, but this heart charm is special because the red glass that makes the heart has pink mist swirling inside it. I hope she likes it.

I pay for my present for Selene and then go to the shop mum said to meet at.

When I rounded the corner to the shop I see them all there in front of the doors, but Selene I can see is clutching her stomach looking like she's going to be sick.

"Hey guys, mum whats wrong with Selene?" I ask, from this she looks down at Selene with a tight smile,

"Her stomach hurts from starting em…her time of the month. I'll get you a potion to drink that will get rid of the pain when we get home Selene" says mum, with this I see Selene looking up at mum with a nod and a strained smile. I walk over to her and wrap an arm round her shoulder, when I do this she leans into me. Dad told me a little about this kind of thing and said that all us guys can really do is comfort the women to help.

"Fred's just collecting the books, I didn't want Selene being in there too long or else she might be sick" says mum, from this I look up and nod, keeping my arm round Selene.

"Got them" says Fred, who I see bringing a load of book out of the shop in his arms.

"Alright then, well I think we have everything, let's get going, then we can get Selene something to settle her stomach" says mum, from this we all nod in agreement then make our way to a fireplace to floo home with.

"Try not to be sick when you land Selene" says Fred, in a joking way, she smiles gently at this then floos to home.

"Lets go then" says mum, with this I nod then go into the fireplace and land in our house's fireplace, then finding that Selene is sat down on one of the dining room chairs.

"Oh dear, I'll get you your drink" says mum who I find has just come out of the fireplace and then scurries upstairs.

"Cool no puke" says Fred, with this I nudge him in the ribs, if she's in pain why make fun of her?

"Boys why don't you start with making soup, it'll help and we can all have some that way" says mum, with this we both nod then after hanging our coats up and putting our things away (me putting my present for Selene in my room under my bed with all the other things) we then set to work with making some vegetable soup.

I know I know its not very interesting, but the next part will I promise


	22. Chapter 22

Selene POV

I woke up quietly in the comfy bed I've been sleeping in for the past four days that I've been at the Weasley's Burrow. And I love it here. Everyone is nice, cheerful, funny and Mrs- I mean Molly is the perfect mum. After that incident a few weeks ago she helped me understand what was happening and helped me find out what was going on and why. It sucks but you'll get over it in time since it'll be happening once every month.

I feel more at home here than anywhere – except Hogwarts maybe. And everyone is so accepting of me, I feel like I'm now in a family.

"Selene! Wake up already its Christmas!" yells Fred from the other side of the door. Oh yeah its Christmas.

Quickly I pull on my slippers that Molly gave me last week after she learned I didn't have any and then hurried out of the room and went downstairs to find everyone there in front of the Christmas tree we all helped in decorating.

"Come on Honey, we open presents first" says Molly who I see smiling over at me, I smile at this and nod walking over to them and sitting between Fred and George.

"Now then, youngest first, so Ginny sweetie" says Molly, and then we all see Ginny their only daughter pick up her presents from everyone.

It was really cool as everyone got her a present each, and she was really happy with what she got, I also got her a present, I saw her looking at a bracelet when we were in Diagon Alley.

It was also nice because the oldest brothers were also here that I got to meet, Charlie and Percy I know from school, but I also got to meet Bill their oldest.

"Ok Selene, why don't you open your presents next" says Molly, I smile at this then look around for present with my name on them, I was excited because this is the first time I have ever been given presents on Christmas.

"My first one I found was from Arthur which I found was an art kit with paint brushes, paint, pencils and rubbers with all other stuff with artist pads,

"Thought perhaps you could have a go in your spare time" he says, which I smile to, I hurry over to him and hug him which he laughed in surprise and happiness,

"Thank you very much" I say, then carefully place them behind where I am sitting, I then look for another one and this one I find is from Percy, it's a book about the laws of magic,

"Can never be too careful" he says, I smile at this and thanked him. The next I find is from Bill, this one is a book of Quiddich which I thanked him for like I did with Arthur, I love flying so maybe if I learn the rules and roles then maybe I can try out next year or the year after.

My next present is from Ginny which I found to be a friendship bracelet which I gave her a hug for which she ended up giggling at.

My next was from Charlie, and he got me a really cool book about dragons which I thanked him for.

My next was from Ron which was a pack of chocolate frogs, which I thanked him for as well which caused him to blush which made everyone giggle.

Then my next is from Fred, he got me a giant bag of sweets and a new toy for Cleo which I thanked him very much for and then finding Cleo beside me she immediately began playing with it.

Then I find one from Molly and am surprised to find it's a sweater like the ones she made for everyone else, with my own initial on it. Seeing this makes me tear up a little,

"Sweetie whats wrong?" asks Molly, who I see looking at me worriedly as well as everyone else,

"I didn't think…I thought that you only made these sweaters for your family" I say, looking up at her confusedly, still not sure as to why she made me one.

"Oh honey, you are a part of this family now, I already think of you as one of my own" she says, but as soon as she says this I run to her and begin to cry again, feeling her arms around me, she thinks of me as her own daughter, I've never felt this way before, I've only ever had a mother and that was when I was born, but I never knew her, I don't even know if she even loved me at the time, she mustn't have if she put me in the orphanage.

"Mum" I whisper, feeling like I'm in a mothers embrace, I can just imagine just now that Molly is my mum, that she loves me as her daughter.

I feel her arms tighten around me when I called her that,

"I'll always be here for you sweet heart, you're a daughter in my eyes and Arthur, you're not alone anymore Selene" she says, I hug her tighter for this.

Gently she pulls me away but only at arm's length, then carefully she pulls the sweater over me and then wipes my tears away, all with a gently smile which I smile back at.

"Last one Selene, this ones from George" says Arthur, from this I look behind me to see a small box sized present, I go over and pick it up gently and begin to unwrap it. Then after I finally open it, I gasp in surprise, it's a silver charm bracelet, and attached to it is a heart charm, if I look closely enough I can see pink mist inside the heart.

"Oh George!" I say running over and hugging him, this causing him to fall backwards,

"You like it?" he asks me, from this I look at him to find him looking at me worried,

"I love it" I sat smiling, this causing him to smile,

"Will you help me put it on?" I ask, this he nods at, then when I sit beside him he clasps it on around my wrist.

"I'm glad you like it Selene, I wanted to give you something you'd like" he says, with this I smile back at him, then hug him again which he then hugs me back.

Later on when we all got dressed, with us all wearing our sweaters that Molly made us, we all played outside in the snow making snow men and having snow ball fights and also making snow angels and we even made an igloo.

Then we were all called in by Molly and then all sat down to have Christmas dinner which we also used magical Christmas crackers too which was lots of fun, and the food was absolutely delicious as well as the desert.

_**This is the greatest Christmas ever **_I thought this as I was in bed after a great day with my family.


	23. Chapter 23

Selene POV

It's been a couple of days since Christmas, the ground beneath my feet where I'm stood outside the Weasley's Burrow is still covered in snow.

I've got on some jeans, my trainers and my jumper that Molly gave to me for Christmas to keep me warm.

I like looking out at the hills, their covered in snow and the sky is so clear, without a single cloud in sight. Only Molly knows I'm out here, I woke up early in the morning to come, and Molly was downstairs making breakfast already by this time.

_Please! Help me!_

I look around after hearing that. It sounded like a hissing, but I don't see anyone around.

_Please…it's so cold_

I look around again, looking in the direction of where I heard the voice I heard them, but then I suddenly see a small snake within the snow, I swear it's looking right at me.

_Please_

Now I know it's the snake, I saw it hissing when I heard that voice.

Slowly I kneel down in front of it, without looking away, slowly I hold my hand out in front of it, to then see it slowly slither into my hand and coil the rest of itself around my wrist, its only a small snake.

Carefully I bring it closer to my chest, and then wrap the bottom half of my jumper around the snake,

"Is that better?" I ask, looking down at it, after standing back up,

_Much, thank you so much for saving me mistress_ it says, I smile down at it from this,

"What is your name?" I ask, now making my way back to the burrow,

_Ashita_ she says, I nod,

"My name is Selene" I say.

Now walking inside,

"Ah Selene, I was about to bring you back inside, breakfast is almost finished, can you go upstairs and wake the boys up, I can get Ginny and Ron, they don't need to wake up too early" she says, I nod at this then make my way upstairs,

"Selene?" she says, I turn around on the first step to face her,

"What's that you got sweetie?" she asks, facing me and inclining where Ashita is,

I walk over to Molly and carefully unwrap my jumper from around her, but when Ashita is in sight, Molly screams.

I back away quickly with Ashita still in my hand and protectively I cover her with my other hand, looking at Molly scared,

"Selene! Get rid of that snake! It could bite you!" she yells, I shake my head no, in reply, whilst looking at Molly terrified,

"Molly? What are you shouting at?" asks Arthur who I see walking down the stairs, followed by Percy, Charlie and Fred and George.

I back away from all of them into a corner, I won't let them hurt Ashita, she never did anything to hurt them.

"She has a snake in her hand Arthur!" yells Molly, I from her to everyone else. But then i see Arthur walk towards me, I back away deeper into the corner,

"No! Ashita never did anything wrong! She was cold and I saved her! She needed help" I say feeling tears drop down my cheeks.

"She could have been about to hurt you Selene" says Arthur,

"No, she asked me to help her, she was really cold and wanted help, so I helped her, she'd never hurt me, she's my friend" I say.

But after I've said this I see them all looking at me with shock, fear and horror, what? What did I say?

"Selene? Did you just say that that snake asked you for help? That you could hear her speak?" asks Arthur, I nod slowly at him,

"What's wrong? Isn't that normal? Can't you talk to snakes?" I ask, looking at them questioningly,

"Only one family has ever been able to talk to snakes – Molly keep an eye on her, I'm going to go and get Dumbledore" says Arthur, who I see walk over to the fireplace.

Wait, he's going to get Dumbledore? Why? What have I done? All I've done is talk and help Ashita.

I sink to the floor, my cheeks dripping with tears, why can't I just for once be normal?

"Fred, George" I hear Molly say, but before I hear anything else, I feel and hear two people sitting on either side of me, then feeling two arms wrap around my shoulders,

"She's still our Selene mum. The same girl we've been with in Hogwarts for half a year. And still our best friend" says Fred, I lean towards him, resting my head on his shoulder,

Suddenly I hear a loud poof coming from where the fireplace is,

"Molly, Arthur tells me you have some trouble" says Dumbledore's voice. Trouble, that's what I am to them now.

"Albus, she talks to snakes. She has one with her right now, it hasn't bitten her at all either" says Molly, I hear footsteps coming towards me, Fred and George,

"Selene? Will you look at me child?" says Dumbledore, I slowly look up at him, finding him looking down at me,

"May I see your new friend?" he asks, I slowly stand up at this, then uncover Ashita, who is still entwined around my right wrist, my pinkie has been stroking her neck for a little while and she seems to like this notion.

"That Selene is a very dangerous snake, one bite could make the victim paralyzed for two full days" says Professor Dumbledore, I look down at Ashita curiously, and I see her look up at me,

"Would you hurt my friends Ashita?" I ask, but when I say this all the people around me I see look at me surprised, well all but Professor Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur are looking at me with horror, though Arthur not showing this as much as Molly.

_I would never harm anyone unless you asked it of me mistress_ says Ashita,

"She wouldn't harm me or anyone else" I say, looking up at Professor Dumbledore, who I see after a little while of looking at me nods in understanding.

"Molly, Arthur, I wish to speak to you both alone" says Albus, from this Molly and Arthur nod, but as they go, I see Molly look to Dumbledore,

"What about my boys?" she asks,

"They are perfectly safe Molly, nothing has changed" says Professor Dumbledore who I see inclining her into the living room with Arthur.

"Fred? George? Why does Molly and Arthur not like me anymore?" I ask, looking at them both in question as I see they have stood up behind me.

"We're best telling you at the table Selene, your best listening while sitting down" says George, I nod at this, then we make our way to the dining table, they both side either side of me again.

"Quite a few years ago, there was a wizard, but he was a really dark wizard, or he liked to be called "the dark lord," his name was Voldermort, he hated all wizards who were only half-bloods, only believed that pure-bloods deserved to learn magic. So he gathered followers, who were known as death-eaters. And killed many people in their quest to rid the world of half-bloods. Many were deathly afraid of him, wondering where he could be and who he will kill next, he would kill you for the most un-just things and think it was the rightist thing to do in life. And he was really powerful too, and not many could stand a chance at him, and if there was they would either be forced to join him, or be killed. But there was a prophecy where a boy would be born and this boy would bring about the down-fall of Voldermort, obviously he didn't like this at all, so he set out to find this boy" says Fred, I look at him scared from this, such an evil man,

"Did he find the boy?" I ask,

"Yeah, he killed his mother and his father getting to him, but when he was just about to kill him, something happened, the curse he sent at the boy, rebounded and destroyed Voldermort instead. No-one knows what happened to the boy, still alive of course but he was hidden away for safety" says Fred, I nod at this, really thankful that the boy is alright and safe.

"But what's this got to do with me"? I ask,

"As dad said, talking to snakes is really rare, and only one family has that gift…Voldermort could talk to snakes" says George, I look at him confused for a few seconds, but then realisation struck me.

"No!" shout, jumping from my chair and running as fast as I can away from them all, out the door and over the hills. I don't know how far away I went but I know I went far until I couldn't run anymore and just collapsed into the snow. How could i? How could I be that monsters daughter? How?

I cried into the snow after collapsing, feeling Ashita coil around my neck,

"Why Ashita? Why did it have to me? I don't want to be evil, I want to be good. I want to keep my friends – not lose them" I cry,

_Then don't. You are good to the core mistress I can see that. Do not be like him my lady. You are happy as you are, and would not be if you were as your father _says Ashita, I nod at this, then curl up into a ball still crying. Remembering the looks on Molly and Arthurs faces when they found about who my father is.

They don't want anything to do with me, I can tell, they will never invite me over again.

"Selene! Selene!" I hear yells in the distance, but a wind has picked up, and I can feel water dripping onto me. Great its raining and its freezing.

"Selene!" I hear again, though I think that may have been Molly's but I could have been mistaken,

"Arthur! I found her!" she shouts, and it then I find her beside me, now covering me with a coat. Though I'm then lifted up and when I look I see Arthur carrying me,

"Let's get her back, she's as cold as ice" he says.

I didn't think I was that cold, but I am unbelievably tired, maybe if I just go to sleep for a little I'll feel better, yeah that sounds like a good idea.


	24. Chapter 24

George POV

Me and Fred were out in the cold for at least an hour doing a perimeter around the burrow, but still had no luck in finding Selene, we need to find her, we can't give up, if we leave her in this weather she won't survive the night.

But suddenly I see a red flash come from the burrow,

"That's dad! They must have found her!" yells Fred, I nod at this and we run to the burrow, please -please be ok Selene.

When we got inside I saw dad on the settee,

"Dad where is she?" I ask, he looks up at me tired,

"She's upstairs your mums with her. Boys she's caught pneumonia, so she may be ill for quite some time I'm afraid" he says, both me and Fred look at one another surprised and then begin going upstairs towards Selene's room.

Though when we got there we found mum sat on a chair besides Selene who we see is shivering like crazy and is almost blue,

"Mum?" says Fred, as we walk inside, she looks up at us but with a pained expression,

"It's my fault, I should have thought – of course she's nothing like her father, she's a beautiful, wonderful girl. And I made her go out in that weather!" she cries, her hands now covering her face. Me and Fred go over to her,

"Mum this isn't your fault, Selene went out because she learned who her father was, she was upset. I don't think she meant to stay out that long, and if not we'll tell her when she wakes up that nothing has changed, we all still love her – George more – and she is staying in our lives" says Fred, I give him a glare when he mentions me but look back at mum with a gentle smile, assuring her that it isn't her fault.

"Will you boys stay and watch over her, I'll go make dinner and we'll try to get her to eat something warm to help her get better" she says, we both nod and watch as she leaves the room, blowing her nose in her handkerchief,

I look to Selene, man I have never seen anyone look as white as she is, she even ahs a tint of blue too,

"She doesn't look good Georgie" says Fred, I nod at this, I'm really scared for her.

I get up and go to the cupboards upstairs near the bathroom and bring out another few blankets, when I get back into Selene's room Fred helps me lay them down on her.

"Maybe we could lie beside her – to give her some more warmth we could use our body-warmth" says Fred, I nod in agreement, then we go onto either side of her, lying close so she gets warmer quicker. Hopefully.

I woke up after a little, finding it dark outside and me and Fred have a blanket over us, still with Selene in between us.

Looking at her properly I can see that she looks a hell of a lot better than before, she's a lot less blue and has more colour to her skin. And she's stopped shivering. Looks like me and Fred being here did the trick.

"Hey George"

I look beside me to find Selene looking up at me with a smile, I smile back at her with this,

"Hey, welcome back to warmth and life" I say, she smiles at this,

"You ok?" I ask, lying back against the bed post, to look down at her,

"Yeah, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to you and your family. I never knew…" she says, I smile and nod,

"It's alright, I understand. But look, you don't need to worry about that with us, we won't tell anyone and we won't treat you any different. We still love you" I say, with this she smiles and nods,

"Two right sis" says Fred who we look to see is awake,

"But we may need to do one thing though" I say, from this she looks at me confused,

"Not tell anyone, and make sure you don't talk to your snake friends with other people around. Could open up a lot of trouble we don't want" says Fred, from this we all nod.

"So our top secret, that none of us will tell anyone unless absolutely necessary and if we have your personal permission Selene" I say, with this she nods and we all shake hands.

I get out of the bed and then make my way downstairs, hoping to find something to eat for the three of us, but when I get down I find mum lying on the sofa asleep. Quietly I slip on a blanket to keep her warm. And seriously quietly I make three ham sandwiches and some drinks, placing all this on a tray and heading upstairs.

"Breakfast in bed, can't be too bad can it?" I say, placing the tray onto the bed and give out each sandwich to the others,

"Mums asleep downstairs, think she was staying there unless something new happened with you Selene" I say, she nods at this and bites into her sandwich.

"I know we've already had enough but I think it would be best if we went back to sleep. That way we'll be able to get up in the morning" says Fred, we nod at this in agreement.

Then after we've had our food and drink we lie back into the bed and eventually we fall asleep. But it doesn't escape my notice that Selene is snuggling into my side.


	25. Chapter 25

George POV

I woke up again and found Selene getting some warm socks on from her chest of drawers,

"Morning" I say, she smiles and nods,

"Morning, Fred's gone to have a shower, but I convinced him not to wake you up, you looked very peaceful" she says smiling, I smile back, then climb out of bed.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving" I say,

"You're always hungry" she laughs, now with thick socks and her slippers on, I'm not surprised, its freezing still,

"Not my fault I like food" I say, following her downstairs.

"Oh Selene! Thank goodness you're alright!" says mum, as soon as we're in her sight she launches herself at Selene and engulfs her in a hug,

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't know and I was scared, and I didn't know what to think, but Dumbledore cleared everything out" she says, now holding Selene at arm's length,

"Its fine Mrs Weasley, I would probably have thought and done the same thing if I was in your shoes" says Selene, with this mum brings her into another hug.

"We decided mum that we would keep it a secret mum, not draw any unwanted attention" I say, with this she nods in agreement,

"Dumbledore said the exact same, myself and Arthur won't tell a soul" she says.

"Selene there's something all of us will be discussing tonight, Dumbledore will also be coming, it's something that does involve you so you will be there too, but you just need to know that it's nothing bad, and we won't be forcing you to do anything" says mum, while we're all at the dinner table, hmm I wonder what she's on about.

"Ok Mrs Weasley" says Selene,

"Sweetheart please – call me Molly, if you don't I won't let you have any more bacon sandwiches" says mum, I laugh at this because Selene makes a very upset face about this, yeah mums sandwiches are the best, banning someone from them is for lack of other words evil.

"Yes Molly" says Selene, and we all smile and laugh at this.

"Morning mum" says Fred, now that he is finally finished with the shower,

"Family meeting tonight Fred, Dumbledore is coming too" she says, from this he looks confused at first but then shrugs and nods.

"So what shall we do today, no offence I am not up for getting freezing cold hands, feet and everywhere else" says Selene,

"Selene why don't I teach you how to cross-stitch it's a very relaxing thing to do, and it keeps you indoors" says mum, I see Selene looking interested at this and then nods in agreement,

"Hey George why don't we try out some of those new sweet samples we got sent?" says Fred, I nod at this and we hurry upstairs to retrieve our boxes of sweet samples, we always like to go to this sweetshop in Diagon Alley, and because of this the shop keeper sends us sweet samples, and he relies on our opinions because apparently we have great tastes that the customers agree with, so we always get sweet samples to help him pick what deliveries to get.

As soon as we come downstairs we find both mum and Selene sat down on the couch cross-stitching,

"What pattern you doing Selene?" I ask going over to see,

"It's a broomstick, I'm making it for Ron for his birthday coming up" she says, I smile at this, that's nice, and we all know he likes Quiddich.

"What you doing?" she asks

"Testing out sweets for the sweet shop at Diagon Alley" I say, from this she nods and continues her cross-stitching.


	26. Chapter 26

George POV

I woke up again and found Selene getting some socks on from her chest of drawers,

"Morning" I say, she smiles and nods,

"Morning, Fred's gone to have a shower, but I convinced him not to wake you up, you looked very peaceful" she says smiling, I smile back, then climb out of bed.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving" I say,

"You're always hungry" she laughs, now with thick socks and her slippers on, I'm not surprised, its freezing still,

"Not my fault I like food" I say, following her downstairs.

"Oh Selene! Thank goodness you're alright!" says mum, as soon as we're in her sight she launches herself at Selene and engulfs her in a hug,

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't know and I was scared, and I didn't know what to think, but Dumbledore cleared everything out" she says, now holding Selene at arm's length,

"Its fine Mrs Weasley, I would probably have thought and done the same thing if I was in your shoes" says Selene, with this mum brings her into another hug.

"We decided mum that we would keep it a secret, not draw any unwanted attention" I say, with this she nods in agreement,

"Dumbledore said the exact same, myself and Arthur won't tell a soul" she says.

"Selene there's something all of us will be discussing tonight, Dumbledore will also be coming, it's something that does involve you so you will be there too, but you just need to know that it's nothing bad, and we won't be forcing you to do anything" says mum, while we're all at the dinner table, hmm I wonder what she's on about.

"Ok Mrs Weasley" says Selene,

"Sweetheart please – call me Molly, if you don't I won't let you have any more bacon sandwiches" says mum, I laugh at this because Selene makes a very upset face about this, yeah mums sandwiches are the best, banning someone from them is for lack of other words evil.

"Yes Molly" says Selene, and we all smile and laugh at this.

"Morning mum" says Fred, now that he is finally finished with the shower,

"Family meeting tonight Fred, Dumbledore is coming too" she says, from this he looks confused at first but then shrugs and nods.

"So what shall we do today, no offence I am not up for getting freezing cold hands, feet and everywhere else" says Selene,

"Selene why don't I teach you how to cross-stitch it's a very relaxing thing to do, and it keeps you indoors" says mum, I see Selene looking interested at this and then nods in agreement,

"Hey George why don't we try out some of those new sweet samples we got sent?" says Fred, I nod at this and we hurry upstairs to retrieve our boxes of sweet samples, we always like to go to this sweetshop in Diagon Alley, and because of this the shop keeper sends us sweet samples, and he relies on our opinions because apparently we have great tastes that the customers agree with, so we always get sweet samples to help him pick what deliveries to get.

As soon as we come downstairs we find both mum and Selene sat down on the couch cross-stitching,

"What pattern you doing Selene?" I ask going over to see,

"It's a broomstick, I'm making it for Ron for his birthday coming up" she says, I smile at this, that's nice, and we all know he likes Quiddich so he'll like this present.

"What you doing?" she asks

"Testing out sweets for the sweet shop at Diagon Alley, we kind of get paid for it so it's a very enjoyable job in a way" I say, at this she nods and continues her cross-stitching.

I can't help but wonder what mum wants to talk with us all about, it must be important if Professor Dumbledore is coming to this meeting.

Later in the day

"Alright everyone dinner is ready!" calls mum, the three of us from being in mine and Fred's room testing out sweets since we got Selene to join us earlier.

"So what were you and mum making earlier Selene?" asks Fred, yeah Selene knows what we're having tonight since it was she and mum who were cooking earlier, only mum let her off early to come and have fun with us.

"It's a surprise" says Selene, smiling to herself, but me and Fred share a glimpse and nod in agreement, and quickly grab her so she's hovering above air screeching,

"Until you tell us you will be our prisoner until our arms fall off!" shouts Fred, this making Selene laughs, honestly I would too, but if I did I might accidentally drop her,

"Molly! They won't let me go!" shouts Selene, quick as lightning me and Fred let her go, and it's just as good because mum comes around the corner and looks at us as if assessing us,

"What were you two doing to her?" she asks,

"I don't know what you're talking about mum" I say, trying to act as innocent as possible,

"Like I should believe either of you two. Come on now, dinner is ready" she says, with this Selene hurries over to mums side but looks behind her at me and Fred and sticks her tongue out at us, receiving evil looks from us, oh yeah we are so getting her back for that.

"Alright everyone to your places" says Molly, all of us now at our seats, having Selene sit between me and Fred, yeah we sorted it out where she's basically always with us – like she has a choice – not!

Suddenly we saw green flames emerge from the fireplace and then Professor Dumbledore came out of it,

"Good evening everyone" he says, we're all about to stand up when he lowers his arm, letting us know to sit down,

"We saved you a seat professor" says Molly, showing him the spare seat at the end of the table which he smiles at and goes over to.

"And what delicacy will you be feeding us with this evening with Molly?" asks Arthur,

"Well, actually it wasn't me, it was Selene. Would you tell them what you've made dear" she says, now serving everyone a portion of the food that looks like stew but smells great, I look to Selene, I didn't know that she had made the whole dinner (obviously she would have had help from mum but anyway.)

"It's called Corn beef ash, and we made Yorkshire puddings with them too" she says, smiling proudly, I smile at this and nudge her playfully, earning a smile from her,

When we all had a portion of it all, we all began to dine in, and my god was it fantastic,

"Bloody hell Selene, I didn't know you could cook" says Fred, I nod at this in agreement, but unfortunately my mouth is too full of this glorious stuff to speak.

"Yeah. I have always loved making this stew, I used to made it at the orphanage on several occasions, the dinner ladies helped to teach me when I asked to help" she says, I nod at this, having a few of the Yorkshire puddings and they are almost just as good.

"So what's this big talk we're having mum?" asks Percy, who like a weird gentleman is eating slowly and 'politely'

"Dumbledore" says mum, looking over to the professor,

"Yes, well myself and your parents have come to an arrangement. Selene, if it is your wish, you do not have to return to the orphanage" he says, I look from him to Selene in shock, who I see is looking as equally shocked, if not more,

"It's something I've always wanted sir, but how, has somebody adopted me while I've been away?" she asks, without looking away from the professor,

"There have been a loving family interested in adopting you, a wizarding family. All they need is your consent" he says.

I feel really glad about this, Selene will get a new home, she'll be with a family who are wizards so she won't have to hide that part of herself from them and she'll be happy.

"Who are they sir?" she asks, looking at him curiously, but when she asks this, the professor merely looks forward, I look to where he's looking, seeing dad sat down at his usual place at the head of the table, with mum stood beside him,

"We wish to adopt you Selene. We want you to become a part of our family" says Molly, when she says this I look at them all shocked; as I'm sure all the other member of my family are doing the same.

"Y-you want me to…you want me to become a part of your family?" Selene asks, looking at mum and dad with shock and surprise,

"We do indeed sweetheart, myself and Arthur both already think of you as a daughter already" she says, I look to Selene to see if she says anything, but she only gets up and runs over to mum and dad and they both bring her into their arms,

"Yes…I would love to be a part of your family" she says, though we can all hear the silent crying in her eyes.

I look down for a second, if she's to be our new sister that means I can't have these feelings for her anymore, it would be wrong on so many levels and…damn.

"But first Selene I must talk to the Weasley's about something in private, would you mind for just a couple of minutes?" asks professor Dumbledore, Selene nods at this and then walks out of the living room.

"Molly, Arthur, like we discussed" says Dumbledore, from this we all look to mum and dad,

"Children, before we say anything else, we need to let you all know that even though we are adopting Selene, she will not be having our last name. She by all means is a part of our family. But…it has come to our attention that if she did become a Weasley, then that would prevent something wonderful from happening" she says, that's when suddenly all eyes are on me,

"What?" I ask,

"We all know that you have feelings for her George, and because of this, we are going to have her stay with us, as if she were a daughter, but she will not bare our last name…yet, we'll leave that to you for in the later future" says dad.

I'm not sure because I can't see, but I'm pretty sure my face is as red as my hair right now.

"You can thank us later, Selene will know that she cannot bare our last name for a different reason that we shall give her, so that she won't know the truth" says mum, I nod at this while looking down.

"Thanks" I whisper, thankful that my voice is still here, even if it's silent.

"Right then, do any of you have any questions, or any objections to the adoption?" asks dad, looking at us all, I look around and find that none of us have put our hands up or anything, only smiling.

"I get a big sister!" cheers Ginny, which I smile at, as well as everyone else.

"Then its settled. Selene!" yells Dumbledore.


	27. Chapter 27

Selena POV

"Selena!" shouts Professor Dumbledore, I look obediently stand up from where I was sat on the couch in the living room and enter into the dining room.

"They have all agreed Selena, all that needs doing is your approval, then tomorrow I shall again come along and bring the adoption papers for you as well as an official member from the ministry, and of course Molly and Arthur to sign" says Professor Dumbledore, I nod at this, then quietly sit back in my spot.

"Now then, let's finish this delightful meal" says Arthur…dad. I wonder if I'll be calling them that from now on, or would they rather me call them Molly and Arthur like before.

After maybe an hour or a little more, the professor decided to leave for the night,

"I shall see you all tomorrow" says Dumbledore, before leaving in the fireplace,

"Alright everyone put your plates in the sink and go get ready for bed. Selena, Arthur and I would like to speak to you in private" says Molly, I nod at this, and take my finished plate to the sink with everyone else,

"See you later Selena" says Ginny, I smile and nod at this, then wave at everyone else until only me and Molly and Arthur are left downstairs.

"Selena sweetheart, when we sign your adoption papers, we want you to keep your last name" says Molly, I look at her confused from this, why wouldn't they want me to have their last name?

"For the main reason that we believe that you should keep your true last name, to carry on your family line. It's something me and Arthur strongly believe in" says Molly, I look at them slightly still confused by this, but then finally nod in agreement.

"Now why don't you go up to your room and get some sleep, we're going into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some bits and pieces for when you go in a week" she says, I nod at this, but just as I'm about to go upstairs, I turn around to look at them,

"Molly, Arthur, thank you for doing this, for adopting me into your home and family" I say,

"Now sweetheart, you don't have to say another word, it means the world that you've accepted. And if you'd like, you can call us mum and dad – if you wish" says Arthur, I look at him surprised, then smile widely and nod,

"Night mum! Night dad!" I yell happily as I run the stairs, hearing them laugh behind me.

I make my way to my room and when I get in I lie on my bed, now looking at my new room, I smile at this and then unexpectedly giggle, MY OWN ROOM!

"Hey sounds like someone's happy" I look to the door and find Fred and George at the doorway, I smile widely,

"Hey guys" I say, they smile and come over,

"So we're going to Diagon Alley after mum and dad has signed the adoption papers" I say, with this they smile, probably from when I called my new parents mum and dad.

"Alright, well we'll let you get your beauty sleep" says George but I throw my pillow at him and successfully smack him in the face, causing me to laugh out in victory, but then somehow the both then have pillows and begin hitting me with them, all of us laughing whilst hitting one another with pillows.

"Bed guys!" shouts dad, we all stop and Fred and George quickly put the pillows down and hurry out, but not before giving me a quick hug,

"Night new sis!" shouts Fred, I smile at this and see them close the door behind them. I get into the covers and lie down with a giant smile on my face.

I'm home.

The next morning a member from the ministry as well as Professor Dumbledore came with the adoption papers, the professor signed as being witness and after myself and mum and dad signed,

I was now officially their daughter.

I smiled up at mum and dad as they smiled back at me.

"Alright then, Albus thank you very much for coming. We need to get going to Diagon Alley now for supplies" says dad. I nod at this and then we say our goodbyes and thank you to the ministry worker and the professor.

"When we were all assembled in the living room, we all got ready to use the fireplace.

"Alright everyone, first Molly and everyone will go into the stores whilst Selene and I go to Gringotts" says dad, I look up at him curiously, why do we need to go to Gringotts, mum said that we already had money for the supplies.

They all went through the fireplace.

"Why do we need to go to Gringotts?" I ask, dad looks down at me from this,

"You'll be able to access your family vaults Selena, usually you only can when you reach a certain age, but Professor Dumbledore has given me a letter to give to the goblins there to allow us to get into your vault. I'm afraid as you know we aren't exactly the richest family, so we'll need to get some money for your things from your bloodlines vault" he says, I nod at this, as much as I don't like the idea of using my father's vault, but at least then I won't be putting a strain on my new family.

We both go into the fireplace, me being the size I am able to fit in with dad at the same time.

As soon as we landed, da lead us to the bank, I was a little nervous, what if I can't get any money from the vault, I don't want my new family to have more strain then they already have.

When we arrived inside the bank I see all the goblins that scare me slightly again, we walk up to the main goblin at the end,

"We're here to make a withdrawal" says dad; the goblin looks down at him then at me,

"She is too young to have her true family's vault" he says, I look down upset,

"I have a letter from Dumbledore" says dad, who I see now handing the goblin the letter dad had in his pocket, I see the goblin take it and begin reading it.

Maybe for five minutes, then the goblin looks down at us,

"Very well, considering the circumstances, I am inclined to giving her her family vaults key" he says, I smile at this, then the goblin comes down and then hands me a golden key with a snake slithering into the shape of an S.

"A pleasure to finally meet the last descendant of Salazaar Slytherin" says the Goblin; I look at him suddenly when hearing him say this, Salazar Slytherin,

"S-Salazar Slytherin? I'm a descendant of Salazaar Slytherin?" I ask, looking from the goblin to my dad, he looks down and smiles comfortingly to me, then after the initial shock is over we're lead into the cart.

"Dad?" I say, looking at him now after being in the cart for a few minutes,

"Yes sweetheart?" he asks smiling at me,

"If – if I'm the descendant of Salazaar Slytherin, then how come I'm in Gryffindor?" I ask, looking at him curiously, he smiles at me from this,

"It doesn't really matter Selena, all that matters really is that you are who you are and that your happy in that house, are you happy in Gryffindor?" he asks, I smile at this and nod,

"Well then, there you go, as long as you are where you believe you belong" he says, I nod at this with a smile.

It took us a while until the cart finally stopped and we found ourselves very very far down below.

"This section is where the oldest and richest remain, usually guarded as well" says dad; I look at him confused,

"Guarded by what?" I ask, but then I hear a loud raw, and I see a giant green dragon not thirty metres from us,

"Selene, you'll need to go yourself, the only way to get in is for the guardian to see a family of the vault, it won't let anyone else in" says dad, I look at him with fear, but then I nod, getting my courage and then slowly begin walking towards the dragon, he suddenly looks at me, I don't dare look away from him.

When I'm standing right in front of him he lowers his head, looking at me with his giant green eyes.

Then after a minute he rests his head on the floor in front of my feet, but then I see he has scratches and scars and cuts on his face, and looking more closely, he has them all over his body.

Slowly, letting him see my movement, I kneel down and then making sure he sees me I reach out and stroke his head, and with this I hear a deep moan from him. I smile at this, the poor creature has been hurt and it doesn't even look like anyone has made an effort to looking after him.

I look behind me to dad to see him looking at me with shock,

"What is it dad?" I ask,

"I don't think I've ever heard of anyone being able to tame a full grown dragon, Charlie I don't even think has seen this happen" he says.

"Dad, do you think I could ask one of the goblins to…heal his wounds?" I ask, he shrugs and looks over to the goblin beside him.

I stand up, then go over to the vault with my key and walk inside to then find my mouth on the floor.

I mean I know that I'm a descendant of a founder of Hogwarts, but I didn't realise how much money I would have.

I bring out the bag that dad gave me to put money in, and grab a few handfuls, not really needing to worry about taking too much, since it didn't look like I'd be running out any time soon.

I walk out of the vault, hearing it close behind me and begin walking towards dad, to then have the dragon lower his head down to me, I smile at this and stroke his head, I hear a deep purr from him causing me to smile again.

"Alright that's enough! You carry on like that and you'll have thieves stealing you blind with a domestic dragon as your guard" says a goblin who I suddenly see come towards me and the dragon, the dragon sees him coming over and raises his head up and growls menacingly at the goblin, steam coming from his nostrils.

"I don't think he's domestic at all, but such a great and powerful creature should be respected, not hurt and tortured" I say, glaring at the goblin.

"Let's go Selena" says dad, I nod at him, and stroke the dragon again, before following dad to the cart and we head back up


	28. Chapter 28

Selena POV

I still can't believe how those goblins have treated that poor creature, and they probably treat other creatures here just the same. They're horrible!

"Dad? Will that dragon be alright?" I ask, looking up at him as we're making our way through Diagon Alley, on our way to flourish and blotts.

"I hope so sweetheart, otherwise I can always bring it up with the ministry" he says, I smile and nod at this, thankful that somebody can at least try to help that poor creature.

"Selena!" me and dad look in the direction I heard my name come from and see everybody come over I smile at them,

"How did it go?" asks mum, looking at dad with curiosity,

"Went fine, they're letting her in whenever she needs, given her a key too" he says, I remember this, around my neck is a small chain with a key attached to it, the Slytherin vaults key.

"Well that's good, Selena is there anything you need from here?" asks mum, I nod and follow Fred, George and Percy into the section where school books are.

"So how much gold did you see?" asks Fred, I smile at this, but not in a gloating way,

"A lot, and I brought out enough to help pay for your books, I don't want mum and dad to be put under any more strain. So I'm going to try and get them to let me pay for school stuff for all of us" I say, Percy looks at me with what I can guess is pride,

"That's very kind and generous of you Selena" he says, I smile at him from this.

We end up getting all our books, but I got the guys to quickly go with me to the checkout so that I could pay for the things without mum or dad seeing.

But I didn't think about when we leave the store, mum and dad saw us with our books in bags and already paid for.

"Who paid for you books guys?" asks mum, I look down sheepish,

"Selena? Was it you?" asks mum, I look up at her and nod,

"I just want to help mum, I know we don't have a lot of money, but I do and I want to help the family as much as possible" I say, but unexpectedly, mum bursts into tears and grabs me into a hug,

"Oh sweetheart, we are so lucky to have you, you have a heart of gold, but I don't want you giving us money all the time sweetheart we can cope" she says,

"What if I just help with school stuff then? They are quite expensive but it won't affect me at all, my vault is…full, and I don't honestly want it all to myself, I wouldn't know what to do with it" I say, with this both mum and dad smile warmly at me,

"As long as it alright with you and you want to do it, I don't see much wrong with it, it is your money" she says, I smile at this, glad that I'm helping now.

"Come on guys, think you should just need some more ink, potion ingredients and pet food now, if we need anything else then we'll go get them" says dad, we all nod our heads and follow them to our needed stores.

"You sure you guys don't need anything else?" I ask, looking at everyone else, at least us who are going to Hogwarts soon,

"Nope we seem to have everything" says Percy. We nod at this, and then make our way towards the fireplaces, and flooed our way home.

"Ok everyone, I need you to put your school stuff away and afterwards you kids need to go out and start de-gnoming the garden. Selena, I got you some willies so you can wear them when you go out" says mum, I smile and nod at this,

"Thankyou mum" I say, then we all quickly hurry up upstairs to put our things away.


	29. Chapter 29

George POV

The de-gnoming of the garden was tiring but fun at the same time, Selena seems to be enjoying it anyway, we haven't been bitten yet, except Percy, they kept biting his fingers, causing him to keep getting mum to heal them every ten minutes.

"So George, what's your next move then, or are you going to keep with waiting for birthdays and Christmas' to give her presents?" asks Fred, I look over to Selena, seeing her chasing a gnome a little far from us, which I have to admit is rather cute,

"I have a plan" I say, grinning, he smiles back,

"I'm waiting for Valentine's day, and then I'll send her flowers, chocolates – that kind of thing, and a card saying that they're from a secret admirer" I say, from this I see Fred grinning wider,

"Brilliant Georgie" he says, I smile widely with pride, I thought it was a good idea, thank you mum haha!

"Hey guys" says Selena, coming over to us, we smile at her as she approaches,

"Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" asks Fred, she smiles and nods eagerly.

"Come on in you four, time for dinner!" shouts mum from the kitchen door, we nod and go over to the house,

"Selena, I've been meaning to ask you, how has your studying for your end of year exams doing?" asks Percy, me and Fred roll our eyes at this, he's asked us this three times already and has told us regardless of our answers to keep studying.

"They're going really well, I might actually be asking Professor Snape for some extra help though on a potion he taught us, just so I know that I've done it right, I wasn't so sure when I first asked him" she says, I look at her confused,

"You would willingly ask Snape for help, to be in the same room as him – on your own?" I ask, making sure I heard this right, she nods from this,

"Don't be mean to Selena, there's nothing wrong with wanting to do well with your studies, you should do the same you two" says mum, coming over with bacon sandwiches on a big plate, I see Percy smirking widely at this, I roll my eyes from this.

"So what will you be doing on your last day of Christmas holidays before you go back t Hogwarts?" asks mum,

"I'm just going to finish off my charms homework" says Selena,

"Would you help us with ours Selena?" asks Fred, we both nod looking at her with hope,

"Sure" she says smiling. I exhale with relief from this, I was afraid that we would get in trouble with Professor Flitwick for not doing homework.

"I'm going to go get changed out of these, I think I got too dirty while getting rid of those gnomes" says Selena, she gets up and takes her plate to the sink, and just before going upstairs she gives mum a kiss on the cheek and we all see the wide smile on mums face,

"Love you mum" she says then goes upstairs.

"Nice to see you so happy mum" says Fred. I smile at this, so he noticed too, she smiles at this,

"Nice to have another lady in the house, and to be appreciated" she says, at this me and Fred look at one another at the same time and nod, then we get up and go to either side of mum and hug her then kiss the sides of her head, she laughs at this,

"We love you too mum" I say, Fred nods in agreement.

Sorry this is such a short chapter next one will hopefully be better thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews and look forward to more xx


	30. Chapter 30

New POV

Pain, misery, fear…yes certainly fear. For ten years all I have known is this dark, damp, cold and lifeless cell, the small toilet in the corner, a cot against the wall opposite the toilet, and the cell door in front of it all. I've also known the feeling of not having hands, since coming in, my hands have been completely bound to the wrist, not allowing my fingers to move, and so not allowing me to use magic for any purpose.

I should explain something, I'm different, not like how some kids may think when they begin to start their powers and not know why for one reason or another, no. I have a very rare power, I have access of magic from my very being, and do not need the use of a wand, merely the know – how of how and when to make the correct movements and gestures to co-ordinate a spell, either verbally or none. I could use a wand; I had one many years ago, before I got brought to this hell, where they snapped it. It was my mother's wand before she passed away, she was like me also, for three generations my family has had this ability. It was an experiment to begin with, the digestion of the essence of unicorn hair and dragon heart strings, but the tricky thing about those were that those creatures had freely given those to the people who initially did this to us, and so it has been since.

There is only two things that keep me from giving up to the dementers and the hopelessness of this place. That is the one friend I have here, and those most important person in my life that is thankfully out of this horrible place.

I'll start with my friend, we didn't exactly hit it off at first sight, we actually were nearly killing one another as we were at first put into the same cells until they could get a spare one for me as I was their newest at the time. He wanted to kill me for my past decisions that had lead me to being in this place, and I wanted to kill him for what he had done to his friends and a poor infant. Yes his name is Sirius Black.

Now the reason why he wanted to kill me, is the very reason why I am here, because I was a deatheater, and not just any deatheater, I was in fact, Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldermort's wife.

You must be repulsed of me by now, but I have to explain, I had met him in Hogwarts where we had studied, and I was a Ravenclaw, I was the only non-Slytherin he associated with, when I was young I used to believe that we were in love, that he liked me for who I truly was and not for my abnormal powers and knowledge. But no. I was simply a tool.

I was just too late to realise this.

He used my powers to his own gain, I had blindly did as he had asked, believing him when he said that it was all for us so that we would be happy together. But I was being awoken, slowly but gradually as I learned the truth, I began to see what was happening to poor – innocent people after what either he or even I had done, I was disgusted with myself, and I was scared of him. I wanted to leave, but something happened.

You see a single year before _he_ went after the famous Harry Potter, I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl. We named her Selena.

That must have been the only time I saw true love in his eyes if ever, but then I began to see what he had planned for her, training, discipline and what shocked me to my very core, he wanted to take her away from me.

I was going to leave, away with her, anywhere that was safe and away from him.

But just as the night came where I was going to leave, Aurors came to the door and took me away from my baby girl. The last memory I have of her, was her crying and screaming, her arms holding out towards me, and I could not go to her, as they had restrained me with their sleeps, not allowing me to move or say anything.

I found out that Lord Voldermort had been destroyed by Harry Potter, a mere infant, that knowledge both amused me and have me relief, I saw so fearful for those poor people. And while I was being tried I had pleaded innocent, wanting to not only be free to live a free life with my daughter but to apologise to those who I had wronged, I had even told them of my betrayal to Voldermort, revealing that it was I who had Severus Snape to hear the prophecy, knowing that he would tell Dumbledore and insure the child and his parents safety.

Severus, who had been a friend, stood up for me when I had said this, explaining in detail what I had said and how it had lead him to that night, and had even told Dumbledore, who was at the trial at the time, this, he had looked at me with more light in his eyes then he had, as he knew of my pain and misery whilst living with that monster and after I had learned what he had planned for Selena, I seeked out Dumbledore's help, and he agreed to help me.

But the minister would not have it, he wouldn't allow a former death-eater out just like that, no he sentenced me to ten years, that gave me hope, that maybe I would be able to see my baby.

When I said all this to Sirius and with a bit more depth he began to see me with a better light, and when he explained to me that he was betrayed and framed, that it was in fact Peter Pettingrew who told Voldermort of the Potter's whereabouts, that's when I began to look at Sirius differently.

Ever since then, we have been friends; on the rare occasions when the prisoners are let out to eat we meet and sit together.

I would just love to know how long I have left to see my beautiful baby girl, I wonder what happened to her, did she get put into a foster care? With a wizarding family or with muggles, or was she simply put in an orphanage. I dream of seeing a beautiful five year old girl with raven black hair, like mine once was, with those sweet green eyes.

"Violet Riddle!"

I shudder from the last name I bare, I swear the first thing I want to do as a free person is get my mother's maiden name back, I don't want any more connections to that monster.

I look up to see two guards in front of my cell door.

"It's time" the one on the right says, I look at them confused, time for what?

"It's been ten years, we're to take you to the ministry of magic to be tried and see if your to be released" says the on the left, I look up with shock, it's been ten years already?

Slowly I stand up as they begin to open the cell with their keys, and one of them comes in and gets hold of my right arm and starts to bring me out of the cell,

"Violet!" I look to my left, my cell partner Sirius looking at me with concern,

"It's been ten years Sirius" I say, I know he knows what this means, he nods in answer,

"Good luck" he says I smile at him from this,

"And you" I say, not wanting to make his plans of escape too obvious, he smiles back and nods, then the guards and I round a corner and that's the last I see of me dear friend.

It felt like we had walked for miles until we came to a giant fireplace, the guards each took hold of my arms and we walked and stood inside,

"Ministry of Magic Hearing room" says the one on my right, then in a gust of green flames we're sucked up the chimney, I had forgotten what this feels like. Suddenly we land, and my weak knees collapse on the fall, the two guards catching me just before i hit the floor, they walk me over to a giant chair and restrain my legs with a spell binding belt strap, with one around my waist and another around my neck.

"Mrs Violet Riddle"

I look up from this seeing Cornelius Fudge, he didn't age well at all, I silently nod,

"You have been brought here as it is the last day of your ten year sentence, and we are here to revise your crimes, punishment and what is to become of you" he says, I once again nod silently.

He began to read the papers in front of him, explaining to the courts why I was sentenced, for how long I was sentenced and why I was allowed such a merciful punishment.

"Now your speaker will speak on your behalf" he says, I look at him confused, my speaker, and its then I hear footsteps to my right that I turn my head slightly to see none other than Albus Dumbledore, a weak smile plays on my face from the sight of him, he sees this and smiles back,

"Hello again child" he says, then he looks up at the minister,

"Minister, electors, you have heard the crimes that Mrs Riddle has committed in her past, and you have also heard the things that she has done in the name of good, allowing us a chance to save James, Lily and Harry Potter, and helping to save dozens of other lives. I am here to tell you of the chance you could be giving her to do even greater things for the good of all witches, wizards and even muggles. Whilst she grew up in school I had the privilege of watching her grow up, and it brought sadness to my eyes to see the bad influence that Tom Riddle put on her, using her to his own devices. Now I would like you all to think, there was a time, perhaps once, twice maybe more, where you may have succumbed to doing things when told that they were the right thing to do when you believed them wrong. This poor woman lost her youth and young adulthood to such a monstrous being. I'd like to ask you, to give her the chance, to begin a new life, one filled with happiness, freedom, and to make right decisions" he says, whilst he said all this I was watching the expressions of the people around me, most wavering to his words others cold and harsh, Cornelius however is unreadable to me.

"The courts would like to ask Mrs Riddle, what she would plan on doing if we agree to release her" asks a woman in the court, I look up at her when she began to speak, I tried to clear my throat to begin to speak, not having able to do a lot of that besides with talking to Sirius,

"I…I want to get rid of this…horrible mark on my arm, and to have my old surname back. I'd like to… find a home, and good honest work. And…I'd…with permission off the court and minister…to see my daughter again" I say, most of what I said was silent but I'm pretty sure they all heard me.

"With what the court has heard so far, I'd like a raise of hands to vote the future for Mrs Riddle. Those against release?" asks Cornelius, I look at them all fearful, I see a couple go up, and when this started I felt a hand on my shoulder, but unlike what I've gotten used to over the past ten tears, this is a comforting gesture, and not for harm.

In the end there were only six people who voted for me to go back to Askaban.

"All those in favour of Mrs Riddle to be released back into the public" says Cornelius, who looks at me directly for some reason, I begin to see hands being raised, more than those who were against me being released, for the first time I look at them in hope, and shock me some more, Cornelius Fudge himself raises his hand.

"It is decided, from this point on Mrs Violet Riddle is released from Askaban, allowed back into the public, but I would like to have a word with Mrs Riddle in my office in five hours, use that time to freshen yourself up, there is room set up for that, one of the stand will show you there" says Cornelius, I nod and smile hoping he knows I'm silently thanking him, and he smiles back. Then all the people begin to stand up to get off the stands.

I look to Dumbledore who is still by my side. And then begin to feel my restraints come off, and for the first time in so long, my feel the bonds around my hands being taken off, and I look down to see black and red hands, shaking from having those weights finally taken off.

"Thank you Professor" I say, knowing Dumbledore is still here,

"My pleasure Violet, after you are freshened up, I will see you in Cornelius' office, I'd like to have a little chat with you also" he says, I nod at this, then I see two women come over to me and help me stand up, and begin to lead me away.

Finally something I've been desperately looking forward to, a bath.

as disgusted with make himms d help me stand up, and begin to lead me away.

y feel the bonds around my hands being taken off,_

Hope you guys enjoyed send me reviews of what you thought thank you! xxxx


	31. Chapter 31

Violet POV

"Now then, I believe you can make your own way to Diagon Alley so you can draw out some money to get the things you need. When you have too much, send them to me and I'll have them sent to your new quarters" says Professor Dumbledore, I smile and nod, then he leaves via apparition.

I take a deep breath, since having not done this in a while, I spin on the spot and with seconds I'm standing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

A wide smile escapes from the familiar sight, so many stores with so many people, no-one knows who I am which is a great relief to me. And the light, at Askaban there was no light or colours, but here I'm almost blinded by them all.

I make my way forward to where I remember Gringott's bank is. The sight of it brings a bit of a smile, anything familiar other than that horrible cells is beautiful in my sight.

I enter the building, not looking at any of the goblins, have the feeling that they would remember who I am, obviously they will do soon, but thankfully Albus gave me a letter to the head of the bank to inform him of my release so I will be allowed access to my vault, I was also given my old key back too.

When I'm stood in front of the head of the bank's pedestal, I make a discreet but heard cough to get his attention, he looks down at me and looks at me with surprise,

"Mrs Riddle, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" he asks,

"I've been released, I have a signed letter from the minister and Professor Albus Dumbledore" I say, handing him the letter, he takes it and after opening it, reads it, nodding after a little,

"Do you still have your key?" he asks, I nod in reply, he stands up and makes his way down to the ground,

"I shall accompany you down, so that I may inform you of the changes to your vault" he says, I nod in turn and allow him to lead me to the cart to take us down,

"Your daughter, Miss Selena Sheen, has been given special access into your vault under special circumstances. And another change is that the vault of your late husband, was combined with yours, we decided this would be best for your child, as well as for your return" he says as we're riding down the rail. I nod silently, not exactly happy with sharing my families vaults with _his_ but I suppose it is for the best.

"Here we are" he says, he gets out first and I follow him out of the cart, we walk towards the familiar vault that me and He who must not be named shared after we were married. And see a familiar scaly face.

"Rhianate" I say smiling, and as she looks at me she makes that deep purring noise she used to make when she saw me, I walked over to her as she lowered her head and allowed me to stroke her, its then I notice her wounds. I turn around to the Goblin,

"What has happened to her?" I ask, looking at the Goblin pointedly,

"After you were sent to Askaban and He who must not be named was destroyed there were those who tried to steal any valuables that were in your vault, thinking that no-one else would be able to gain access as they thought you were to be locked away permanent that _he _was dead and they didn't know of your daughters birth, and I'm afraid your security was wounded a few times by those people, nothing was taken I assure you" he says, I nod at this and look to Rhianate, then concentrating on that power that has been collecting dust for the last ten years, I begin singing the spells in my mind to help heal Rhianate.

I hear another deep purr and open my eyes to see her wounds are all healed, without so much as any scars too,

"I see your powers are as strong as ever" says the Goblin, I nod in reply, glad about this, I was afraid that I might have lost them.

"Now then, lets get your withdrawal in order" he says, I nod, kiss Rhianate on the head and follow him hearing him mutter something like"like mother like daughter" but I may have misheard him.

I ended up taking around three hundred galleons out, not knowing what I'll be getting but thinking this would be a safe sum in all and its not like it will make a difference in that vault. Neither Selena or myself will be having any financial difficulty for a very long time.

"Thank you for your assistance, I would however like to ask that any future withdrawals not be told to my daughter, she does not know of me yet, I want her to grow to the idea of my existence around her at the school as a professor before I reveal to her the truth" I explain, he nods in acknowledgement and writes something down before leaving to go back to his pedestal, I then make my way out of the bank and towards Diagon Alley, hopefully to find the things I need.

I ended up going to many clothes shops, knowing I definitely need to stock up on those, as well as got some furniture for my private quarters, as I'll be able to move them to my future residence when I find one later in future. I also buy some books and some potions that I might need and some potion ingredients as well as some new scales and a new cauldron and vials, knowing I'll be wanting to make potions in my free time like I used to, but this time for the right reasons.

I was walking in the Apothecary store, looking at some new ingredients they had in when the door chime went off, signalling a new customer had just come in.]

"I need to order my usual for this year" says a deep and rather familiar voice.

I stand up straight from bending down to look at the things on sale to look at a tall dark cloaked figure with above the shoulder black hair

"Of course Mr Snape" says the woman behind the counter, I look at the man in surprise after hearing the woman,

"Severus?" I say, he whirls around to face me and I truly see that it is him, when he sees me he blinks in surprise and a gentle smile creeps up,

"Violet, your back" he says walking over to me and embracing me in a hug which I return with a smile as well.

Now I know what your probably thinking, Severus Snape? Smiling? And hugging? Well normally he wouldn't do any of these things, but Severus and I confided in one another in those years that we worked together and earned one another's trust and a brother – sister relationship formed between the two of us.

"Its good to see you again" I say, he pulls away and nods,

"When were you released?" he asks,

"Today" I say smiling he nods in reply,

"So where are you staying?" he asks,

"Professor Dumbledore gave a job at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures assistant, he allowed me quarters there, it makes it a little easier so I don't have to rush around getting a new place sorted as well as find a job" I say, he smiles at this,

"Would you like me to accompany you? I only came down here to order a new supply of potion ingredients" he says, I smile widely at this,

"I would love that Severus, its been a little nerve-wrecking, I've been a little afraid that someone might recognise me at any moment but so far no-one has" I say, he smiles,

"I almost didn't, you've grown more beautiful in the last ten years" he says I grin at this,

"You wouldn't have said this when you saw me just brought out of Askaban" I say, he laughs along with me, knowing full well that I would have been filthy and black which I was.

"So what have you got so far?" he asks after I've paid for some potion ingredients which he helped me pick out,

"Well I've bought some new clothes, furniture, books and potion ingredients, scales and a new cauldron" I say, he nods at this,

"Will you be in need of a new wand?" he asks, I nod in reply, we make it to Ollivander's, I smile at the memory in here, where I first got my wand when I was eleven.

"Ah! Miss Sheen! What a pleasant surprise, I was just sent a letter from Dumbledore that you might be coming, it is wonderful to see you again my dear" says Ollivander who comes from behind his desk and give me a hug, I hug him back with a smile,

"Its lovely to see you too Mr Ollivander" I say,

"Now then, lets see if we can find you a new wand, why they snapped yours when they knew you would only be temporary is beyond me, but still" he says going behind his desk to the walls of wand boxes.

It took us half an hour before I finally found one, it had dragon heart string and made of oak.

"Thank you so much Ollivander, if I may, may I ask of my daughters wand?" I ask curiously, he smiles,

"The core for her wand, was half unicorn horn and half dragon heart string, mahogany" he says, I smile at this and nod in thanks, I paid for my new wand and walk out of the shop with Severus waiting,

"Severus may I ask you something?" I ask, as we begin looking around in the book shop again, as he recommended me some other books to read,

"You would like to know about your daughter" he says knowingly, I look to him, he sees the desperation I have for knowledge of my daughter in my eyes and smiles and nods,

"She is exceptional in potions, though could do with a little more encouragement, I've heard from professor McGonagall that she is talented in Transfiguration, she's the same in Charms and I've been told she's a very interested student in History of Magic" he says, I smile at this,

"To be honest I don't know why she wasn't put in Ravenclaw like you were" he says, picking out a book which I see is a potions book.

"Do you know anything of her personality, hear of any of her interests?" I ask, looking at him curiously,

"I know she likes to laugh, with those two Weasley twins she never seems to go a day without laughing. Smiles a lot, talkative, nice to people, not heard of her causing any trouble, yet. But I would think that she is an exceptional student" he says, I smile at this, any information of my daughter is treasure to me,

"What does she look like?" I ask silently,

"Black hair, green eyes, next to milk cream skin colour, about average height for her age" he says, I smile at the image in my head of her, I cant wait to see her for myself.

"Violet, why don't you go see her, tell her who you are?" he asks, looking at me curiously,

"She's been through enough from what I've been told during this Christmas break, I don't want to add to it, I want her to get used to me in Hogwarts, maybe try to be-friend her there too, earn her trust, then in time when she is ready I'll tell her, or you never know, she might figure it out herself" I say, he shrugs in reply.

After a few more minutes I end up at the cash desk paying for my new books,

"Right well I think I'm done for today" I say, walking out of the door with Severus,

"Shall we return to Hogwarts then?" he asks, extending his elbow, I smile at this and take it, then we both spin and apparte, ending up in Dumbledore's office,

"Ah Violet, I see Severus found you" he says, I smile and nod,

"Did you get what you needed?" he asks, I nod in reply,

"Good, I'll show you to your new quarters, then you can freshen up and join with then staff and I to dinner, so you may re-acquaint with your old teachers and some of the new ones" he says,

"I'll see you later Violet, its nice to have you back" says Severus, he give me one last hug and then leaves the office first. I wait for Dumbledore and he escorts me out and shows me down the passageway and into the hallways,

"Its as beautiful as I remember, if so more" I say, looking around the place, memorizing the area in my mind,

"Well I'm sure its all the more better for having you back with us" says Professor Dumbledore,

"Professor I must ask a question, wont Selena connect the dots when they hear my surname?" I ask, looking to the professor, he has a thoughtful look on and then looks to me again,

"Perhaps she may think it a coincidence, otherwise, would it be so bad if she found out?" he asks, I look forward at this, thinking over his words.

We finally end up at a door and he opens the door for me and when I enter the room I find myself in a cosy room, a small living room with a shelves, a couch and a coffee table and two other doors I presume to a bathroom and to a bedroom,

"Thank you for all you have done for your Professor, I am forever in your debt" I say, turning to him, he smiles at this,

"I'll ask one of the teachers to collect you in half an hour when dinner is ready" he says, I nod at this,

"And don't forget, today the students returned to Hogwarts, so your daughter will be amongst the crowd, try not to be too nervous" he says, I nod at this and then go into my new quarters.

Yes this is much better than that horrible dark disgusting cell I've been in for ten years.


	32. Chapter 32

Selena POV

Back on the train again, after receiving hugs and kiss' from my new mum and dad, as well as new little brother and sister. Ever since coming onto the train, I cant help but have a giant smile on my face, Fred and George don't say anything about it because they know why I'm smiling, heck everyone of our family does.

I'm happy because I finally have somewhere I belong.

"Hey Selena, want to see what we got from the sweet shop?" asks Fred, I look over to him as he and George are sat on the seats in front of me in our shared compartment.

"We found these ones a little weird, they're nice but they're unbelievably sticky and really hard to chew. We asked the guy at Honeydukes and he said they're really old and nobody wanted them for being so hard to chew so gave us the rest of them" he says, I look at him confused for this,

"Why would you want the rest of them if they're so hard to chew?" I ask, and that's when I see their grins,

"Because we got the most amazing idea ever! Because if we could find a way to make them even more stickier, we could slip them to the Slytherins and watch happily at their discomfort" says George triumphantly, I laugh at the image they've brought in my head,

"Ah so you've created joke sweets?" I say, they look at me curiously from this,

"Well I used to go to this shop near the orphanage that sold sweets that did funny things like that, one sweet I had was like little crumbs but when you put them in your mouth they would crackle in your mouth and you could feel them exploding in your mouth" I say smiling at the memory, they look at me in awe from this,

"That is genius! We should try to make sweets like this. Joke sweets, for humour and revenge" says George, I smile at this,

"Sounds good to me" I say, and from this we got a pad out and started thinking ideas of sweets we could make and what they could do, its the most work I have ever seen them do but it was fun. Maybe something we will do over the years for a good laugh.

We got a little lost with time, and when we began to see the lake we quickly put our notes away and began to get changed, me going into the girls bathroom to get changed while the boys did in the compartment.

"So, looking forward to Summer?" asks Fred, looking at me curiously as we're all sat down again, I have Cleo on my lap purring away as I'm stroking her lovely fur. Mum didn't know though that I had also brought Ashita with me too, not wanting her to be left alone, and she said she wanted to come too to make sure I was safe, she's very protective of me, so she's wrapped hidden around my wrist, thankfully Cleo doesn't seem to mind her when I brought them in the same room at home, she didn't seem be that bothered of Ashita's presence as they even sat close to one another without any problems which I was happy about.

"Yeah definitly, we could do more planning with the sweets" I say, they smile and nod in agreement.

"Well lets finish our first year first" says Fred, we all nod in agreement and stay silent afterwards as we watched out the window to see we were getting closer.

When we finally got off the train, we went into the little row boats again up to the castle, I know we're not allowed to have pets with us during dinner, but I didn't know what to do with Ashita, I didn't think it would be a good idea to put her in with Cleo in her basket, and I didn't want to leave her anywhere, so she stayed around my wrist, but I asked her to crawl around my upper arm just in case.

The three of us made our way to the Gryffindor table, but I instantly saw something or rather someone new at the teachers table, a lady with long black hair, a friendly face and looked about average height maybe in her early thirties.

She looks somehow familiar somehow, but I cant place where.

"George, do you know who that is?" I ask, looking at him then to the woman again, who I see is talking with Professor Snape, George looks at her and shrugs, but then looks a little curiously at her and then back to me and then back to the lady,

"Dunno, but she bloody looks a lot like you" he says, I look at him confused from this, looking back at the woman, she does have my colour hair, but I cant see her eyes, she does look a little a little like me, though it is hard considering she is a distance away and she is older than me.

"Welcome students, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas break and had lots of Christmas puddings" says Professor Dumbledore, who had stood up and we had all gone silent, I giggled as well as a few other students from what he said.

"I would like you all to meet a new member of staff who has joined us, she will be assisting our Care for Magical Creatures Professor, please join me in welcoming Professor Sheen" he says, but as soon as he finishes, I freeze, did he just say what I think he said? Sheen?

I see at the corner of my eye that Fred and George are looking at me in shock as well as I can see Percy and Charlie from a distance doing the same.

I cant talk, I cant move, I cant do...anything but feel shock and...pain, could she?

I can hear the distant sound of lighting and see faint flashes from outside.

Then suddenly without warning the windows behind the teachers table shatters from a lightning stroke, forcing all the teachers to duck out of the way and cower as glass fell on them. Students screamed and shouted and started to leave the room, but I couldn't, I was...stuck.


	33. Chapter 33

Violet POV

When the lightning struck the window, me and Severus took cover under the table not wanting glass to catch us,

"Where the hell did that come from?!" he shouts, having to as all the students had begun to scream and shout to get out of the hall.

I look up and that's when I see her, the one first year who is frozen with what looks with pain and confusion, rather than from shock or fear from the lightning escaping around the hall.

"Selena" I say, looking at her, my lord she looks almost exactly like how I used to when I was her age.

I see at the corner of my eye that Severus also looked to Selena,

"She must have inherited your powers Violet, but I doubt she has any clue that she is doing any of this, she must have been like this when Dumbledore said your last name" he says, I nod in agreement, she must have been so shocked and hurt to have finally seen me after all this time.

"I need to get to her" I say, and without listening to his objections, I hurry from underneath the table and hurry towards my daughter. But just as I approach her I hear another lightning bolt coming near, I whirl around in time to re-direct the lightning back outside the window.

I look behind me to hurry over to Selena and go to her side, seeing her looking down at the table in front of her,

"Selena, sweetie you need to listen to me, you need to calm your mind, your powers have only just awoken from the shock, you need to calm your mind to stop the lighting, otherwise people are going to get hurt. Sweet heart please listen to me" I say, looking at her, and suddenly she finally blinks, and that's when the lightning ceases, and there is again a quiet night.

She slowly turns to look at me with confusion on her face, looking at me carefully with her eyes, I can feel tears running down my eyes, seeing her for the first time, she is so beautiful, my baby girl has grown so fast.

"Mummy?" she says, looking at me confused and with a couple of tears around her eyes, I smile lightly at her and nod, and from this the tears break and drip down her cheeks, and she then suddenly starts to sob, and without warning she lunges at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her, hearing myself cry too.

"I'm so sorry my angel, I tried to protect you, I was going to take us away but they found me and sent me away from you" I say, from this I feel her tighten her hold on me.

"Professor Sheen" says Dumbledore, I look up at him and see him looking down at us sympathetically,

"Why don't you take young Miss Sheen to your quarters so you may both talk some, I believe you both have a lot to talk about. I believe a week will do you both some good to be with one another, don't worry, we all understand" he says, I nod at this, then holding onto my daughter tightly I apparate us to my quarters.

I lift her up in my arms and carry her over to the sofa I got earlier today and conjure a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Why did they take you away?" she asks, still with sadness in her eyes. I sit beside her, letting her lean against me, I wrap my arms around her,

"You were told of who your father was?" I ask silently, she nods at this,

"The minister thought me a threat, he didn't know of the help I gave to the good side in secret from your father. When I was younger I believed that he loved me, but he was only using me for my gifts. When I had you, he began to plan your training to be the heir of the dark lord, wanting to teach you all dark spell, turning you into heartless soul, something for him to be proud of, I couldn't let that happen. And then I learned that he wanted to take you away from me, and I knew that if he did I would never see you again. So I got in contact with Professor Dumbledore and explained what had happened and he agreed to help us. But the night he killed Harry Potters parents, Aurors came to the manor we lived in at the time with him, and they cast binding spells on me and they took you away from me. They tried me to be imprisoned at Askaban for ten years" I say, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Did you escape?" she asks, I smile at this,

"No, my ten years were up just yesterday. And Dumbledore represented my case and helped the minister to understand that I was never evil, only betrayed and that I would be show them this in future. They heard what I had to say and they finally agreed to allow my release" I say.

"I think...I used to dream about you" she says, I look down at her from this, to see her slowly look up at me,

"At the orphanage I would dream of singing and a face of a lady...I think she was you" she says, I smile at this,

"Tiny hands...yes that's you...and all you show...it's simply true...I smell your breath...it makes me cry...I wonder how...I've lived my life...Cause without you...how did I get through all of my days?...without you...now living with you...see everything's true...my baby its you...my baby, my baby, my baby...with no words at all...so tiny and small...in love I fall, so deep, so deep...my precious love...sent from above...my baby boo...gotta thank you, gotta thank you...cause without you...how did I get through all of my days?... without you...now living with you...see everything's true...my baby its you...my baby, my baby, my baby...cause without you...how did I get through all of my days?... without you...now living with you...see everything's true...my baby its you...my baby, my baby, my baby" I sing silently, remembering the lullaby I sang to her when she was a baby.

"Moma!" she cries, clinging to me tighter, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her on my lap,

"My sweet baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, I promise I will always be here for you, no matter what" I say, kissing her head.

"And I wont stop you from being a part of the Weasley's family, they have a home and a family that they have welcomed you into, I want you to stay with them, it will be safer, but I will try to arrange visiting you" I say, she nods at this, I rest my head on hers, unable to believe I finally have my beloved daughter back and in my arms


	34. Chapter 34

Selena POV

I found her, I finally found my birth mother, she's everything I dreamed she would be and more.

Professor Dumbledore gave me and my mum a week together without work, which we were both grateful, we've been together like glue, asking each other questions after question. She cant wait to see the Weasley's, she knew them before in her school years and I've sent mum Molly a letter to tell her what has happened and to ask if me and my mum can come and visit as mum wants to get reacquainted too.

She's also been showing me her techniques of calming the mind and how to do a couple of tricks with my newly found powers. I love my time with her, I stayed in her quarters the past couple of days not wanting to be away from her, and she felt the same way, ten years was far too long for either of us.

Fred and George are coming later on today to meet mum, they haven't seen me since the incident in the great hall a couple of days ago, mums had house elves get our food, we've literally not left her chambers.

"Selena, I want you to have something. Its been in my family for generations, and I think it will better suit you now" says mum, we've both sat on her couch in the living area, she had just brought from her bedroom a beautiful wooden jewellery box and sat it on the coffee table beside us.

She waved her arm over the box and it magically opened,

"I made it so that no-one else but myself or someone with my blood could open it" she explains, I smile and nod in understanding, she doesn't take her magic for granted, but because of her hands still finding themselves again she's had to use some magic to do things she cant yet.

She then magically lifted a beautiful necklace out of the box, it had a thin silver chain and the pendant was oval shaped with what looked like red sapphire in the centre.

"This was made by the first one of our family who was given our ability, it helped her to control her powers from the beginning, each member after her has used it to first start to learn to use their powers, it prevents your magic from going over-board, if you get too upset or angry or any kind of powerful feeling, it will stop your magic from going loose, and in time you will learn to use your powers and to control them, then you wont need it" she says, now putting the necklace on me, I gaze at it in wonder,

"Now its time you have it" she says smiling at me, I smile up at her and hug her and she hugs me back, this is something we haven't been able to stop doing, but this simply small action gives us such a remarkable feeling of acceptance, love and being with our family, its our perfect moment.

Suddenly I we hear the door the chambers open, I turn around and see two red heads poke out from behind the door,

"Can we come in?" Fred asks, I look to mum and she smiles at them and nods.

With this Fred and George came in and sat on the arm chairs opposite the coffee table from us.

"So these are the famous Fred and George Weasley I keep hearing about" says mum, both Fred and George smile at this,

"The challenge we give to people is to see who is who" says George, from this mum smiles at this and looks between them for a minute then looks at George and smiles,

"George" she says looking at him singularly, from this George smiles,

"Nice guess" he says, Fred clapping for her,

"So you've been looking after my daughter, Professor Dumbledore told me that you also saved her on her first flying lesson. I must thank you both so much for this, you've both been her knights in shining armour" mum says, I blush at this, I've yet to tell mum about my crush on George, but I will be telling her soon, I wanted her to meet him first.

"So how has your lessons been? Been causing any trouble for the professors?" she asks, I see Fred and George look at one another nervously,

"We cant tell you" says Fred, looking at her nervously,

"Why not?" I ask,

"She's a professor" says George, looking at me, I laugh at this as well as mum,

"Don't worry you two, your secrets are safe with me" she says, smiling, they both smile and nod at this,

"Well...you'll find out tomorrow" says Fred, I smirk at this, what have they been up to?

Fred and George later had to leave because they had to be in lesson.

"Mum, can I tell you a secret?" I say, from this mum looks to be and nods, I look at my hands nervously and then look at her again,

"I...I'm – I think I'm in love" I say, from this she smiles and looks at me,

"And who is the lucky one?" she asks,

"It's George. And I think he likes me too, I think I heard him a few weeks ago say to Fred that he liked me liked me" I say, looking at her anxiously.

She smiles warmly at me and nods slightly,

"Do you want to know why I knew who was who earlier?" she asks, I nod at this,

"Years ago, when I was with allegiance with Dumbledore, I went to the Weasley's one day with you. And Fred and George were there. As soon as I put you down in the living room with them you went straight towards him, and when me and Molly went to check on you three, you and George were napping together, you head on his chest and his arms around you, and Fred was by your feet" she says, I smile at this, I never knew that I had met Fred and George before when we were babies.

"And even today, he couldn't look away from you, he cried when I took you away with me that day you both met, Molly said he wouldn't stop crying for hours" she says, I smile at this that's so sweet.

"And incidentally I couldn't get you to quieten down for some hours as well after I took you back to the manor" she says, I blush at this.

Suddenly an owl clumsily comes through the window and lands on the floor.

"Oh goodness" says mum as she hurries over to the owl,

"Don't worry mum he always does that, its the Weasley's family owl" I say, she comes over with Eral on her arm and with a letter in hand,

"It's address to you sweetie" she says, handing me the letter, I open it and find its from mum Molly.

"She says your more then welcome to come, she's looking forward to seeing you again after so long" I say, she smiles at this,

"Can we go see her today?" I ask, she smiles at this and nods,

"I'll send Dumbledore a letter to let him know where we're going" she says then goes to her bed chambers.

Ok I'm a little worried, mums been in her bed chambers for a while now and hasn't come out or made a sound.

I get up and walk over to the bedroom,

"Mum? Are you ok?" I ask, slowly coming into the bedroom, to see mum sat on her bed looking worried,

"Mum?" I ask, she looks to me then exhales,

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm...nervous. I haven't been out in the world for so long. I went out the other day to diagon alley, but I was very nervous, and then when Professor Snape came I had someone with me who I know and felt safe with" she says, I look at her confused,

"Mum you don't need to worry, mother Molly knows that you were innocent and she's looking forward to seeing you again. You don't need to feel nervous, you have every right to be. Now come on, lets pick something to wear and then lets go" I say, she smiles at me and after I give her a hug I help her pick something to wear.


	35. Chapter 35

Violet POV

I cant believe how nervous I am, Selena after helping to calm me down, got me into some nice clothes.

It was so embarrassing having Selena see me like that, daughters aren't supposed to console their mothers, it should be the other way around, then again I suppose our situation differs.

Dumbledore gave me permission to apparate myself and Selena to the Weasley residence, asking him was nerve-wrecking enough but standing here, right now in a field looking at a cluster of what looks like houses on top of one another. But it looked cosy and sweet.

I look down at myself for the fifth time since coming here, I'm wearing some denim jeans and a white shirt with a pair of cream flats, my wand in my old wand holster that's strapped to my belt, but I had a concealment charm put on it so that only I know it there, an idea I made many years ago when I made it.

"Maybe we should have waited another day" I say, looking at the place nervously, inside will be Mrs Molly Weasley, my old best friend from Hogwarts, and now the adopted mother of my daughter, I owe everything to this family.

"Come on mum, Mother Molly is really excited to see us" says Selena, she's started calling Molly "Mother Molly" around me, she said she'll still call her mum when she's around her and the same with me, it will probably be confusing at first but hopefully we'll be able to work something out.

I take in a deep breath and exhale, this helping my nerves a lot and then finally nod in agreement and she leads us both towards the burrow.

As we approached the front door my nerves came back ten fold, I swear if I could I would apparate back to my chambers now, but I don't want Selena thinking I am a coward, and I don't want to let her down either.

She knocked on the door and after waiting for a couple of minutes a woman with bright red hair, just like Fred and George came out wearing a summer dress with a cardigan, and yet I remember her like it was just yesterday.

"Violet?" she says looking at me with awe, I smile shyly at her and nod, then she suddenly squeals and hurries over to me and hugs me, taking the breath away from me.

"Oh my goodness it is so wonderful to see you again!" she says, I wrap my arms around her and hug her back,

"Its wonderful to see you too Molly" I say.

.

"Oh I should have known Selena was your daughter, she's a spitting image of you" says Molly, all of us now in the sitting room drinking tea. I smile over at Selena who's sat watching us in the armchair,

"When did you get out?" asks Molly, looking at me curiously but with some sympathy,

"Nearly a week ago, I've been busy trying to get things done" I say, she smiles and nods,

"How did you two meet?" asks Selena, looking at us innocently, I smile at the memory.

"Well, your mother wasn't exactly the most popular girl in her first year, people said that after the sorting nobody talked to her, never gave a reason as to why, but she was always seen walking to classes and eating alone. So I decided to go to her one lunch and invite her over to the Gryffindor table" says Molly, I smile at this,

"I thought you had come over as a dare, or to pick on me, I wasn't as Molly said very popular, people felt the need to tease and be mean to me" I say, Selena looks at me confused from this, but I shrug my shoulders, even to this day I have no idea why they were like that towards me.

"But when she finally realised that I was being serious in asking her to join me, she had the brightest smile I have ever seen, she came over with me and the Gryffindors welcomed here like family, that was also the day she met Arthur too as he and I were friends then on" says Molly, Selena smiles at this, obviously smiling at our story,

"And after that day the three of us were inseparable, we'd go to class' together, study together, we even swapped tables a few times, me and Arthur would go to the Ravenclaw table" says Molly, I smiled at this, the good old days.

"You know I still have that photo of us" says Molly, I look up at her in surprise and watch as she gets up and roots around some drawers, and then after a few minutes she came back with a photograph,

"Come here sweety" I say to Selena and she comes over and instinctively I bring her on my lap, she smiles at me from this and I see Molly smiling at us from my gesture, then she shows us the picture, its a magical every-day moving picture and there I see my eleven year old self, sitting by the black lake with young Arthur and young Molly, we're all smiling and waving with arms around one another.

"I forgot about that" I say, gazing at the three of us" I say,

"Sometimes me and Arthur go through our Hogwarts pictures for a laugh, shall I bring the rest out?" she asks, I smile and both me and Selena nod vigorously in agreement, then Molly goes back to the draw with a thick aged envelope and brings out many photos onto the coffee table, Selena scoot off my lap and sits between me and Molly as we look through them.

"Oh Molly, these were from the Triwizard Tournament ball, remember you and me trying to do your hair" I say whilst laughing, holding a photo of me and Molly in our gowns looking very beautiful,

Oh yes, that was certainly an eventful night, that was the night Arthur gave me a promise ring" says Molly smiling lovingly, I smile in return remembering the loud scream of surprise she made when he asked her, I almost had a panic attack thinking she was being attacked until I saw them two together hugging.

But then suddenly I see something I didn't predict, a photograph of me, and _him._

Selena caught me looking and looked at the photo,

"Who's that?" she asks, I look to her then to Molly who looks at the photo surprised, I exhale the breath I hadn't realised I was holding and look to Selena,

"That's me, and your father" I say, she looks at me surprised then back to the image of her younger father,

"I look like him" she murmurs,

"Only a little sweetie, but your nothing like him, your good, the purest good I have ever known" I say, Molly smiles and nods in agreement, smiling encouragingly to us.

"I think its time we bury the past, the future is now, and we make our own futures" I say, and we all agree, then when I look to the photograph I then use my power to set it on fire, destroying evidence of that part of my life. I wont live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, I will live my life as I choose, as it should have been if it wasn't for him, the only thing I am grateful for from him is Selena, nothing else connects us, but again that is a big thing. But I know that if by some trickery of fate he returns, I will fight heaven and earth to protect my daughter from him.

Its time to live my life with my friends and my daughter.


	36. Chapter 36

Selena POV

The visit to Mother Molly's went really well, mum was really happy seeing Mother Molly. And listening to them both, talking about their pasts together was really interesting to listen to.

Me and mum look almost like twins in the pictures of her when she was my age.

At least I got to see what my father looked like, though I didn't really mind, I do see some similarities, but Mother Molly and mum told me that I'm nothing like my father, the most evil man this world will ever know.

Me and mum went back to the castle to Professor Dumbledore's office, and mum got permission off Dumbledore for me to have private lessons to teach me my new powers, as well as I've been given permission to wear my necklace mum gave me to help keep my powers under control.

"Hey guys" I say, walking back into the Gryffindor common room after these many days of not being here, staying with my mum in her quarters. I've missed the golds and the reds of the common room, and my two favourite red heads.

"Selena!" they both shout, running over to me and pulling me into a three group hug. I smile into the hug I've missed them.

"How are you, are ok? How was your mum?" they both ask, I smile at them,

"I'm great, mums fine. She gave me this necklace, it stops me from going...crazy like before in the great hall" I say, they nod in understanding.

"Snape gave us your homework, we did most of ours, we'll help you with catching up" says George.

After this we spend the rest of the night studying and having laughs and fun.

* * *

Sorry about this short Chapter, its a surprise for this next chapter. Hope you all like this story so far.

Please keep giving me your wonderful reviews and messages each and every one is precious :)


	37. Chapter 37

I've decided to skip to the year when Harry Potter begins his first year of Hogwarts

Selena POV

We're on our way to the platform to get to the train. But its really packed and we're all keeping together as much as possible,

"The same every year, packed with muggles, come on! Platform nine and three quarters this way!" shouts says mother Molly, this name has kind of stuck over the last couple of years.

"George come on!" I shout behind me as I hurry to keep up with mother Molly,

"Percy you first" she says and quickly Percy hurries towards the barrier and disappears from sight.

"Fred, you next" says mother Molly, looking to Fred,

"He's not Fred I am!" says George, I roll my eyes, they've been doing this more recently, it was funny the first fifteen times, but now its annoying.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother" says Fred, looking at mother Molly sternly, she looks annoyed and flustered,

"Oh! Sorry George" she says looking at Fred, then Fred goes over to the walk over to the wall, then quickly looks to mother Molly,

"Am only joking I am Fred" he says then hurries through the wall before mother Molly can say anything, and George quickly follows after.

"I'll see you at Christmas mum" I say giving mum a big hug before running through the wall.

"Come on Selena!" shouts George, who I see waiting by one of the doors, I quickly take my luggage to the people who put it all into the train.

"Did you get Cleo?" I ask, knowing he said he would take Cleo on his trunk as mine was full. And the one time I did put Cleo in with luggage she came back not letting me out of her sight for two weeks, and the teachers weren't happy.

"She's with Fred" he says, I smile and nod, he helps me onto the train and he leads us through the narrow corridor with compartments at the sides.

"Hey you too, I got the sweets out, Lee's coming soon to help us test them" says Fred when we enter the compartment.

"Did you two finish Snape's potions homework? He said he wanted it done by the time we go back to Hogwarts" I say, looking up at the boys from going through notes about our joke sweets we've been making since the end of our first year of Hogwarts.

Three years have gone by really fast, my mum got an apartment with a spare bedroom for me to stay in when I stay over, which we always do during holiday and is still working at Hogwarts, though now as Professor Snape's potions assistant.

I laugh when I see the two of them looking at one another with horror, probably because they didn't do their homework,

"Lets start now" says Fred, and they both hurriedly get parchments and quills out and start their homework, I just laugh at this and continue with my notes.

"I'm going to go see where Angelina is" I say, after an hour of going through notes and listening to Fred and George trying to do their homework. They both nod and then with this I leave the compartment.

George POV

"OK she's gone, now have you decided yet?" asks Fred, I look up and put my parchment and quil back into my bag,

"I want to tell her this year Fred, but then again I wanted to tell her last year but I chickened out" I say, looking at him annoyed,

"Well maybe you can finally tell her who her secret admirer is, you know the person who has been sending her valentines day cards and presents, as well as presents on Christmas, you even had a go at sending her secret admirer sweets on Halloween. Tell her this valentines day! You could make it romantic and all that stuff that people do, that girls like hearing about" he says, I nod in agreement, I could ask dad for some ideas, he and mum have known since the beginning that I'm in love with Selena, and with these passing years its been harder and harder to keep my secret that.

"What about you? Any ideas on how to win Angelina?" I ask, knowing he's got a crush on Angelina, has since the beginning of second year.

"Don't know, I want to tell her, I mean no offence to you but I don't think I could wait as long as you have to tell your true feelings for that person" he says, I nod in understanding.

Then I look to my left and see that we're almost in view of the lake,

"Looks like we're almost here, might as well change" I say, Fred nods at his and we lock the compartment door and pull the blinds down while we get changed.

Selena POV

"But what if its someone mean, and is only doing it for a laugh?" I say to Angelina, us both getting changed into our school clothes,

"Then we'll find them and kick their ass, or you could singe their hair off" she says, I laugh at this, remembering when someone in my second year made me very angry by picking on Angelina, and I accidentally didn't have my necklace on that day.

"So what about George has he made any moves?" she asks, I shake my head whilst tying my shoe laces, I told her about what I heard George and Fred say after Christmas in our first year. I thought that maybe he was say something to me or something, but I guess he must not think of me in that way, maybe as just a friend or as a sister, after all his mum and dad adopted me, I am classed as his sister, so I guess he wouldn't have feelings other than as a brother for me. I suppose it makes sense, me not being very pretty or attractive, so why would George like me.

"You better not be thinking less of yourself again Selena, remember last time?" she says, I smile at her and shrug,

"Don't worry sweet heart, maybe this year we'll find your secret admirer, so what has he sent you so far, tell me again" she says, sitting down fully dressed.

"On the valentines day after Christmas, first year, I got sent a red rose with a card, then on Christmas I got sent a snow globe with a red heart in the middle. Then on valentines day second year I got sent two red roses and seven strawberry heart lollipops. Then the following Christmas I got sent a card with red glow in the dark shoe laces. Lord knows what I'll be getting this year" I say, she looks up confused and I follow her glance to see that my shoe laces are hanging out from my converse, I look at her guiltily,

"They're cool, and they go really well with my converse my mum got me" I say, she laughs at this which I join in with.

"So he seems to be obsessed with red. Sounds like he knows you, I mean your favourite lollipop is strawberry flavoured ones and your mum told me that one night that you told her you had always wanted a snow globe" she says, I nod in agreement I was always surprised by the gifts. They always felt personal.

Suddenly we feel the train stop and I look up at her and we smile,

"Another year at Hogwarts" I say.


	38. Chapter 38

Selena POV

"The great hall is my favourite place" I say to George as we all come into the Great hall after being on the carriages,

"What about the Quiddich pitch you love it there" he says, I nod in agreement,

"But seriously when you look back on this when we leave, what will be the place you think about mostly when reminiscing?" I ask, looking at him curiously, he looks down in thought, then he smiles up at me, causing me to smile too.

"The great hall, and the train"he says, I smile and nod in agreement,

"Oh yeah! The train too!" I say, nodding in agreement,

"What's your reason for liking them?" I ask, looking at him curiously, he smiles at me for this,

"I met you on the train, and you got into Gryffindor here, and the food here is awesome" he says, I smile and look down, trying to hide my blush, he likes the train because that's where we met for the first time.

We all suddenly hear the doors opening and Professor McGonagall letting us know that the first years will be coming in soon,

"I hope Ron's ok" I say, George nods, the three of us had been previously wondering how he was on the train and getting here, I bet he was really nervous,

"Bet you five knuggarts he'll get into Hufflepuff" says Fred, I look at him confused,

"You don't think he'll get into Gryffindor? All of your family have been before" I say, but then I smile,

"I bet he'll be in Gryffindor" I say, looking at Fred, daring him to decline his bet but he smirks,

"To hell with it, I bet Ravenclaw, could surprise us" says George and we all nod in agreement, then we look in time to see the new first years enter the room, I can spot Ron out in an instant from his hair and he's beside a boy with round glasses and black hair, huh has Ron already made friends, hope so, would be nice.

"Now when I call out your names, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses" says professor McGonagall, as she holds the sorting hat with one hat and the list of names in the other,

"Hermione Granger" she says, I look to see a girl with bushy brunette hair, nervously stepping up to sit onto the stool beside McGonagall who then places the hat on her head,

"Gryffindor!" it shouts, we all clap and cheer for her which she smiles at when she makes her way to our table after McGonagall takes the hat off her head. I wave her over and she comes to sit on my other side and I shake her hand which she smiles at.

"Draco Malfoy" says Professor McGonagall, I look to see a boy with almost white blond hair,

"George, where do I recognise that boy's last name?" I whisper to George so no-one will hear,

"Lucius Malfoy's son, the guy who's always causing dad trouble at work" he says, looking at me then to the boy, I nod in remembering now, dad's often complaining about Malfoy making his work harder for him, personally I'd like to throw him in the Black Lake for the grief he's been giving to dad.

"He looks like his young twin, except less hair" he says.

"Slytherin!" shouts the hat,

"And he is also in the same house as his father and all their ancestors before him" says George, I frown at this, mum told me that not a lot of witch or wizards turn out good from being in Slytherin, I know this, being a descendant of the founder, but I am very happy where I am in Gryffindor.

"Ronald Weasley" says professor McGonagall, I look up to see Ron walking up to McGonagall very nervous and scared, I cross my fingers for him,

"Aha! Another Weasley I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!" he shouts, we all cheer for him, me clapping loudly for him as he makes his way beside Fred, I look to Fred and George and smirk,

"You can pay me later" I smile, they nod begrudgingly,

"Good job Ron" I say, seeing him smiling and shaking peoples hands, he nods in thanks,

"Harry Potter"

We suddenly all go silent, I look up to the teachers table and see mum catching my eyes, the both of us knowing the same thing, this boy was the one who my father tried to kill.

We all watch him sit on the stool and the professor place the sorting hat onto his head, I have to admit its a rather long and dramatical.

"Well if your sure, better be...Gryffindor!" shouts the hat, all of us on hearing this cheer and clap for him, as he comes over to us with a wide smile.

I look to mum and she smiles encouragingly at me and we both nod. Knowing that this boy we will need to keep an eye on.

Life in hogwarts is certainly about to get exciting.


	39. Chapter 40

Violet POV

I watched Selene a little during dinner, she seemed very anxious after Harry sat with them at the Gryffindor table. My poor angel, it's a good thing she has her necklace on otherwise there may be a storm going on again. I look to Snape beside me talking to the new defence against the dark arts professor, professor Quirrell, I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet, but he seems friendly enough.

"Severus" I say silently, after seeing they've finished talking together, he looks to me in response,

"I'm worried for Selene" I say, looking over to Selene, he follows my glance and nods in understanding, he's been such a good friend over the years, I've invited him over for dinner a few times even for the Christmas dinner myself and Selene had last year. There's nothing romantic going on, I see him only as a friend more of a brother though as he has told me of his sisterly feelings towards me, as he did not have any siblings and nor do I, so we've taken on roles for one another.

"It looks like young Weasley is looking after her" he says, from this I look to see George talking to her and seeing her smile and her demure look a lot more relaxed, sometimes I love that boy for how much he looks after her when I cant, those two are almost made for one another.

"Well looks like the feast has finished," says Snape, I nod at this as we stand to start to go to his potions classroom as we need to get everything ready for tomorrows classes

"H-hello, I-I don't think we've m-m-met"

I look beside me to see that it was professor Quirrell who spoke, who's walking on my other side as Severus is on my other,

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Violet Sheen," I say, he nervously smiles at this,

"Quirinus Quirrell" he says, then shaking my hand, but when he does this I get a shock from his hand, and not the nice kind, one that hurt causing me to gasp and take my hand away,

"I-I'm so sorry, t-that's never h-happened before" he says, I smile awkwardly and nod, holding my hand with the other carefully,

"W-would you b-be the mother o-f-f Miss Selene S-Sheen?" he asks, looking at me questioningly, from this I look at him cautiously,

"Yes I would be, why?" I ask, he shakes his head at this but I can see he's faking his smile,

"Have heard s-such good things f-from o-other prof-fessors" he says, then gives me one last quick smile and hurries off in the opposite direction myself and Severus were heading,

"Something's not right" I say, now looking at my hand, to then see that my palm is singed, red and with slight blood showing,

"Violet, let me take a look" says Severus, I show him my hand, whilst going over in my head how that could of happened, all different reasons of how it could happen, not wanting to think of the one that it could be.

"Lets get this taken care of in my office," says Severus, I nod absentmindedly, and follow him to his classroom.

"What do you think could have caused this?" he asks after applying a salve onto my hand, causing it to sting a bit.

I've been going over the possible answers to his question in my head, but none of them fit, none but the one I fear most.

"After he died, I knew he would come back, and not with his own body, not without a lot of power, so I would not have been able to know who he was. So before they were able to lock my hands together in Askaban, I placed a spell on myself, to be able to tell who he was, after shaking the persons hand that he either possessed or was posing as" I say quietly, seeing my hand now bandaged.

I look up to Severus to see him looking at me with fear in his eyes,

"He's here Severus, within Quirrell. Selene's father, the murderer of Harry Potters parents, and my ex husband; Voldermort is here" I say, dreading every word I say, he nods at this in understanding.

"Why would he come here though Violet? He cant do anything to you or Selene whilst possessing Quirrell, there must be a reason as to why he's here" he says, I nod in agreement.

"Perhaps I should tell Dumbledore?" I say, but he shakes his head at this,

"No, we'll need proof. For now we'll need to watch him, see what he does, and I'll make sure to have some ghosts watch over Selene, and you can talk with the others. We'll see what he's up to, and you need to be careful Violet, he may want you back or perhaps to get Selene, or both" he says, I nod at this in understanding.

"I'll put a protection charm on her necklace, I don't want her to worry though, please don't tell her just yet Severus, I don't want to scare her" I say, he nods at this.

"Right, well lets get started on this classroom" says Severus, I nod at this, and with my mind I look at object and equipment and use my magic to move them in the correct places, doing tasks with my magic, its so good to have my powers back, and if anything their stronger then ever these past few years.

"Well at least we'll have time to get some sleep before our first day back with the new years tomorrow" says Severus, I nod and smile in agreement after looking at my handiwork, I don't do this in front of the students unless in emergencies, the amount of times I've stopped potions from exploding and students from getting hurt, I've even saved Severus a couple of times when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Goodnight Severus" I say as I leave the classroom, great, now I have three things to worry about, Voldermort being in Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Selene.


	40. Chapter 41

Selene POV

"It's just for protection Selene, I found the spell for it yesterday in the library and thought it would be a good idea" says mum, she came to the great hall at lunch today of our first day back to Hogwarts, saying she wanted to do something with the necklace she gave me to help control my powers.

I give her the necklace when she sits beside me on the bench, Fred sat in front of me on the other end of the table and George sat beside me.

'How's your day been so far you three?" asks mum while she's concentrating on the pendant with her magic,

"The usual, boring, hard working, blew up a teachers desk" says George, mum looks at him shocked from this but the three of us laugh at her reaction which makes her laugh in both relief and from the joke, she knows what we're like.

"How's Harry mum?" I ask curiously, she looks at me from this with a relaxed look,

"He' ok, got into a little trouble with professor Snape when he thought Harry wasn't paying attention. But he's doing ok" she says, I nod at this, glad to know he's ok, I want to be able to look out for him, be like a sort of secret protector, the opposite of my father.

"There we go, that's done" says mum, now handing me the necklace back,

"How is your training doing Selene?" asks Fred, looking at me curiously, I smile at this,

"Good, I can move things with my mind and to control fire now" I say, he smiles at this, and I can see the wheels in their heads turning at the possibilities of what we could do with these abilities for our pranks.

"Well don't be getting yourselves into trouble you three. I'll see you later" says mum, she gives me a quick hug and leaves our table.

"Your mum is cool" says Fred, I nod in agreement,

"Why do you think she put a protection charm on my necklace?" I say, looking at them curiously, there must be a reason behind it, otherwise she would have done it before now.

"Don't know, maybe she thinks something might happen" says George curiously, I shrug at this,

"Must be something important," I say, looking down in thought.

"Well we'll think of some reasons later, right now we need to go before we're late for potions" says Fred, we nod in agreement for this, I take a piece of toast before we leave the table and walk down to the dungeons,

"Did you two manage to finish your homework on the train?" I ask them they nod at this, looking proud of themselves, which I laugh at.

Potions class wasn't bad, then again I'm good at Potions, thanks to professor Snape and my mum being good friends, and the professor not hating me too, he helps me a lot when I ask questions and I can understand the art of potion making.

"Selene, how many times were we supposed to stir?" asks George silently, I look to his cauldron and giggle,

"A lot less then what you've done from what I can tell, the potions meant to be coloured yellow, not brown" I say, grinning, he sighs in frustration, I look to professor Snape seeing he's tending to another student, I look to George's batch and look at it carefully and using full concentration I successfully turn it yellow,

"You're a life saver Selene," he says, bringing me into a hug which I go into willingly, I've always loved Georges hugs.

"Very good Miss Sheen, Mr Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor each" says professor Snape after looking at our potions, we smile at one another in triumph.

"How's his getting on?" I ask, looking to Fred, to see that he's doing alright,

"Likes to take his time" he says, I nod at this,

"Slow and steady wins the race" I say, from this he looks at me confused,

"An old muggle saying, surprised I remembered. Its from a story I used to read too" I say, he nods at this.

"Excuse me professor, I have a message to give Gryffindor Quiddich players" says someone at the door to the classroom, from this we see professor Snape nod at this and go to another student.

I look to George and Fred and we nod, standing up to go over to the boy who called for us,

"Hi, Oliver Wood said to tell you that your to meet him in the courtyard now, he has something important to tell you all" he says, at this we nod, then after he leaves we go back to our seats but remain standing,

"Professor, we've been called to a team meeting," I say, from this he looks to me then nods in acceptance,

"Fill a vial of your potions and put it on my desk after labelling them with your names" he says, the three of us nod and do as he instructs.

When we're done we hurry out of the classroom to the usual meeting room for Quiddich meetings, its generally a big tent outside the stands.

"Glad you three could join us, we have finally got a new seeker" says Oliver after we sit down on the benches, we look at him anxious from this, our last seeker had to leave as he finished Hogwarts last year and we've been looking for a new one for a while.

"Who?" asks George, from this Oliver smirks knowingly,

"Harry Potter" he says, I look at him surprised, Harry?

"How did that happen?" I ask curiously,

"McGonagall said she saw him fly and catch a small golden object on his first flying lesson" he says, I nod at this, seeing the rest accept this,

"Now I'm going to give him the basics tomorrow, and I'll need someone to volunteer to take him on a practice run of getting the snitch" he says, from this I raise my hand,

"I volunteer," I say, with this he smiles with gratitude,

"Thank you Selene. Now don't any of you forget, we have a match in one week today, so get yourselves ready" he says, we all nod at this and stand from our seats.

"Well that's something I didn't expect," says Fred, as we walk back to the castle, I nod in agreement.

"Well you two had better watch him, we cant let him get hurt" I say, as these two are beaters they'll need to keep a quick eye on him, me being chaser wont do much good for Harry.

"We will do, don't worry Selene, we'll help with Harry's lesson if you want, or at least come with you to the stands" says Fred, I nod at this idea, smiling at them both with gratitude,

"Come on then, lets go to Transfiguration," I say, leading us back to the castle.


	41. Chapter 42

First I'd like to say thank you to every one of my my readers, and I love all the reviews, every one of them is special to me Now this chapter was inspired by an idea given to me by one of my reviews, you know who you are and thank you so much for this Hope you all in enjoy

Harry POV

"You did well Potter, tomorrow after classes one of my chasers is going to meet you here to give you a lesson on catching the snitch, so you'll have a practice for that which will help in the game you'll be in in a few days time" says Oliver Wood, I nod at this and help him to carry the ball crate back inside the castle,

"Who will be giving me my next lesson?" I ask curiously, he smiles at this,

"Her names Selene Sheen, she's always with the Weasley twins, adopted into their family on her first year of Hogwarts, met her mum later in that year, she's professor Sheen, Professor Snape's potions assistant" he says, I nod at this, thinking I know who he's talking about. She seems nice, and Ron has spoken about her too, looks up to her as a big sister.

After we've taken the crate and bat back, I was allowed to go, so I went to lunch, seeing Ron and Hermione there already at the Gryffindor table,

"How was Wood?" asks Ron, as I sit beside him,

"He was alright, showed me what kind of balls there were, showed me the snitch that I have to catch in the game to win. Apparently my next lesson is with your sister Selene" I say, he raises his eyebrows at this in surprise,

"Cool, she's chaser, you'll like her she's awesome" he says smiling, I nod at this,

"Is she the one who is always with your older twin brothers?" asks Hermione, looking at us curiously, Ron nods at this,

"I think I've heard of her from somewhere else, not sure where though." but when she says this I see Ron glare at her,

"Ron, do you know something?" I ask, looking at him in question, he looks down guiltily, then looks up at me sadly,

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you Harry, its not my secret to say" I say, looking down, I nod in understanding, so she has a secret, must be important or else Ron wouldn't have brought it up like the way he did.

Well whatever it is I'm sure it's none of my business.

"What do we have next?" I ask, looking at them both curiously,

"Charms" says Hermione, with this we nod and stand to leave the table and set off for class.

Selene POV

I'm ready and waiting at the Quiddich pitch, Fred and George have come with me which I'm thankful for, I don't think I could have waited like this on my own, their both getting a tan lying on the grass. With me stood by them looking at where Oliver will be bringing Harry for his lesson with me.

I am nervous, obviously having never given a lesson to anyone before, but I'm also more nervous about being in the company of Harry, I know I volunteered and want to help him, but if I slip up, or hurt him or…something! I could never forgive myself.

"Selene!" I look down suddenly hearing Fred shout, then seeing that they're looking at me,

"We've been talking to you for five minutes, are you alright, your very quiet" says George, I nod at this, releasing a breathe I didn't know I was holding,

"Selene you don't need to be nervous, we're here for that. If we see anything that might look awkward, we'll draw the attention to us" says Fred, I smile at them for this and nod, sitting down beside Fred,

"I guess all this stress is getting to me. I'm still nervous about this weekend" I say, knowing their listening,

"What's happening this weekend?" asks George, looking at me curiously, I look to them at this,

"Its Valentines day this Saturday. I'm bound to be getting another gift off this person who's been sending me gifts" I say,

"Ohhhh? You have an admirer?" asks Fred, I see him smirk at me for this, though at the corner of my eye I see that George is also smirking, I guess he isn't interested in me anymore, Angelina said that if I mentioned this to them that George would have been jealous if he still had feelings for me, but he's not showing any. I feel hurt from this. All this time I have had feelings for him, he has gotten over me.

"Maybe you'll meet them this year" says George, I shrug at this, looking down at the grass for this, still feeling disappointment.

"Selene!" I look up in time to see Oliver with Harry walking beside him with one of the brooms that are kept spare for practices, that and Harry doesn't have a broom of his own so he has to use the spares we have.

"Brought you our new Seeker. Harry this is Selene, she's one of our chasers" says Wood, I jump up to my feet and take his hand in a hand shake which he smiles at,

"Nice to meet you Harry" I say,

"And you, Ron's said a lot about you" he says, I smirk at this,

"All good I hope" I say, he smiles at this and nod.

"Oh good you've brought these two with you, there you go Harry, can be a bit more of a challenge for you" says Oliver, Harry nods in agreement, but I can tell he's a little worried.

'Well we'll go get our brooms" says George as he and Fred get up and hurry over to our teams tent where we keep our brooms most of the time.

I look to back to Harry who I see smiling at me which I return,

"Well while we're waiting for them, lets warm up" I say, he nods at this and we both mount our brooms and almost as soon as I nod at him, we both shoot up into the sky at the same time.


	42. Chapter 43

George POV

She was doing really well, she's been teaching Harry for about half an hour without needing me and George to interrupt anything, we've been helping Harry to not get distraction while searching for the snitch, flying in front of him while tossing the quaffle now and again, we even brought one of the bludgers out to try show him that he needs to keep his eye out for them. Fred almost got hit by one if it wasn't for Selene who nudged him out of the way, this also showed Harry about team work, I even hit a bludger away from him a few times, showing him our jobs on the field.

"So what do you think Harry, ready for the match?" I ask, the three of us on the ground now, walking to the teams tent to put our brooms away.

"I think so" he says, I smile at this, locking the brooms away now,

"Thanks again for the help, I think I had better go and meet up with Ron. Thanks a lot Selene, and it was great meeting all of you" says Harry, now hurrying out of the tent with a content look about him.

"You ok Selene?" I ask, looking to her in question, she smiles and nods, us now changing out of our Quiddich robes, separately obviously, to get into our school robes.

"Free period, I say lets go to the dorm and cook up some more ideas for our pranks" I say, the two of them nod in agreement,

"Can we go to the kitchens first please, I'm starving" says Selene, we both nod in agreement, myself not having anything to eat this morning, and riding on brooms for a couple of hours does work up an appetite.

-skip to this weekend VALETINES DAY-

"Got everything ready Georgie?" asks Fred, I nod after sending the owl from the owlery to Selene with the letter.

"Good luck bro" he says, patting my shoulder, I nod in thanks, I'm nervous as hell, today I am telling Selene the truth, that I love her, that I have always loved her since the first day I met her.

Pull on my hooded cloak and walk to the bank of the black lake where I have set up a late dinner picnic thanks to the house elves, there are candles around and set up on the beach tree where I've leant pillows up against the bank, I think I'm going to pass out.

But then I see someone coming down the dirt path towards me, and I can see that its Selene, I smile at her from under my cloak, I want her to try and figure me out first and then I'll reveal my identity.

Selene POV

A mysterious owl had come to me while I was in the common room reading. Since apparently my secret admirer has gone off me, I have spent the whole day alone. Until the letter had revealed that my secret admirer had set up a dinner for us and for us to meet tonight. I was ecstatic, I had gotten Angelina to help me pick clothes to wear after telling her what the letter said and she was smiling widely with happiness for me, she is such a good friend.

So now I'm walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, making sure to listen out for Filch or his cat in case I'm caught, since I'm not exactly meant to be out at this time.

I'm wearing grey flats with black leggings to my ankles and a white long shirt that comes to below my hips and a black jacket over the top, Angelina had also topped my look over by giving me a scarf and a headband to go with it all, which I had to admit looked great. I also have my wand on me, just in case.

I was torn between telling mum, she would think it dangerous, but I'm sure I'll be ok, if not I have my wand and my magic to defend me.

After going through the secret passageway that Fred, George and I found in our first year I'm headed outside to the bank of the black lake, apparently I'm to go to the beach tree, its funny because Fred, George and I go there almost all the time to relax, especially during the summer. Maybe my admirer saw me there sometimes and knew that I would know where to go.

I finally spot light flickering around the beach tree, and as I get nearer I cant help but smile at seeing a picnic set up in front of the tree and even candles on the tree itself, even pillows leant up against the bark of the tree.

Then I spot a cloaked figure by the tree, and when he sees me, from what I can tell as he has his face mostly covered, he steps away from the tree so I can see a little more of him, he's a few inches taller then me, but the black cloak completely covers him so I cant see anything else of him.

"So…you're the guy? My secret admirer? The one who keeps sending me presents and cards on special occasions?" I ask, he nods at this silently,

"Can I not look at you?" I ask, looking at him curiously, eager to see who he is. He looks up at me slightly then back down and I see him slightly nod with his head still down, then he pulls his hands over where his eyes where and then points to me, I smirk at this and nod in understanding, covering my eyes with my hands.

This is it, I'm meeting my mystery person. I feel almost giddy, though still very nervous.

Suddenly I feel hands on mine, I look to see their hood is still up but then they put my hands on the hoods edges and then slowly lowers it to reveal…Oh my god!

"George?" I ask silently, seeing him right in front of me, looking at me anxiously,

"Bet I was the last person you thought would be here" he says, I blink a few times, getting it clear that its George here.

"S-so you're the one who's been sending me all those gifts? The cards, for years its been you?" I ask, looking at him in question, he smiles softly and nods, his eyes never leaving me.

"But why didn't you say anything?" I ask,

"Because I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way I feel for you. Especially with us being adopted siblings" he says, I nod at this. He leads us to the picnic blanket and we both sit down, I cant not look at him, I feel like I'm in first year again, feeling all those feelings I had for him then, only they're rising in my chest.

"Selene, from the moment I met you, I have felt…such emotions that I thought I would never be so lucky to feel, but I did and always have done ever since. And over the years they have increased, and I cant not feel for you the way I do. And I've wanted to tell you, but I have been so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way or be disgusted with me for saying it. But I have to tell you today, I couldn't think to wait any longer" he says, me watching him the whole time as he spoke.

He looks at me fully now, eye – to – eye, looking like he's embracing himself for a massive impact.

"Selene…I love you. With all my heart I love you, always have done, and always will" he says, as he said this, my lip had begun to quiver as my eyes begin to tear up.

"I love you too George, since first year when you told Fred. But you never said anything after I just…assumed that you got over me or just wanted us to be friends – or siblings" I say, he smiles at this, and with a finger strokes my tears away from my cheeks.

"Will you be my girlfriend Selene?" he asks, I gasp in surprise at this, feeling more tears run down my cheeks, this is the question I have dreamt him asking me, and now he is actually asking me.

"Kinda need an answer Selene. Your killing me here waiting you know" he says, while smirking, I laugh silently at this, I look to him and nod, causing him to smile widely.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks silently, I smile at this and nod.

He leans over to me slowly, though pauses when he's inches from my lips, I look to his lips seeing him watch me, I smile at this, realising he's doing this in case I don't want to. I lean toward him and in the most amazing moment of my life, I kiss him, and he kisses me!

We must have kissed for minutes, when it felt like years, until we finally broke away, the both of us grinning madly and laughing,

"You've made me the happiest guy in the world" he says, I smile at this, then he brings me into a hig which I go into more then willingly.

"Can we eat now?" I ask, causing us to both laugh, then he nods and leans forward to the picnic basket where there is lasagne, still hot and pumpkin juice, both delicious.

This is the best day of my life, and it ended so romantically where George and I snuggled into the pillows watching the stars and their reflections on the lake, until we had to go back inside. And he gave me a kiss goodnight before we went to our separate common rooms. And I slept with a wide smile on my face that night, imprinting this memory into my mind, never wanting to forget it.


End file.
